1, 2, 3 petits potter est égal à deux terreurs
by yotma
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si les Potter n'avaient pas eu un enfant, mais trois ? Bonne lecture.
1. naissance, abandon et séparation

Chapitre 1

Naissance, abandon et séparation

31 juillet 1980.

_-_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Depuis déjà dix huit heures, Lily Potter souffrait le martyr sur la table de travail, se débattant afin de mettre au monde son premier enfant. Son mari, James s'était depuis longtemps évanoui. Enfin, elle sentit que son calvaire touchait à sa fin et obéit au médicomage qui lui intimait :

_-_Poussez madame Potter, poussez !

Lily poussa en hurlant de douleur alors que son fils pointait sa tête pour commencer sa nouvelle vie après un ultime effort... enfin, trois ultimes efforts, elle mit au monde un magnifique Jamesie le portait craché de Lily, un tout aussi beau Harry qui était le portrait de James mais avec les yeux de sa mère et une adorable Léa Potter le parfait mélange des deux, les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père. Des triplés, elle avait des triplés. James en pleurait de joie et chaque maraudeur eut son filleul, Jamesie Peter, Léa Remus et Harry Sirius. Depuis cette naissance, la petite famille vivait heureuse à Godric Hollow, Sirius et Remus jouant avec beaucoup de sérieux leur rôle de parrain, Peter lui était moins parrain gâteau, en fait, les maraudeurs le voyaient de moins en moins. Malgré cet éloignement, les maraudeurs avaient toujours confiance en lui, alors ce fut un choc quand, après l'avoir fait gardien du secret, le tristement célèbre Voldemort, un mètre quatre vingt cinq, soixante quinze kilos, champion toute catégorie dans la magie noire docteur es-torture et cruauté trouva leur cachette.

Cette nuit là, les parents Potter étaient partis à une réunion de l'Ordre et avaient laissé les trois enfants entre les mains de Tipy, leur elfe de maison. Elfe qui ne fit pas du tout le poids fasse au tristement célèbre Voldemort et blablabla... cependant il y eut un léger petit dérapage. En effet, quand il voulut envoyer l'Avada Kedavra sur le premier berceau qui appartenait à Harry, il se retrouva face à une coalition de bambins, car Léa avait rejoint son frère afin de l'aider. Le mage noir eut un sourire malsain, il allait pouvoir se faire deux marmots pour le prix d'un et lança l'Avada Kedavra. Le seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire avec méchanceté, mais son rire se coinça dans sa gorge quand les deux inoffensifs mioches lui renvoyèrent son sort avec en prime un mur de pure magie. Dans un couinement peu viril, le terrible, maléfique et tristement célèbre Lord Voldemort blablabli et blablabla disparut, ne laissant qu'une robe noire de sorcier sur le sol et deux étranges cicatrices sur les deux morveux. Léa avait sur la poitrine à la hauteur du cœur un espèce de nuage d'orage et Harry l'éclair qui terminait le tout. Les deux gosses épuisés et meurtris décidèrent d'émigrer dans le lit de Léa qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la chambre, évitant ainsi un bout de plafond qui fit une cicatrice en forme d'un triangle inversé au front du troisième. La douleur le fit beugler comme un veau et malgré les hurlements stridents, il ne réveilla pas son frère ni sa sœur totalement épuisés par leur acte de haute magie.

Quand les Potter rentrèrent de leur réunion, ils virent avec horreur l'aile gauche du manoir Potter à moitié effondrée et de la fumée sortir d'un trou dans le toit au niveau de la nursery. Effarés, ils se précipitèrent tous dans la pièce dévastée et virent les restes de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom souiller le parquet de chêne de la pièce. Ils virent aussi et entendirent surtout les hurlements stridents que seul Jamesie Potter pouvait exprimer. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et découvrirent Léa et Harry qui dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre du sang séché sur leur front pour Harry et leurs vêtements pour Léa. Alors que les parents s'occupaient de Jamesie, Remus se jeta sur Léa, Sirius sur Harry et tous les deux les chouchoutèrent. Les deux enfants ouvrirent les yeux et les deux hommes furent stupéfaits, Léa avait toujours eu les yeux noisettes comme son père ainsi que la chevelure rousse de sa mère, mais voilà qu'elle était le parfait reflet en féminin de son frère Harry. On aurait dit des jumeaux.

Les deux adultes voulurent le dire aux autres, mais James et Lily n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur aîné, ils l'avaient toujours préféré aux deux autres. Les deux hommes sentaient que cela serait pire maintenant et ils décidèrent d'être plus présents pour leurs filleuls qui allaient vraiment en avoir besoin. Ils ne pouvaient se douter qu'ils auraient autant raison. Les deux enfants furent relégués dans une chambre microscopique qui ne suffisait pas à leurs besoins. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leurs parents ne les aimaient plus, mais au moins, ils avaient toujours leurs parrains mais de plus en plus, Jamesie tentait de les leur prendre.

Ils étaient de plus en plus jaloux envers leur frère et, une nuit, alors que Jamesie avait encore accaparé Remus et Sirius toute la journée, ils décidèrent que s'ils n'avaient plus l'amour de leurs parents, alors ils n'avaient plus de parents et plus besoin d'eux. Ils prirent toutes leurs affaires, qui se résumaient à leurs doudous respectifs, deux couvertures et leurs oreillers, et quittèrent le manoir pour la petite maison qui se trouvait dans l'immense bois qui bordait le manoir Potter. Ils entrèrent dans l'humble demeure et découvrirent un nouveau monde où ils vivraient heureux tous les deux. Ils visitèrent leur nouvelle maison et découvrirent qu'en fait, c'était l'ancien manoir Potter, le manoir Gryffondor. Les deux enfants découvrirent aussi que la maison était beaucoup plus grande que ce que les autres pensaient, mais sa façade extérieur était une humble petite chaumière et les Potter n'aimaient pas montrer cette petite maison, alors ils avaient fait construire ce nouveau manoir plus grandiose et n'avaient jamais pu détruire l'ancien protégé par une magie puissante.

Le temps passa et les Potter se demandaient pourquoi les deux autres les fuyaient dès qu'ils les voyaient et pourtant James et Lily n'avaient jamais tenté de renouer le dialogue. Jamesie était ravi de cela, car à la différence de son frère et de sa sœur, il avait une mémoire incroyable qui lui permettait de se souvenir de cette tragique soirée et il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas lui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, mais bien les deux autres. Les deux autres qui refusaient de jouer avec lui alors qu'il leur permettait de s'approcher de lui. Mais non, Léa et Harry le regardaient avec mépris et repartaient dans leur chambre.

Trois ans après la destruction partielle de Lord Voldemort, Remus et Sirius qui venaient voir leurs filleules, virent leurs dit-filleules courir vers la forêt et disparaître. Très étonnés, ils les suivirent et découvrirent l'ancien manoir. Ce dernier sachant que le loup-garou et l'animagus étaient importants pour les deux enfants, les laissa le voir et même pénétrer en lui. Là, ils virent les deux enfants en train de lire un livre de Potions, matière ô combien détestée par Sirius qui poussa un cri de crécelle :

_-_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! Vade retro satanas, livre du démon ! Fuyez pauvres enfants avant d'être possédés par la potionite !

Les deux enfants le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis explosèrent de rire. Harry laissa le livre et se jeta dans les bras de son parrain en criant une chose qui lui tenait à cœur :

_-_Papa !

Sirius resta les bras ballants avec son filleul attaché à son cou comme une moule à son rocher. Remus était dans le même état avec Léa accrochée à son cou. Avant que les deux hommes puissent dire quoi que ce soit, les jumeaux se regardèrent puis quittèrent leurs positions, puis Léa dit :

_-_Nous savons bien que vous êtes nos parrains, mais pour nos parents, nous n'existons pas. Alors nous avons décidé qu'à nos yeux vous étiez nos parents. Maintenant nous vivons ici et nous sommes heureux, ne nous trahissez pas, vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille.

C'était la chose à dire, car la minute suivante les deux enfants étaient serrés dans les bras de leurs parrains qui firent un serment inviolable qu'ils ne diraient rien à personne et qu'ils acceptaient avec joie d'être leurs pères à tous les deux. Dire que les deux enfants étaient heureux serait un euphémisme, ils pleuraient de joie tandis que les tableaux pleurnichaient autant qu'eux. A partir de cette minute, les deux hommes cessèrent d'aller voir les Potter et s'installèrent dans le manoir ancestral de Gryffondor. Maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble, les deux adultes furent stupéfaits par l'avance que les deux enfants avaient, ils avaient quatre ans et demi et savaient lire, écrire et compter. De plus, ils commençaient à préparer des potions comme de véritable pros, même si Sirius n'aimait pas cette matière, il désirait les aider, mais il n'était pas un maître dans la matière, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lucius Potter qui l'avait été dans son temps et dont le tableau se trouvait dans la cave. Sirius prit le portrait et le ramena dans la bibliothèque pour la plus grande joie de tous.

En effet, Lucius avait été mis dans la cave pour avoir exprimé son désaccord quant à la volonté de son petit-fils qui voulait changer le manoir, et qui avait émigré dans l'autre bâtisse, les abandonnant tous. A partir de ce moment, les journées des deux enfants furent très prolifiques. Le matin, ils avaient potions avec Lucius, magie ancienne avec Godric, transformation animagus avec Sirius et Remus, botanique avec Helga Pouffsouffle l'épouse de Godric, legimencie et occlumencie avec Salazar Serpentard le frère de Godric, magie sans baguette avec Rowena Serdaigle la femme de Salazar. Les deux enfants avaient de réelles dispositions pour les potions et à six ans, ils étaient déjà capable de faire des potions de septième année.

À huit ans, ils furent au niveau maître de potions et décidèrent de devenir indépendants financièrement de Sirius. Ils voulaient créer leur propre entreprise. Avec l'aide de Sirius ravi de la décision des deux enfants, ils créèrent « Le petit cochon ». C'était un cochon tirelire moldu ensorcelé afin de rejoindre toutes personnes qui avaient besoin de potions. Ils ne faisaient que des potions libre de droit, enfin sauf pour Remus où ils faisaient la potion tue-loup. Sirius pétait de fierté et les poussait à l'excellence. En peu de temps, leur professionnalisme et leur talent firent leur renommée et leur fortune.

Malheureusement, leur bonheur s'arrêta quand les jumeaux fêtèrent leur neuvième année. Jamesie demanda à ses parents d'inviter Sirius et Remus, et que son frère et sa sœur viennent à « son » anniversaire. Les deux parents furent d'accord et James alla dans la chambre de leurs deux enfants. Quand il pénétra dans leur chambre, il eut un véritable coup au cœur: la pièce était vide et remplie de poussière. Des toiles d'araignées parcouraient la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans et demi, il ressentit la morsure de la peur. Il courut dans l'immense manoir pour les retrouver, mais en vain. Une panique affreuse le prit et il décida d'appeler les aurors pour rechercher deux enfants de neuf ans, une petite fille aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux roux ainsi qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. James était mort de honte, car en essayant de se souvenir de l'aspect de leurs enfants il ne les voyait que bébés, il était incapable de les décrire. Mais le pire pour lui, c'est que son épouse n'était pas inquiète pour la sûreté de leurs deux enfants.

Loin de cette terreur, les deux enfants et leurs parents adoptifs fêtaient joyeusement leur neuf ans. Ils avaient tous décidé que chaque année, chacun recevrait autant de cadeaux que d'année sur terre. L'antique manoir de Gryffondor était empli par la joie et le bonheur. Avec leur argent, Léa et Harry avaient acheté un elfe de maison qui maintenant travaillait joyeusement pour eux. Ils fêtaient leur neuf ans, mais ils avaient un cadeau à offrir à leurs parrains. Cette si étrange et pourtant soudée famille se préparait joyeusement à la fête qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques heures. Les deux enfants avaient déposés leurs cadeaux sur la table, et étaient en train de peaufiner les derniers détails de leur cadeau pour Sirius et Remus. Quand la grande horloge sonna midi, tous se rejoignirent dans la salle à manger et aussi impatient les uns que les autres, ils se jetèrent sur les cadeaux. Léa fut la première à ouvrir ses paquets. Les trois autres étaient très impatients de découvrir ce qu'elle avait reçu. Elle avait reçu trois cadeaux de Harry qui étaient un bon pour avoir un tatouage magique, et par Merlin elle en voulait un, une chevalière avec leurs armes, un dragon qui entourait un lion et le protégeait. Elle reçut enfin un ensemble de cuir de dragon qui s'ajustait automatiquement à la taille du porteur. Elle avait eut trois présents de Remus : un ensemble de friandises sorcières, choses que la fillette adorait encore plus que son parrain, un livre sur les blagues des Maraudeurs et une figurine de dragon. Les trois derniers étaient de Sirius avec un bracelet en or, une magnifique cape bleue nuit avec des broderies dorées et enfin un livre « **Mille et un trucs pour faire de la vie de vos proches un enfer** ».

Folle de joie, elle se jeta sur son frère et les deux hommes. Elle adorait les cadeaux offerts et surtout ceux de Remus, car n'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent, il les créait avec amour. Maintenant que Léa avait terminé, Harry bondit sur les présents et déchiqueta les papiers cadeaux. Il découvrit avec amusement qu'à nouveau Léa lui avait offert ce qu'il lui avait offert. Ils avaient toujours les mêmes idées au même instant. De Remus, il reçut un ensemble de friandises moldus, un livre de botanique que Harry brûlait d'avoir, et une figurine de Basilic. Et enfin, de Sirius, il reçut un pendentif en forme de dragon qui tenait entre ses griffes une émeraude, un étui à baguette et une superbe cape argentée avec des broderies émeraudes.

Quand il eut terminé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, il embrassa Léa, Sirius et, quant à Remus, il se retrouva étalé sur le sol avec son fils adoptif dans les bras qui le serrait à l'étouffer. Le loup garou éclata de rire sous les câlins de Harry qui fut rejoint par Léa et Sirius. Tous les quatre s'amusèrent comme des petits fous, vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur le sol essoufflés. Alors que les deux adultes reprenaient leur souffle après cette crise de fou rire, les deux jeunes se lancèrent un regard amusé, puis Harry s'exclama :

_-_Sirius, Remus, nous avons un cadeau à vous faire.

_-_Ah oui ? demanda Sirius.

_-_C'est quoi ? dit Remus au même instant.

Harry tendit à Remus un paquet rectangulaire. Très étonné, l'homme prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Là, il cessa de bouger alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sirius s'approcha de son meilleur ami et comprit son émotion quand il vit le titre du livre « **Homme-loup ou comment transformer un loup-garou en animagus, par Godric Gryffondor** ». Remus déposa le livre et serra les deux enfants en pleurant lourdement. Après cette crise de larmes, les deux enfants se levèrent et Léa lança :

_-_On a un autre cadeau pour vous.

Les deux hommes les regardèrent et faillirent tomber dans les pommes quand, à la place de deux enfants de neuf ans, se tinrent un jaguar tacheté et un jaguar noir. Sirius et Remus étaient monstrueusement fiers des deux gamins, ils étaient déjà animagus alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé l'école. Les deux adultes se demandèrent un moment s'ils n'allaient pas devenir les nouveaux maraudeurs, se serait assez marrant.

Avec un sourire, ils reprirent leur vie, apportant à Remus et Sirius les enfants qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu et aux deux enfants, les parents qu'ils n'avaient plus, car obnubilé par leur si « magnifique » fils. Quand Sirius et Remus fêtèrent leur anniversaire, qui tombait à un jour d'intervalle, ils se retrouvèrent noyé sous trente cinq cadeaux offert par les deux enfants. Remus se retrouva avec une malle remplie à ras bord de gallions, de mornilles et de noises. Il lança un regard vers les deux enfants qui lui dirent :

_-_Paiement de certaines idées que tu as eu et qui ont été brevetées au nom de Lunard Moony et ceci, sont les résultats de deux mois de patience. Imagine que certaines ont plus de deux ans et tu peux donc voir que tu es un loup-garou riche.

Remus en pleura presque de joie, lui qui avait toujours eu des problèmes d'argent, voilà qu'il était riche et que personne ne pourrait l'insulter sur sa pauvreté. Sirius fut bigrement fier des deux enfants et Remus décida de montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire avec son corps. Devant les trois membres de sa famille, il se transforma en un gros loup gris aux yeux dorés. Tous les autres étaient fous de joie et il fut décidé qu'ils feraient une course dans les bois.

Les portes de l'ancien manoir laissa partir un loup, un chien noir, un jaguar tacheté et un autre noir tous les deux avec une étrange marque blanche, un nuage de tempête sur le poitrail du jaguar tacheté et un éclair sur le front du jaguar noir. Les quatre animaux se coururent après, rappelant aux deux adultes leurs plus belles années à Poudlard durant la grande période des Maraudeurs. Tout à leur course, ils ne virent pas un sorcier aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux de couleur chocolat qui les regardait avec stupéfaction. Sirius qui ne venait plus le voir était là avec un loup et deux jaguars. Il se transforma en cerf et suivit les quatre animagus. Il eut le choc du siècle quand les deux jaguars devinrent son fils et sa fille qui se ressemblaient maintenant comme des jumeaux. C'était totalement incompréhensible, depuis quand avaient-ils changé ? Il fit un pas en arrière quand le loup devint Remus. Il les suivit de loin et les vit entrer dans une petite chaumière. Très étonné, il s'approcha mais ne put faire un pas de plus, une puissante protection l'empêchait de s'approcher de lui. Il ne comprenait pas et dut donc faire demi-tour.

Quand il retourna dans sa maison, au lieu d'aller voir son fils comme d'habitude, il alla rejoindre la bibliothèque et rechercha les archives des Potter. C'est là qu'il découvrit que la petite maison était en fait le manoir ancestral des Potter, le lieu où vécut et mourut Godric Gryffondor. Il était soulagé, sa fille et son fils ne risquaient plus rien. Il avait été stupide et n'avait vu que la gloire de son fils. Ses enfants n'étaient peut-être pas aussi puissants que son fils, mais ils étaient la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang et il ferait tout son possible afin de racheter sa conduite auprès d'eux. Il allait déjà cesser de trop gâter son fils. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui. Fort de cette nouvelle décision, il rejoignit Lily et Jamesie. Il arrivait devant le salon quand il entendit son fils dire à sa mère en geignant :

_-_Maman, j'en ai marre de Léa et de Harry. Ils ne font que gâcher mes anniversaires et je ne veux pas qu'ils gâchent mon prochain anniversaire comme ils ont gâché celui de l'année dernière. Je ne veux plus les voir.

_-_Tu as raison mon chéri, on va en parler à ton père.

Par Merlin, avait-il été si arrogant et si cruel envers ses deux autres enfants ? Il était hors de question qu'ils souffrent encore de l'égoïsme de son fils. Il ouvrit la porte et lança :

_-_Jamesie tu montes dans ta chambre et tu n'en sortiras qu'au moment où tu cesseras de faire retomber tes bêtises sur le dos de ton frère et de ta sœur.

_-_Papaaaaaaaa ! gémit son fils.

_-_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Tu veux que je te colles une fessée ?!

Jamesie et Lily observaient avec stupeur James qui prenait enfin ses responsabilités de père, il avait mis du temps, mais il ne ferait pas marche arrière. Il devait redevenir un bon père et un bon père parle à ses enfants et surtout tente de rattraper sept ans d'erreurs. Il serra les poings en espérant que ses deux enfants lui pardonneront. Son fils lui lança un regard noir, puis repartit outré de voir que son père commençait à se détacher de lui pour redevenir le père qu'il avait été avant l'attaque de Voldemort. Maintenant que l'enfant avait quitté la pièce, ses parents discutèrent de l'éducation qu'ils avaient donné à leurs trois enfants. James avait honte de lui et il dit à Lily :

_-_Lily, je viens de me rendre compte que nous avons traité nos deux enfants comme s'ils étaient des parasites alors qu'ils sont de notre sang. Nous sommes de mauvais parents, nous avons gâté Jamesie et abandonné Léa et Harry.

_-_Et alors ?!

James la regarda avec stupeur, puis lui dit :

_-_Mais chérie, ce sont nos enfants, nous devons leur donner l'éducation et l'amour dont ils ont besoin.

_-_Pour ma part, moins je les vois et mieux je me porte.

_-_Tu parles comme ta sœur.

_-_Et elle avait raison, répondit froidement Lily.

James s'effondra sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant lourdement. La fierté d'avoir le survivant comme fils avait corrompu sa Lily. Mais ce que dit son épouse l'horrifia :

_-_Je te donne le choix, soit tu jettes les deux autres de ce domaine soit je les chasse.

_-_Je suis désolé Lily, mais je ne te suivrai pas. Nos enfants ont besoin de nous, je ne te laisserai pas faire. De plus, je suis le maître de cette demeure et je suis le seul à avoir le droit de chasser quelqu'un, et je ne chasserai pas mes enfants. J'ai été assez fou pour être aveuglé par la renommée de notre fils, je ne briserai pas mes deux enfants pour répondre au caprice de notre troisième fils. Cela est hors de question.

Lily lui lança un regard noir, puis cracha :

_-_Et bien d'accord, Potter ! Garde tes deux minables, je prends MON fils.

A suivre


	2. pleurs, joie et soulagement

Chapitre 2

James était totalement stupéfait, puis la colère aidant, il siffla :

-Bien, Evans. Mais je ne veux plus te voir à Godric Hollow ton fils et toi. Vous n'aurez plus droit à la moindre noise venant du compte des Potter. Demain je te ferais parvenir les papiers du divorce et je renierai notre fils afin que tu ne puisses plus toucher la fortune de ma famille. Harry deviendra l'héritier de la famille Potter !

Elle le gifla violemment et monta dans leur chambre pour ranger ses affaires, ensuite, elle alla dans la chambre de Jamesie, rangea celles de l'enfant et partit avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse. James sortit doucement du grand manoir, puis il s'assit sur l'escalier en marbre et fondit en larme. Il vit pas l'un de ses elfes de maison rejoindre le manoir Gryffondor et dire à ses occupants :

-Maître James est en train de pleurer sur les marches de l'escalier.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, puis quittèrent le manoir et découvrirent le troisième maraudeur pleurer lourdement sur son mariage détruit par l'orgueil et la bêtise, sur la vie de ses enfants gâchée. Ils voulurent s'approcher de lui, mais James leur dit :

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi... je ne le vaux pas, termina-t-il tellement bas que seule l'ouïe fine de Remus lui permit de l'entendre.

Remus s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda :

-Prongs, que se passe-t-il ?

-Lily et moi nous nous sommes séparés, nous allons divorcer, répondit James avec une lassitude non feinte.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent avec stupéfaction, ils ne savaient pas que les choses allaient aussi mal entre les deux tourtereaux... enfin, ex-tourtereaux. Sirius s'assit de l'autre côté de James et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Hier, je vous ai vu avec Léa et Harry jouer dans le bois et, pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment fait attention à eux. Ils sont ma chair et mon sang et je les ai abandonnés alors qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. Quel père digne de ce nom ferait ça ?

-...

-Aucun, même les Malefoy traitent mieux leurs enfants que moi. J'ai été aveuglé par la renommée de Jamesie et j'ai délaissé mes deux cadets. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'ai fait, j'ai voulu rejoindre Lily pour que nous soyons de véritables parents comme avant l'attaque de Voldemort. Quand je suis arrivé dans le salon, j'ai découvert l'égoïsme de Jamesie qui voulait que je chasse Harry et Léa du domaine et Lily était d'accord. J'étais horrifié, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à mon fils ? Alors j'ai décidé de le punir et je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre, puis j'ai révélé à Lily ce que je ressentais. Elle s'en moquait, elle m'a même dis que soit je chassais mes deux enfants, soit elle le faisait. Je lui ai rappelé mon statut de chef de la famille Potter et là, elle m'a craché au visage que je pouvais garder Léa et Harry et qu'elle prenait Jamesie, puis elle est partie.

James tout à son récit n'avait pas vu ses deux enfants s'approcher et sourire en comprenant que leur père était revenu vers eux et que cela était définitif. Sirius et Remus se tournèrent vers eux et d'un clin d'œil les rassurèrent quant au fait qu'ils ne leur en voudraient pas si James redevenait leur père. James sursauta violemment quand il se retrouva avec deux poids sur les genoux. Il ouvrit les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière quand il se retrouva nez à nez à deux jumeaux miroirs aux beaux yeux verts. James ne fit même pas attention aux larmes de joie qui coulaient le long de ses joues et serra contre lui ses deux enfants qui soupirèrent de bonheur. Après cinq minutes de sanglots et d'étreintes, James relâcha ses deux petits, puis retourna dans le manoir des Potter et quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une petite valise. Il leur demanda :

-Est-ce que vous accepteriez un imbécile dans votre maison ?

Il se retrouva étalé sur le sol ses deux bébés serrés contre lui. Il savait que jamais il ne regretterait sa décision, mais aussi qu'il ne connaissait pas ses enfants et qu'il allait devoir apprendre à les connaître. James vit avec stupéfaction le Manoir des Potter disparaître et à la place se trouvait la petite chaumière. Il eut un grand sourire surtout quand Harry lui dit :

-Bienvenu dans notre humble demeure.

-C'est le plus magnifique des Manoirs car vous êtes avec moi et vous me permettez de racheter mes erreurs.

Les deux enfants l'attrapèrent par les mains et l'emmenèrent dans la petite maison qui n'avait de petite que le nom. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, beaucoup plus que dans le manoir de Potter, il se sentait totalement chez lui ici. Il se sentait complet et la tristesse quant à sa rupture d'avec Lily, avait disparu. Avec un doux sourire qu'il n'offrait auparavant qu'à Jamesie, il leur demanda :

-Auriez-vous une chambre où je pourrais dormir ?

Les deux enfants les emmenèrent dans l'aile ouest où se trouvait toutes les chambres. Ils l'emmenèrent dans un long couloir où ne se trouvait pourtant que cinq portes, deux de chaque côté et une au fond. Sur la première à gauche était écrit « Moony », sur la première à droite était marqué « Padfoot », sur la deuxième à gauche, James pouvait lire « Shadow » et quant à la deuxième porte à droite il était écrit « Fleecy ». Il avait rapidement compris que Fleecy était Léa et Shadow, Harry. Il se tourna vers ses deux enfants et leur dit :

-Je suis très fier de vous. Dire qu'il nous a fallu attendre notre cinquième année avant de devenir animagus.

Ce que venait de dire James fit briller les yeux des deux enfants, ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu avoir la fierté d'un de leurs parents. Tout frétillant, ils l'emmenèrent vers la dernière chambre. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il vit une véritable suite avec sa propre salle de bain, mais aussi avec deux portes qui s'ouvraient sur les deux appartements de Léa et de Harry. Le mur était blanc, le sol blanc... en fait, tout était blanc et il n'y avait pas un seul meuble. James regardait avec stupeur cette pièce vide sans la moindre fenêtre quand une image mentale s'imposa. Il ferma les yeux et imagina la pièce avec un plancher en chêne d'une chaude teinte miel, les murs d'une belle couleur crème. Du côté de la façade était placée une grande porte fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon et de là sur une magnifique vue du domaine de Godric Hollow. A l'opposé de la fenêtre le mur était d'une teinte légèrement plus foncée allongeant ainsi la taille de la pièce. En face de la porte et contre le mur se trouvait un grand lit d'une belle couleur chocolat. Dans un coin de la pièce à côté de la fenêtre était placé le bureau, à côté de la porte il y avait l'armoire avec un grand miroir en argent massif qui ornait le mur face à la fenêtre. La dernière chose qu'il imagina fut un épais tapis moelleux qui recouvrait une bonne partie du plancher. Il soupira devant la beauté de sa pièce imaginée, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il resta comme deux ronds de flan face à ce que son cerveau avait imaginé et que le manoir avait créé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il se sentit totalement accepté et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il ouvrit son armoire et découvrit une pièce gigantesque rempli de tous ses vêtements. Tout content, il sauta sur son lit comme un adolescent qu'il n'était plus et quand il vit que ses deux enfants et que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient toujours là, il prit des oreillers et les jeta sur eux. Outrés, Harry, Léa, Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent sur lui et la journée continua dans une joyeuse pagaille sous la douce protection des puissantes barrières du manoir Gryffondor. Quand les oreillers rendirent l'âme, tous les cinq se mirent aux chatouilles et malheureusement pour James, il était en minorité. Quand ils cessèrent leurs jeux, Léa et Harry se levèrent et dirent :

-On vous laisse, on a des potions à faire.

-Des potions ? demanda James étonné.

Sirius avec un grand sourire lui expliqua que les deux enfants étaient des génies dans l'art subtil et délicat des potions, ils en avaient même fait leur commerce. James en pétait de fierté, il regarda vers la direction qu'avait pris les deux enfants et murmura :

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide et négligent envers mes deux enfants ?

-Tu veux dire tes trois enfants, et Jamesie ? demanda Remus.

-Moony, je connais bien Lily, elle est encore plus retorse qu'un serpentard. Si je la laissais faire, elle prendrait possession de la fortune des Potter du fait que Jamesie est l'aîné. Pour protéger les Potter, j'ai pris la décision de le déshériter et de le renier. Il n'aura plus droit à la fortune des Potter, mais je ne vais pas le laisser sans rien. De plus, comme il a vaincu Voldemort, il reçoit chaque année une pension. Cette pension, je la lui laisse, ainsi, il ne sera pas sans le sou.

-Tu as raison, je me demandais des fois ce que Evans faisait à Gryffondor alors qu'elle aurait eu sa place à Serpentard de par sa ruse et son ambition, constata Sirius.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais pendant que les enfants créent leur propre renommée, je vais protéger les intérêts de la famille Potter. Je vais donc aller voir mon avocat. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ?

-Bonne chance ! lancèrent Sirius et Remus en même temps.

James fit un grand sourire vers ses deux amis et quitta le Manoir pour Londres et de là, le bureau de... Lucius Malefoy, le meilleur avocat du monde Magique. On ne peut pas dire que Lucius accueillit chaudement l'ex-Gryffondor :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

-Divorcer !

-...

La tête de Lucius devant l'interjection de James fit exploser de rire le jeune homme qui lui précisa :

-De ma femme, Evans.

-Oh ! Tu t'es enfin rendu compte de ton erreur ?

-Mais je l'aime toujours, cependant, elle voulait que je chasse mes deux autres enfants simplement pour faire plaisir à mon aîné. Et c'est là que tu interviens. Un, je veux divorcer et deux, afin de l'empêcher de mettre la main sur l'une des plus grandes fortunes du monde magique, je veux renier et déshériter mon aîné.

-Pour le divorce, aucun problème, mais tu ne peux pas renier ton aîné.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle mette la main sur l'héritage des Potter. Lucius, tu es l'homme le plus retors que je connaisse, as-tu une idée pour me sortir de ce merdier ?

-Oui. L'aîné doit garder le nom qu'il a reçu à sa naissance, donc il s'appellera toujours Potter. Cependant, tu as le moyen de te sortir de ce guêpier.

-Ah oui, comment ?

-C'est très simple mon cher. Pour empêcher la sang de bourbe de prendre possession de ta fortune, change le nom de ta famille. Cela ne touchera pas l'aîné, car il faut la signature des enfants sur le formulaire.

-Pourrais-tu tout mettre en branle le plus rapidement possible ?

-Aucun problème Potter. Je te contacterai demain, cela te donnera le temps de te chercher un nouveau nom de famille.

-Merci Lucius.

-Ne me remercie pas, mes honoraires le feront pour toi.

James eut un léger sourire, puis après avoir salué Lucius Malefoy, il repartit à Godric Hollow. Quand il arriva dans sa maison, il fila rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis et leur demanda de ramener Léa et Harry, mais sans rien leur dire de plus. Très étonnés, les deux hommes allèrent chercher les deux enfants se demandant vraiment ce que James leur voulait. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le labo de potions, ils les virent en train de discuter sur un nouvel achat de livres qu'ils voulaient afin de faire d'autres potions plus difficiles, plus chères et surtout plus recherchés. Sirius leur dit :

-Les enfants ?

-Oui, Sirius ? demanda Léa.

-James voudrait vous voir de toute urgence, les prévint Remus.

Les enfants se regardèrent avec stupeur, puis ils suivirent les deux hommes qui les emmenèrent dans le salon où les attendait James. Ils furent encore plus étonnés quand ils virent leur père tourner en rond comme un lion en cage et se précipiter vers eux quand il les vit. Sans attendre qu'ils s'installent, il leur dit :

-Les enfants, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Les deux enfants crurent que James allait partir pour rejoindre Jamesie, alors ils tombèrent des nues quand leur père leur révéla :

-Jamesie est l'héritier mâle de la famille Potter, de ce fait, votre mère aura le contrôle de la fortune des Potter à ma mort et vous serez jetés dehors.

-Elle ne va pas le faire, hein ? demanda Harry, très inquiet.

-Elle le fera, j'en suis sûr. C'est pour cela que je suis allé voir mon avocat qui va tout mettre en œuvre pour que le divorce soit prononcé le plus vite possible.

-Mais Jamesie sera toujours l'héritier des Potter, constata Léa.

-En effet, il restera toujours l'héritier de la famille Potter. Cependant, il y a la possibilité de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Lily.

-Comment ? demandèrent Léa et Harry.

-Tout simplement en changeant le nom de la famille, passant de Potter à un autre.

-Léa et moi avions fait une recherche sur la famille Potter et nous avons découvert que les Potter descendent directement de Godric Gryffondor par la seule fille qu'il a eut et qui a épousé le Lord Potter. Mais le véritable nom de Godric n'était pas Gryffondor, mais Claw. Qui était aussi le nom de famille de Salazar Serpentard étant donné qu'ils étaient frères. Leur père se nommait Augustus Claw, un seigneur moldu saxon et leur mère était une servante sorcière d'une famille ruinée, Lisandra Peverell. De plus, nous sommes connus sous le nom de Claw.

James demanda avec hésitation :

-Accepteriez-vous que ce soit maintenant notre nom de famille ?

-Oh oui.

-Bien. Demain Lucius nous apportera le dossier.

-Lucius, comme Lucius Malefoy ? siffla Sirius avec dégoût.

-Oui.

-Il pourrait se mettre avec Lily ?

-Une sang de bourbe, comme il l'appelle ? Je ne pense pas, rétorqua James.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison.

-Nous voudrions acheter un livre de potions et... commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par James :

-Vous ne voudriez pas attendre jusqu'à demain ? supplia James qui les regardait avec un air de chien battu.

Sirius et Remus étaient vraiment heureux, James redevenait le maraudeur de leur enfance. Harry et Léa regardaient avec amusement leur père et acceptèrent d'attendre un jour de plus, et puis ainsi, Lily ne pourrait rien contre eux. Ils se sentaient tellement bien, James était enfin leur père qu'ils avaient toujours voulu avoir. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit à apprendre à se connaître, James leur posait des dizaines de questions sur les plats qu'ils préféraient, leur couleur préféré, leur matière préféré. Il réapprit à connaître ses enfants, il découvrit le bonheur d'entendre sa fille et son fils exploser bruyamment de rire. Il regardait avec douceur ses enfants quand il se rendit compte que s'ils allaient pouvoir changer le nom de leur famille, il restait à changer le blason et il ne savait pas lequel prendre. Il s'exclama :

-Le changement de nom ne sera effectif que si nous apportons un nouveau blason.

-Mais nous en avons un, lui révéla Léa avec un sourire.

-Lequel ?

Harry et Léa montrèrent à leur père leurs chevalières sur lesquelles se trouvaient leur blason. Il regarda l'emblème des Claw avec beaucoup d'intérêt puis demanda :

-Puis-je prendre ce blason pour la famille ?

-Mais bien sûr.

James soupira de soulagement, ses enfants l'avaient vraiment accepté. Cependant, il savait bien que s'il recommençait à les abandonner, il les perdrait définitivement et il se jura de ne jamais le faire, d'être toujours là pour eux. Il attendait avec impatience le lendemain afin de tout changer, de redevenir libre et surtout de protéger ses enfants et leur avenir de sa future ex-femme. Avant cela, il pointa sa baguette sur les chevalières de ses enfants et lança un ancien et oublié sort de duplication car on ne pouvait dupliquer de l'or sauf avec ce sort là. Quand ce fut fait, il leur dit :

-Nous sommes une grande famille, vous deux, Sirius, Remus et moi. Alors si on rajoutait nos différents animagi sur le blason ?

A suivre


	3. Serment, inventaire et idée géniale

Serment, inventaire et idée géniale Chapitre 3

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, se tournèrent vers les deux autres, puis tous les quatre se jetèrent sur James en hurlant :

_-_OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

_-_Parfait. Alors les enfants, nous allons modifier le blason du portail afin qu'il devienne celui de la famille Claw. Sirius, Remus ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Voulez-vous faire totalement partie de la famille Claw ?

Les deux hommes regardèrent avec émotion leur ami, puis acceptèrent d'un léger signe de tête avant de sauter de nouveau sur James pour le serrer dans ses bras. Sirius s'écarta un peu de James et lui dit :

_-_James, tu as toujours été mon frère de cœur et bien maintenant, devant la loi, nous serons des frères. Les amis, et si nous devenions frères de sang ?

_-_Sirius, je suis un loup-garou, si j'échange mon sang avec le vôtre vous deviendrez aussi des loups-garous.

_-_Erreur, mon cher parrain, s'exclama joyeusement Léa.

_-_Comment cela ? demanda Remus.

_-_Comme nous avions assez de te voir souffrir le martyr quand tu te transformais, nous avons décidé de faire des recherches sur la lycanthropie et il s'avère qu'après la première transformation en loup-garou, le virus s'installe dans les glandes salivaires et non pas dans le sang, car ce n'est pas le sang qui transforme un homme en loup-garou, mais la salive quand elle entre en contact avec le sang.

_-_Mais alors ?

_-_Alors si vous faites un serment de frères de sang, les non bêtes poilus et baveuses ne risquent rien. Cependant, si un jour tu as un enfant, il peut avoir ce gène dans son ADN.

Les trois sorciers regardaient les deux jeunes comme s'ils venaient de leur parler en chinois. Ils ne comprenaient pas un mot de ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Mais bon, ne voulant pas passer pour des idiots, ils ne firent aucune remarque et firent le rituel magique les faisant légalement frères de sang. Sirius décida de s'appeler Sirius Black Claw tandis que Remus avait décidé de s'appeler Remus Claw, car les Lupin n'étaient pas une puissante famille de sang-pur comme les Black. Ils attendaient avec impatience le lendemain afin d'être prêts aux énormes changements qu'il allait y avoir dans leur vie. C'est donc totalement excités qu'ils allèrent se coucher, les jumeaux n'étant pas en état de faire des potions.

Le lendemain, c'est un James Potter surexcité qui alla rejoindre son avocat et vit l'orgueilleux Lucius Malefoy lui tendre un papier portant la signature de sa femme acceptant le divorce. Le blond prit un autre papier et dit :

_-_Voici la demande de changement de nom, tu dois la faire signer aujourd'hui par tes enfants.

_-_D'accord, je reviens.

James transplana chez lui pour apprendre que ses deux enfants étaient allés acheter un livre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il dut donc attendre le retour de ses jumeaux en tournant comme un lion en cage. Loin de là, sur l'allée sorcière, les deux futurs ex-Potter et futurs Claw allèrent dans la librairie Fleury et Bott afin de trouver un livre de potions qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ils étaient en train de fouiller dans le magasin, quand Léa découvrit leur bonheur. C'était un livre de potions très rare écrit par Mangouste Bonham, le fondateur de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, « **Potions oubliées à ne pas oublier **». Léa tendit la main pour se saisir de l'ouvrage en même temps qu'une longue main masculine. Léa leva les yeux et vit un homme sombre avec des cheveux gras qui lui tombaient au niveau des épaules. La fillette leva un sourcil et dit calmement :

_-_Vous devez utiliser la potion de protection capillaire Jay Déchveux ?

_-_En effet, comment le savez-vous ? demanda l'homme en la regardant avec méfiance.

_-_Tout simplement parce que cette chose rend les cheveux normaux légèrement gras et ceux qui ont tendance à graisser ont l'air d'être recouvert de saindoux. Mais le pire, c'est qu'on ne peut arrêter le shampooing sans perdre tous ses cheveux.

_-_Comment ?

_-_On le sait, on a déjà eu le problème, mais grâce au petit cochon, on a plus de problème.

L'homme laissa son bras retomber, se mit à réfléchir sur ce que la fillette venait de dire et ne la vit donc pas prendre le livre puis suivit par son frère, le payer et partir. Quand l'homme se « réveilla », il découvrit qu'il était tout seul et que le livre qu'il voulait avait totalement disparu. Très étonné, il alla à la caisse et demanda au vendeur :

_-_Avez-vous vu une fillette d'environ dix ans ?

_-_Oui, professeur Rogue. Après avoir payé, elle est partie avec son frère jumeau. Il m'a dit d'ailleurs de vous dire de chercher un petit cochon rose pour avoir ce que vous voulez.

Severus avait entendu parlé du cochon rose, il avait volé la clientèle des puissants laboratoires de Potions. En repartant pour Poudlard, il décida que bien qu'il n'ait jamais utilisé le petit cochon, il le ferait, car il en avait vraiment assez de ses cheveux gras, lui qui avait toujours été fier de ses beaux cheveux fins et doux. Fort de cette décision, il eut une grande surprise quand il croisa un petit cochon rose qui l'emmena vers une impasse entre deux magasins. Regardant à droite, puis à gauche, il décida de le suivre et quand il arriva vers la fin de la ruelle, il découvrit une bonne dizaine de sorciers qui faisaient la queue. Très étonné, il se mit derrière le dernier de la file, puis attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la rangée commença à se réduire comme peau de chagrin puis enfin, il arriva devant un mur sur lequel se trouvait une tête de cochon tout groin ouvert. Il avait vu le sorcier précédent écrire quelque chose et le mettre dans la gueule qui se ferma pour se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Soufflant, il prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume qui se trouvaient là et écrivit lisiblement :

« _Je souhaite une potion de protection capillaire_»

La gueule se referma et quelque secondes plus tard arriva un mot disant :

« _Nous n'en avons plus, mais nous vous en enverrons dans une semaine, veuillez nous donner vos noms et l'adresse où votre colis vous sera envoyé_**. **»

Severus écrivit rapidement son nom et l'adresse de Poudlard, puis repartit avec une petite facture. Il devrait payer au moment de la livraison.

Pendant ce temps, à Godric Hollow, James alpaguait ses deux enfants et leur donnait les documents à signer le plus vite possible sous leur nouveau nom si possible. Harry et Léa signèrent sous leur nom de Claw, de même que Sirius et Remus, puis quand cela fut fait, le père de famille fila rejoindre son avocat afin de couper l'herbe sous le pied de sa futur ex-femme. Quand il arriva devant Lucius Malefoy, James signa les papiers du divorce, puis ensuite, ceux de changement de nom. Jamesie Potter devint donc le fier membre de la famille Potter qui ne comptait plus qu'un membre, lui. Sans même passer devant un juge, le divorce fut prononcé, car Lily ne pensait pas que James serait prêt à faire ce qu'il venait de faire et elle pensait qu'elle aurait la main mise sur la fortune des Potter, sauf que la fortune des Potter était quasiment nulle puisque Jamesie dépensait outrageusement tout l'argent que le ministère lui donnait. Et quand Lily l'apprendrait, elle allait faire un gros caca nerveux, mais nous ne sommes pas encore là.

Pour l'instant, les deux génies en herbes étaient retournés dans leur laboratoire et livrait par le petit cochon les potions commandées, jusqu'au moment où ils reçurent une commande pour une lotion capillaire qui protégeait des vapeurs de potions, et malheureusement, ils n'en avaient plus, les deux enfants en faisaient une consommation quasi-industrielle. Harry se mit donc le peu qui lui restait sur le crâne, puis commença à faire la lotion qui était très rapide à faire, mais il fallait la faire mijoter quatre jour à feu très doux et la laisser refroidir trois jours. Après que Harry ait mis la potion à mijoter, il décida de faire l'inventaire des potions et des ingrédients qu'ils leur restaient. En soupirant devant le travail qu'il allait devoir faire, il monta dans le bureau, prit un livre rempli de noms de potions et d'ingrédients, ensuite prit un stylo bic, merveille du monde moldu, beaucoup plus pratique que la plume, puis descendit dans leur réserve d'ingrédients. Ils étaient obligés de faire cela une fois par semaine, car ils utilisaient énormément d'ingrédients. Harry était en train de soupirer bruyamment, quand Sirius et Remus arrivèrent derrière lui et lui demandèrent :

_-_Salut Shadow ? Quelle est la raison de tels soupirs ?

Harry sursauta quand les deux hommes lui parlèrent et se retourna pour soupirer de soulagement. Quand il fut sûr que son cœur n'allait pas tenter de s'enfuir de sa poitrine, il les salua puis s'exclama :

_-_Salutation à vous, nobles gryffondors. Vous voir ici emplit mon âme de bonheur et de...

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sirius en le regardant avec méfiance.

_-_Parrain, ta méfiance me blesse. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de te saluer comme tu le mérites ?

_-_Peut-être parce que je te connais bien et que je sais quand tu veux quelque chose.

_-_Bon d'accord. Je dois faire l'inventaire des ingrédients et des potions et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'aide.

_-_Bon, d'accord, on va demander à ton père, lança Sirius.

_-_C'est ça, je te crois. Je sais pertinemment que vous allez tous les deux vous carapater et que je vais devoir tout faire tout seul comme la dernière fois.

_-_Mais non Harry, nous allons simplement demander à ton père si.... commença Remus.

_-_Me demander quoi ? le coupa une voix bien connue des Maraudeurs.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir James devant eux qui regardait Sirius avec suspicion. Harry lança un sourire de faux jeton vers ses oncles d'adoption et dit :

_-_Je dois faire l'inventaire de nos stocks de potions et d'ingrédients. Et ces...

Avant que Harry puisse terminer sa phrase, James s'exclama :

_-_Oh ! Je suis désolé Harry, mais je dois aller voir mon avocat pour... heu...

_-_Père, et moi qui vous faisais confiance pour m'aider dans cette difficile tâche.

James baissa la tête encore rongé par la culpabilité puis leva les yeux et accepta sans remarquer que Remus et Sirius lançaient un regard amusé sous la ruse de Harry qui avait vraiment trouvé le truc pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ils savaient que le jeune garçon n'abuserai jamais du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son père, il l'avait retrouvé et ne voulait pas le perdre par sa faute. James se sentit mieux quand, en relevant la tête, il vit le magnifique sourire de son fils. Il était soulagé de voir que son fils ne lui en voulait pas. Remus et Sirius leur firent un petit salut, puis voulurent partir, mais James les attrapa par le bas et les tira vers la réserve en disant :

_-_Ah non ! Vous allez nous suivre et souffrir comme nous. Alors, zou !

Les deux hommes firent la moue, mais ils suivirent quand même le père et le fils dans l'antre du diable... heu... de la réserve des deux enfants. C'est en soupirant que les trois hommes et l'enfant firent le comptage des potions et des ingrédients. Il leur fallut trois heures pour le faire et c'est en chantant qu'ils quittèrent l'antre des enfers et qu'ils purent aller se reposer et se sustenter. Harry alla rejoindre sa sœur et lui dit :

_-_Bon, j'ai fait l'inventaire avec l'aide de papa, de Remus et de Sirius.

_-_Et ?

_-_Alors il nous faut un tonneau de fleur d'éclat de lune, des fleurs de soleil, des yeux de cafard bleu, des plumes de phénix, du sang de licorne donné volontairement, des crins de licorne, des écailles de serpent de lune, des crocs de vampires, des cheveux d'elfes des bois, des larmes de phénix, de l'herbe blanche d'Artemisia, etc....

Léa ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Harry continuait à énumérer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle soupira lourdement et lui dit :

_-_Bon, je vais faire les potions qu'il nous faut pendant que tu ramasses les ingrédients.

_-_Je vais demander à papa et aux autres s'ils veulent se promener dans la forêt pour ramasser ce dont on a besoin.

_-_D'accord, à plus tard.

Harry alla voir les trois adultes qui se prélassaient en attendant la réponse de Lucius. Harry eut un éclat de tristesse quand il vit James regarder ses amis comme s'il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec eux car il avait fait une horrible erreur. Se décidant d'un coup, il se jeta dans les bras de son père et frotta sa tête contre le torse de son paternel. James sursauta en recevant son fils sur lui, mais il soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'il lui donnait vraiment une chance. Alors il le serra contre lui et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en écoutant ses deux amis discuter. Harry était en train de s'endormir quand il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était venu et relevant la tête, il demanda :

_-_Je dois aller cueillir des ingrédients dans le bois, ça vous dirait de venir avec moi ?

Les trois maraudeurs acceptèrent avec joie et tous les quatre partirent recueillir les ingrédients dont les deux enfants avaient besoin pour faire leurs potions. Cela ne les empêcha pas de s'amuser comme des fous pour leur plus grand bonheur. Alors qu'ils recherchaient les ingrédients, Remus dit aux trois autres le projet qui trottinait dans sa tête depuis le moment où il était devenu un animagus.

_-_Voilà, il y a beaucoup de loup-garous qui ne peuvent avoir une bonne éducation car ils sont vus comme des bêtes par le Ministère et je voudrais créer une école pour loup-garous.

_-_C'est génial. Et puis comme cela tu pourras leur apprendre à transformer leur lycanthropie et ils deviendraient des animagi comme toi, s'exclama Sirius ravi de l'idée.

_-_La famille Potter... pardon, Claw, a un manoir pas loin d'ici. On ne l'utilise jamais parce qu'on reste à Godric Hollow. Alors tu peux t'en servir pour en faire ton école, proposa James.

_-_Et puis pour le moment, tu n'as qu'à enseigner à des adultes qui deviendraient les professeurs de ta nouvelle école et ainsi tu pourras avoir de plus en plus d'élèves, lança Harry.

_-_Je peux demander aux elfes de maisons qui sont à Wood's House s'ils veulent bien travailler pour toi, dit James en s'extasiant de plus en plus.

_-_Vous voudriez vraiment m'aider à réaliser cela ?

_-_J'ai une super bonne idée ! s'exclama Harry.

_-_Laquelle ? demanda Remus.

_-_Et bien créer un document qui prouvera que la personne a accès à la potion tue-loup ou qu'il est sortit de ton école et donc qu'il peut être considéré comme un sorcier dit « normal ».

_-_C'est une excellente idée. Je vais m'y atteler, lança James tout excité à l'idée de le faire.

_-_J'ai une autre idée, avec Léa on a découvert un moyen de transformer une pièce en salle temporelle où une heure vaut une journée dedans. Il n'y a pas de taille limite pour ce sort. Tout ce qu'il doit y avoir, c'est un pentacle. Alors on peut dessiner un pentacle qui engloberait le manoir ainsi, en peu de temps, les professeurs seraient prêts et ils pourront plus vite te remplacer.

_-_Tu peux trouver le sort ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Bien sûr, notre cachot à test est une salle temporelle. Je retrouve le livre et je vous le prête. Mais seul un Claw peut l'utiliser.

_-_D'accord. Grâce à mes salopards de parents, je suis capable de faire des pentacles les yeux fermés et je sais comment faire pour en faire un sans avoir à faire des lignes sur le sol, lança Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Remus était vraiment fier de sa famille et l'idée de Harry permettrait à beaucoup d'enfants et d'adultes loup-garous d'avoir une vie convenable.

A suivre


	4. quand le cochon change le monde

quand le cochon change le monde

La semaine passa rapidement, et quand le shampooing fut terminé, Severus Rogue eut la surprise de découvrir au saut du lit, une chouette grise transportant un gros paquet. Il l'ouvrit et vit en premier la facture puis un autre paquet. Il sentait que le paquet ne s'ouvrirait qu'après paiement et donc, il mit dans la bourse accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau la somme demandée, puis vit le rapace s'envoler. Tout excité, il ouvrit le paquet et vit cinq bouteilles d'un litre et une petite bouteille de trente trois centilitres. Il sortit toutes les bouteilles et vit une feuille au fond avec le mode d'emploi. Pour pouvoir refaire cette potion, il lança un sort dessus afin de connaître la composition et il eut un sourire quand un mot apparut dans les airs lui prouvant que les propriétaires du petit cochon étaient vraiment des hommes d'affaires : « _La formule de cette potion est la propriété exclusive de la famille Claw. Tout acte visant à contrefaire cette formule se soldera par un sort douloureux pour le contrevenant. Vous voilà prévenu._ »

Severus prit alors le mode d'emploi et le lut avec attention puis fit ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il devait s'arracher un cheveux avec de préférence le bulbe, le couper en six parties égales puis les mettre dans les bouteilles sachant que le morceau avec la racine devait être mis dans la plus petite bouteille qui devait être immédiatement utilisé. Il se lava plus de dix fois les cheveux jusqu'à vider totalement la bouteille, puis quand il les sécha, il découvrit une chevelure souple et soyeuse. Il était vraiment heureux et se promis de réutiliser le petit cochon. Le déjeuner allait bientôt commencer et Severus décida de changer totalement son look. Au lieu de sa robe noire et imposante, il en mit une noire et imposante.... on voit vachement le changement de look !

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, personne ne fit vraiment attention à l'aspect de ses cheveux. En fait, ce fut Minerva qui le découvrit en premier quand elle se tourna vers lui pour lui demander la raison de son retard, lui qui était toujours là avant tout le monde. Quand elle vit ses cheveux soyeux, elle lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Alors, vous avez enfin réussi à améliorer la lotion de protection capillaire ?

_-_Non, ma chère Minerva. J'ai demandé de l'aide à un petit cochon rose et je ne le regrette pas.

_-_Comment ? Vous avez utilisé un cochon ? s'exclama Minerva qui ne connaissait pas cette marque.

Severus hilare lui expliqua ce qu'était le petit cochon et elle fut ravie que son collègue ait abandonné son orgueil pour améliorer sa vie. Les autres écoutaient avec fascination le récit de Severus, sauf Dumbledore qui était fou de rage, car sa famille possédait l'un des plus grands laboratoires de potions du monde magique, et à cause du petit cochon, ils perdaient des clients et risquaient vraiment de faire faillite si cela continuait. Albus grogna à Severus :

_-_Les aurors n'apprécient pas le petit cochon. Les créateurs de cette marque ne payent aucune redevance et certaines de leurs potions sont totalement interdites, car seul un maître de potions peut les faire.

_-_En effet, mais leurs potions sont six fois moins cher que sur le marché, car justement, ils n'ont aucun frais. Ils sont incartables et donc introuvables. On dit même que Maugrey s'est cassé les dents sur eux. Et puis j'ai appris que les sorciers qui achètent chez eux achètent surtout des potions de guérisons. Ils ont une bonne réputation d'honnêteté et ils font des potions d'excellente qualité avec des modes d'emploi simples à comprendre. C'est une bonne enseigne.

Albus serra les poings, car Severus avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. En effet, les Laboratoires Citron ne faisaient pas de bonnes potions, mais ils avaient le monopole sur le marché, enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce cochon qui faisait des potions de meilleur qualité et surtout beaucoup moins chères que les leurs. Si ça continuait, ils allaient perdre le contrat qu'ils avaient avec le Ministère de la Magie et Saint Mangouste. Et les aurors n'étaient même pas capable de mettre la main sur les propriétaires du petit cochon. Quand Maugrey avait réussi à mettre la main sur le cochon tirelire, celui-ci était devenu poussière et était réapparu à l'autre bout du pays. D'après la rumeur, ceux qui avaient besoin d'une potion suivaient un petit cochon qui apparaissait d'un coup et ils arrivaient devant une tête de cochon qui leur donnait la potion qu'ils demandaient et ensuite ils n'avaient plus besoin de passer par la tête de cochon, car en donnant leur adresse, ils recevaient leur commande par hiboux.

Tout à ses pensées, Albus ne fit pas attention que le repas était déjà terminé et que Severus était reparti dans ses quartiers afin de faire ses potions adorées sans risque pour ses cheveux.

Dans le domaine des Claw, Remus avait, avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, transformé le manoir en école. Sirius montra la façon de mettre le manoir dans un pentacle. Il lia le manoir à un plan et dessina un immense pentacle qui englobait tout le manoir. Là, James récita les paroles consacrées et le manoir devint lumineux tandis que le plan disparaissait dans mains de Sirius et s'incrustait définitivement au centre de la demeure. Ensuite, ils avaient acheté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour faire une école, les bureaux, les fournitures scolaires, les uniformes, les lits et tout ce qui allait avec. Enfin, ils allèrent dans les quartiers un peu mal famés réussirent à trouver des loups garous adultes qui étaient prêts à tenter le coup, et à devenir professeurs après des études de quatre ans qui durèrent pour le reste du monde soixante jours. A la fin de leurs études, ils reçurent un diplôme reconnu par le Ministère leur donnant le droit à tous les métiers possibles et inimaginables et à enseigner à d'autres loups-garous.

De leur côté, Harry et Léa avaient enfin une cargaison suffisante de potions et pouvaient enfin fêter comme il se doit le changement de nom de leur famille. La fête dura toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Les elfes de maison virent avec amusement les trois adultes poursuivre les deux enfants. C'était vraiment à se demander qui, entre les adultes et les enfants, étaient les enfants. James comprit dans cette magnifique journée qu'il n'avait vraiment plus à avoir peur que ses deux enfants le rejettent, et il se déchaîna sur eux, chatouilles, câlins et bisous. Vers minuit, les deux enfants s'endormirent profondément dans les bras de leur père qui les coucha avec une immense tendresse, puis leur embrassa le front avant de les laisser à leurs rêves afin de tout préparer pour leur dixième anniversaire. Pratiquement tout était prêt, il avait acheté trois cadeaux pour Harry, trois pour Léa. Sirius en avait acheté deux, Remus deux, Léa trois pour Harry, Harry trois pour Léa. Ainsi, les deux enfants avaient dix cadeaux, autant que d'année de vie. Les deux enfants se réveillèrent vers dix heures et ils hurlèrent de joie quand ils virent la salle à manger décorée pour l'occasion. Harry et Léa se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père, fous de joie.

Ce fut pour les deux enfants leur plus bel anniversaire, car ils avaient enfin leur père pour le fêter avec eux. Harry et Léa hurlèrent de joie en voyant leurs cadeaux. Harry avait reçu de son père un vieux livre de potions pratiquement introuvable, une blouse en cuir de dragon protégeant parfaitement des éclaboussures de potions et un miroir à double sens afin qu'ils puissent toujours être en contact. Harry en pleura de joie et serra fortement son père contre lui. Quand il se calma un peu, il se tourna vers les cadeaux de Sirius. L'animagus chien lui avait offert un assortiment des ingrédients les plus rares du monde sorciers, des ingrédients qu'on ne trouvait que sur l'Allée des Embrumes, il lui avait aussi offert un balai un modèle qui ne sortirait que l'an prochain, le Nimbus 2000. Harry était vraiment heureux, car malgré qu'il soit l'un des maîtres de potions les plus jeunes avec sa soeur, il n'en était pas moins un enfant et un enfant, ça joue et Harry avait toujours voulu monter sur un balai, mais avec Jamesie dans le coin il n'avait jamais pu le faire.

Après avoir sauté dans les bras de son oncle, il se jeta sur les cadeaux que lui offrait Remus. Il avait reçu un jeu d'échec version sorcier et un ensemble de pâtisserie qu'il avait fait lui-même, il savait que ses neveux les adoraient et il en eut encore la preuve quand Harry se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa heureux comme tout. Enfin, il ne resta que les cadeaux de sa soeur. Il ouvrit le premier paquet et tomba dans les pommes quand il vit un oeuf de phoenix reposer sur un coussin en velours blanc. James aidé de toute sa famille réveilla Harry qui serra sa soeur contre lui en pleurant de joie, après cette inondation, Harry ouvrit le deuxième et découvrit une petite boîte avec à l'intérieur un bracelet en or avec représenté en émeraude un cerf qui galopait fièrement ramure au vent, derrière lui bondissait un chien en opale blanche, suivit par un loup en saphir, un jaguar en topaze et un autre en jade. Il y avait là toute leur famille réunie, au dessus des animaux se trouvait écrit en lettres alambiquées Harry James Claw et en dessous « _à toi mon frère que j'aime tant_ ».

Harry mit le bracelet et sentit les larmes couler doucement le long de ses joues, c'est en pleurant doucement qu'il ouvrit le dernier paquet. Il faillit s'évanouir de nouveau quand il vit un chaudron en orichalque. C'était le nec plus ultra des chaudrons, les meilleurs potions pouvaient être faites dans ces chaudrons, mais c'était aussi l'un des métaux les plus rares du monde et ce chaudron devait être le seul au monde. Il était tellement heureux qu'il se jeta sur toute sa famille et les serra fort contre lui. Le bonheur inondait la maison, un bonheur que James et les autres n'avaient pas ressenti depuis longtemps, malgré ce que tous avaient pensé, il leur avait fallu du temps pour pardonner à James et là, réellement, il était pardonné, il ne sentirait plus la honte s'abattre sur lui dés qu'il regarderait l'un de ses enfants. Après un gros câlin, il se tourna vers Léa et lui dit :

_-_Vas-y ma chérie, c'est à toi.

Léa toute excitée ouvrit les cadeaux de son père et poussa un hurlement de joie quand elle découvrit une robe, pas une robe de sorcier, mais une robe moldue qu'elle avait vu. Le tissus était doux et solide, d'une belle couleur aubergine, elle avait des manches pagode, un décolleté carré et elle tombait à terre, comme les robes qu'elle avait vu dans des livres sur les hauts elfes. Sur le col, les manches et l'ourlet, étaient brodés un magnifique liseré doré qui reprenait la forme des fleurs. James lui murmura :

_-_J'avais vu que tu voulais cette robe alors je te l'ai prise et j'ai mis un sort qui fait qu'elle s'adapte immédiatement à ta taille.

Le cri suraigu qu'il reçut à cette phrase lui prouva que sa fille adorait ce cadeau, de même que le fait qu'il soit étalé sur le tapis et que sa fille lui embrassait toute la surface du visage. James surpris éclata bruyamment de rire et serra contre lui sa fille en la berçant tendrement. Quand elle se calma un peu, elle ouvrit un autre cadeau et découvrit découvrit la même blouse que celle de son frère. Elle trépignait de joie et poussa un cri de banshee quand elle découvrit dans le dernier paquet offert par son père, un miroir à double sens. Avec un grand sourire, James lui dit :

_-_J'ai ensorcelé cinq miroirs afin que nous puissions nous contacter quand nous le voulons. On avait le même système Sirius et moi quand nous allions dans des retenues différentes. On pouvait comme cela mettre en place nos mauvais coups tout en étant éloigné, tu n'as qu'à dire le nom de celui que tu veux contacter et c'est bon.

Toute la petite famille éclata de rire devant l'air diabolique de James et surtout les mauvais coups qu'il avait fait avec les Maraudeurs et que racontait James, Sirius et Remus. C'est dont toute contente qu'elle se tourna vers les cadeaux de Sirius. Il lui avait offert un pendentif qui représentait les armes des Claw avec tout plein de sorts de protections inclus, puis il lui offrit un carnet où elle pourrait écrire leurs potions expérimentales et qui n'avait jamais de fin. La fillette embrassa joyeusement son oncle avant de se jeter sur les présents de Remus. Le loup-garou lui avait offert une barrette en or incrustée de rubis et d'émeraude afin qu'elle puisse retenir sa lourde chevelure noire. Léa ravie mit immédiatement la barrette qui permit de dégager son visage et de rehausser la douceur de ses traits. James, Remus et Sirius sentaient qu'à l'âge adulte et même avant, elle briserait des coeurs, comme Harry d'ailleurs. Elle se jeta goulûment sur le deuxième cadeau de Remus dont le papier cachait des fondants au caramel, douceurs qu'adorait la fillette. Après avoir embrassé comme il se doit Remus, elle se tourna vers les cadeaux de Harry. Elle découvrit qu'il avait eut les mêmes idées qu'elle sauf à un détail près, il ne lui offrit pas de chaudron, mais une malle à neuf clés, une merveille qui était aussi rare que le chaudron car il en existait que dix au monde et elle coûtait les yeux de la tête.

Les deux enfants étaient vraiment heureux et le devinrent encore plus quand au milieu de la fête, des craquements secs firent cesser les rires et les cris de joie. La famille s'approcha de l'origine des bruits et les deux enfants découvrirent que les oeufs de phoenix venaient d'éclore. Le phoenix de Harry était blanc comme la neige avec un liseré argenté sur les plumes des ailes et celui de Léa était rouge comme celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry appela le sien Blizzard et Léa appela le sien Feu follet. C'est en poussant des cris de joie que les deux enfants fêtèrent leur dixième anniversaire. Le lendemain, l'école de Magie pour les Loup-Garous ouvrait officiellement ses portes.

~o~

Lily était furieuse, James avait osé se mettre du côté de ces deux morveux. Mais cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi, elle allait prendre possession de la famille Potter en ayant la garde de Jamesie. C'était le survivant, il était plus intéressant de le garder que deux gosses qui n'étaient que de simple sorciers banales. Elle rongeait son frein en regardant son fils dormir dans cette petite chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Elle attendait les papiers de divorce de James, elle ne voulait pas écouter cette voix qui lui disait qu'elle faisait la plus grosse bourde de sa vie. Elle allait gagner le pouvoir grâce à la célébrité de son fils et la fortune des Potter étant donné que Jamesie était l'aîné et que chez les sorciers, on ne pouvait déshériter le fils aîné. Elle pourrait ensuite prendre possession de sa fortune. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle allait se coucher. Le lendemain, elle découvrit un hibou noir qui apportait les papiers du divorce. Folle de joie, elle les signa et les renvoya à l'avocat de son futur-ex-époux. Bien, maintenant elle allait pouvoir prendre possession de la fortune de James. Elle se frotta les mains et alla, le surlendemain, au Ministère afin de faire valoir les droits de son fils sur les propriété de la famille Potter. Elle marchait fièrement et croisa dans les couloirs du Ministère un homme qu'elle avait toujours détesté, Lucius Malefoy. L'homme lui lança un regard froid où brillait une lueur d'amusement, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Elle avait toujours détesté cela et donc, elle décida de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle n'entendit pas l'homme murmurer :

_-_Je sens que tu vas avoir une grande surprise Evans. Pour une fois, j'adore ton ex-mari.

Il eut un petit rire, puis décida de la suivre, il voulait voir sa tête quand elle découvrirait les dégâts. La jeune femme avait un grand sourire de vainqueur et elle entra avec un air de reine dans le bureau du service concerné. Elle alla voir le sorcier responsable et lui dit :

_-_Je me nomme Lilyane Evans, je suis la mère de Jamesie Potter l'aîné de la famille Potter et je souhaite que ce qui revient à mon fils lui soit donné.

_-_Bien sûr, madame Evans.

Le sorcier fit un vague mouvement de baguette et un parchemin apparut avec toutes les propriétés de la famille Potter. Le sorcier leva un sourcil et lui dit :

_-_D'après ce que je peux voir, la famille Potter n'a aucun biens immobiliers ou mobiliers d'ailleurs, et touche une pension pour services rendus à l'État d'une valeur de deux mille gallions par mois. Voilà.

_-_Mais ce n'est pas possible, la famille Potter est l'une des familles les plus riches du monde sorcier.

_-_Et bien, plus maintenant. Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous ?

_-_Oui, j'exige de savoir la raison pour laquelle la famille Potter a perdu tous ses biens mobiliers et immobiliers ?

Le sorcier lança un autre sort, puis dit :

_-_Je suis désolé madame, mais je ne peux pas accéder à ses informations. Il faut que vous alliez au bureau du recensement.

_-_Merci.

La sorcière fulminante alla dans le bureau indiqué, mais le sorcier lui dit d'aller dans un autre et la jeune femme eut la joie de découvrir l'étendue et la complexité de la bureaucratie. Elle passa toute sa journée au Ministère pour apprendre que ces informations étaient interdites au public sous la demande de Lucius Malefoy. Elle était folle de rage et dut repartir au Chaudron Baveur, il était trop tard pour aller à Gringotts, elle irait le lendemain. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle vit son fils dormir profondément et décida de faire de même. Elle était vraiment épuisée.

Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain, elle alla d'abord manger, puis elle alla à Gringotts pour voir l'état de ses finances et des finances de la famille Potter. Étant la mère de l'aîné des Potter, elle avait le droit de mettre son nez dans leurs affaires. Alors elle eut un choc quand elle découvrit que le compte de son fils était vide et qu'il n'y avait plus de trace des comptes de la famille Potter. C'était une catastrophe. Elle se tourna vers le gobelin qui l'avait emmené vers le coffre de son fils et lui demanda :

_-_Comment se fait-il que le compte de mon fils soit vide ?

_-_C'est simple, madame Evans. Votre fils dépense tout son argent en un mois.

_-_Deux mille gallions en un mois ?

_-_Oui, madame Evans.

Lily était sidérée, elle n'avait pas un rond et impossible de mettre la main sur les avoirs de la famille Potter, comme si la famille avait disparu. James avait dû faire quelque chose pour que cela arrive. Mais quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle avait arrêté de travailler à Saint Mangouste quand elle avait eut Jamesie et ne vivait donc que grâce à la fortune des Potter, mais maintenant comment allait-elle vivre ? Elle se décida rapidement et dit :

_-_Je veux que la pension allouée à Jamesie Potter aille sur le compte des Potter et qu'il ne puisse y toucher qu'à sa majorité.

_-_Bien madame Evans.

_-_Je souhaite aussi avoir accès à ce coffre afin de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins.

_-_Bien, mais il vous faudra rembourser les sommes prises quand vous aurez les moyens de le faire.

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Car vous n'êtes pas une Potter madame Evans.

_-_Bien.

Quand tout fut préparé, elle signa les papiers puis retourna à l'auberge afin d'expliquer à son fils les changements qu'il y avait eut. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle vit que Tom l'attendait et il lui dit :

_-_Je suis désolé de vous dire cela, mais vous n'avez pas payé votre chambre.

_-_Je pourrai vous payer à la fin du mois. Accepterez-vous d'attendre un peu ?

_-_Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème.

_-_Je vous remercie, Tom. Et je voudrais savoir ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Auriez-vous d'anciens numéros de la Gazette du sorcier ,

_-_Oui.

Le tenancier alla dans un coin de la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une pile de journaux. Après avoir laissé échapper un lourd soupir, la jeune femme alla dans sa chambre et se mit à éplucher les offres d'emploi. Elle découvrit qu'on recherchait des medicomages dans l'hôpital magique de Londres. En croisant les doigts, elle écrivit une lettre à Saint Mangouste en leur expliquant qu'elle était médicomage de formation cependant, elle avait cessé de travailler à la naissance de son fils mais souhaitait reprendre son travail à l'hôpital. Elle emprunta un hibou à l'aubergiste, puis envoya sa lettre à l'hôpital magique tout en fulminant contre son ex-mari qui lui avait volé sa fortune. Quand elle eut terminé sa correspondance, elle expliqua le problème à son fils qui réagit terriblement mal :

_-_C'est MON argent. T'avais pas le droit de me le prendre.

_-_Je n'avais pas le choix mon chéri. La fortune des Potter a complètement disparu, tout ce que tu auras, ce sont les deux mille gallions de pension du ministère. Si tu ne veux pas être à la rue, tu vas devoir faire des économies. De toute manière, tu n'auras accès à ton argent qu'à tes dix sept ans et pas avant. Je cherche du travail, ensuite, on se trouve un nouvel endroit pour dormir autre que le Chaudron Baveur. Je vais de plus devoir piocher dans cet argent pour payer la chambre et notre nourriture jusqu'à ce que je trouve un travail.

Jamesie se mit à bouder, furieux que sa mère ose lui prendre son argent. Il lui fit encore plus la tête quand la fin du mois arriva et qu'elle alla à Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent et payer la chambre. La jeune femme attendait avec impatience la réponse de Saint Mangouste, cela faisait quand même une semaine qu'elle avait envoyé la lettre. Elle tournait dans la chambre comme un lion en cage. Ils ne pouvaient aller nul part, car ils devaient faire des économies et ne pas trop puiser dans la « fortune » des Potter. Cependant, quand la nouvelle semaine commença, un hibou arriva avec la réponse tant attendu. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en tremblant, sortit la lettre, la déplia et ferma les yeux de peur de lire ce qu'il y avait écris dessus. Après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux et commença à lire :

_Madame Evans,_

_Malgré une bonne formation médicomage, nous sommes dans l'obligation de rejeter votre candidature et nous vous souhaitons une...._

Lily laissa tomber la lettre, des larmes coulant le long de sa joue. Elle y avait tellement cru, et tout ça pour rien, il ne voulait pas d'une Evans. Elle aurait dû garder le nom de Potter, il lui aurait ouvert plus de porte. Elle reprit les journaux et envoya des candidatures à toutes les annonces qu'elle trouvait intéressantes. Au bout de deux mois de recherche, elle reçut une réponse d'une clinique magique privée qui avait reçu sa candidature de Saint Mangouste comme infirmière. Lily fondit en larme, elle avait fait quatre ans d'étude en médicomagie pour rien ! Elle froissa la lettre et décida de faire une formation pour se remettre à niveau. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne soit qu'une pauvre infirmière. Elle en parla à Jamesie qui fut horrifié en rendant compte qu'il risquait d'avoir une simple infirmière comme mère, c'était hors de question. Il accepta donc de rester tranquillement dans la chambre en attendant que sa mère devienne médicomage. Elle fit une formation de deux mois, apprenant des sorts et des techniques de guérison qu'elle n'avait pas appris auparavant. Quand elle envoya une demande à Saint Mangouste, elle reçu la réponse en trois jours. Réponse positive d'ailleurs. Jamesie et elle hurlèrent de joie, ils allaient enfin sortir de la précarité et pouvoir avoir une véritable maison et plus vivre dans une chambre d'hôtel.

La petite famille resta encore un mois au Chaudron Baveur, puis quand elle eut son premier salaire, elle acheta une magnifique maison abandonnée qui appartenait à la famille riche de la ville de Little Hangleton, mais ces derniers étaient morts de façon étrange. S'en moquant totalement, Lily s'installa au Manoir Jedusor et le rebaptisa Manoir Evans. C'est en bombant le torse que Jamesie pénétra dans sa nouvelle demeure. Quand ils eurent suffisamment d'argent, Lily fit détruire la demeure et fit construire à la place un manoir sorcier encore plus magnifique que celui des Potter. Elle mit en place des barrières de protections puissantes, mais fit en sorte que tous puissent voir la magnificence de la demeure. Elle était redevenue aussi connue que du temps où elle était mariée à James et ce, par son propre travail. Elle avait remboursé tout ce qu'elle avait pris dans le coffre de son fils et décida de donner vingt gallions par mois sur le compte personnel de Jamesie. Les six mois de vache maigre avait donné une bonne leçon à Jamesie qui économisa chaque mornilles qu'il recevait, non pas pour voir venir, mais pour que les autres soient verts quand il retirerait de l'argent de son compte. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la richesse, ils recréèrent leur cercle d'ami afin de pouvoir montrer leur réussite.

~o~

Alors que les dix ans des deux enfants venaient de se passer, que l'école de Magie pour Loup-Garous se taillait rapidement une bonne réputation dans le monde de l'enseignement et James avait réussi à faire passer une loi qui permettait aux loup-garous possédant la carte mauve, prouvant qu'ils prenaient de la potion tue-loup ou la carte argentée prouvant qu'ils sortaient de l'école MLG, le droit de postuler à n'importe quel emploi sans aucune restriction. Cette loi fit grand bruit dans le monde de la magie et un décret fut voté sanctionnant sévèrement tout employeur qui faisait de la discrimination envers les loup-garous possédant l'une ou l'autre des cartes.

A suivre


	5. Opération, changement et découverte

Opération, changement et découverte

Du côté de Poudlard, le sombre Severus Rogue décida de s'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure ou après, selon le point de vue. Remerciant que ce jour-là soit un dimanche, il alla à Londres en voulant vraiment avoir une potion pour son problème. Dés qu'il arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse, il vit un cochon rose qui l'emmena dans une impasse. Il fut vraiment surpris en voyant le nombre de personnes qui attendaient une potion. Très rapidement, la queue disparut et il se trouva face à la tête de cochon. Il poussa un soupir pour se remonter le moral, puis prit le parchemin et écrivit : « _Je souhaite une potion afin de rectifier un nez._ » Il mit le parchemin dans la gueule qui se referma. Il dut attendre pour avoir la réponse.

Au manoir des Claw :

_-_HARRY !!! Viens vite, on a un problème.

Harry qui était en train de faire une potion, s'exclama :

_-_ Je peux pas, si je la retire du feu elle est foutue et si je laisse dessus, on peut dire adieu à la maison. J'arrive dans deux minutes !

Il lui fallait deux minutes pour pouvoir la laisser se reposer trois jours. Quand ce fut fait, il alla voir sa sœur et lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il Léa ?

_-_Quelqu'un veut une potion pour rectifier un nez.

_-_Un nez ?! s'exclama Harry stupéfait.

_-_Oui.

_-_Ça n'existe pas. Tu te rappelles, on avait déjà essayé et ça avait échoué. On ne peut changer une partie du corps qu'en utilisant un sort et une potion.

_-_Oui, c'est vrai.

_-_Je vais lui dire.

Harry écrivit sur un petit tableau noir : « _Seul un ensemble sortilège-potion peut faire ce que vous voulez. Le désirez-vous ?_ »

Presque immédiatement un message arriva « _oui_ »

Harry se tourna vers Léa et lui dit :

_-_On fait comme d'habitude, ou on tente autre chose ?

_-_On tente autre chose.

_-_Ok !

Harry écrivit donc : « _Nous vous contacterons pour la suite de notre opération, alors veuillez laisser vos coordonnées, merci._ » Il se leva et se mit à réfléchir à la manière de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Il s'assit près de Léa et lui dit :

_-_Il nous faut un excellent médicomage précis et ouvert d'esprit pour cela. Donc on oublie Saint-Mangouste.

_-_Je n'ai qu'à le faire.

_-_Tu sais que si tu te trompe, c'est la mort de ton patient. Tu te crois suffisamment forte pour vivre avec un mort sur la conscience ?

_-_Non.

_-_Et bien moi non plus.... attends, papa n'a pas dis qu'à Poudlard l'infirmière était super bonne ?

_-_Je crois, oui. On peut lui demander si tu veux.

_-_Bonne idée. PAPAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Les deux enfants dévalèrent les escaliers et rejoignirent leur père en criant à tue-tête. Les trois adultes qui étaient dans le salon levèrent la tête et quand les deux gamins arrivèrent, James demanda :

_-_Que vous arrive-t-il ?

_-_Papa, on a une question à te poser et... papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Harry.

En effet, dès que Harry l'avait appelé papa, James s'était mis à pleurer comme une Madeleine et ses deux enfants ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, l'étreignirent et le consolèrent le mieux possible devant les deux amis qui savaient la raison de ces larmes. Quand James se calma, Léa lui demanda :

_-_Ça va mieux ?

_-_Oui, ma chérie. Ça va beaucoup mieux. Que vouliez-vous savoir ?

_-_On voulait savoir si l'infirmière à Poudlard était aussi bonne qu'un médicomage à Saint-Mangouste.

_-_Madame Pomfresh ? C'est la meilleure. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle a été médicomage, mais elle en avait assez de l'atmosphère de l'hôpital et elle est partie à Poudlard. En fait elle se tient toujours au courant des avancées médicales et elle fait des formations de remises à niveau pendant les vacances d'été. D'après ce que j'ai appris les formations se déroulent durant le mois de juillet et le mois d'août, alors-là, aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut faire. Pourquoi ?

_-_Oh! Un de nos clients veut faire une réparation nasale avec une potion, mais on ne peut pas sans l'ajout d'un sortilège de ronge-os qui détruirait les os touchés.

_-_Harry, Léa. Ce sort est interdit au même titre que les impardonnables, leur dit Remus en fronçant des sourcils.

_-_Nous avons travaillé dessus et avec une potion placée là où il faut, seul l'os non-protégé par la potion est détruit. Cela devient un sort d'une grande aide pour les réparations du squelette.

_-_Wouaaahhh ! Vous n'avez jamais voulu devenir médicomage ? demanda Sirius stupéfait.

_-_Ça, ce serait le bonheur de Harry, moi c'est la création de potions et la vente. Donc même si Harry va devenir le médicomage de la famille, nous deux allons toujours continuer à faire marcher le petit cochon.

_-_Et bien. Vous avez déjà décidé de votre avenir à ce que je vois, s'esclaffa Remus.

_-_Oui. On se tâte encore pour savoir si on va passer notre BUSE et notre ASPIC de Potions en avance ou alors si on va en mettre plein la vue aux autres, puisque de toute façon nous devons faire nos sept années à Poudlard.

_-_Ça, c'est à vous de voir, mais vous pourriez écraser les autres avec votre avance en potions et surtout énerver notre chez Snivellus, ricana Sirius en se frottant les mains avec un air diabolique.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis acceptèrent de faire cela, ils auraient ainsi des notes plus que suffisantes qui leur permettraient de passer haut la main même s'ils avaient un problème dans d'autres matières. Ils se demandaient ce qui allaient se passer maintenant, est-ce que le monde allait se rendre compte du changement qu'il y avait eu, et comment allaient-ils retrouver Jamesie ? Harry paria mentalement qu'il était devenu pire qu'auparavant. Maintenant qu'il avait eu les renseignements nécessaires, Harry alla proposer à l'infirmière de Poudlard son aide quant à cette opération tandis que Léa et les autres allaient s'amuser dans l'immense parc du manoir. Harry prit sa plus belle plume et commença à écrire :

_Madame Pomfresh,_

_Nous avons entendu dire que vous étiez une excellente médicomage c'est pour cela que nous aurions une proposition à vous faire. Nous sommes les propriétaires du laboratoire « Le petit cochon » et nous souhaiterions nous associer à vous afin de faire une opération de rhinoplastie. Nous apportons la qualité et notre savoir-faire en potions et vous votre savoir-faire en médicomagie. Si cette proposition vous intéresse, vous n'aurez qu'à écrire la réponse sur ce parchemin et nous vous contacterons dans les plus brefs délais._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Madame Pomfresh, l'expression de nos respectueuses salutations._

_Les Claw_

Harry se relut afin de déceler la moindre faute d'orthographe. Puis satisfait de cette lettre, il l'envoya à Poudlard, ravi de ce papier qui permettait une réponse immédiate.

Poppy Pomfresh venait de revenir de son stage annuel à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste, quand elle vit une chouette lui apporter une lettre. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet oiseau, et ce n'était pas un volatile de Poudlard, ni de Saint Mangouste. Très étonnée, elle ouvrit le pli et lu avec attention la lettre. Étonnée, elle le fut encore plus quand elle découvrit la proposition des Claw. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais sa curiosité et son instinct de praticien étaient titillés par cette demande d'association. Comme Severus, elle avait entendu parler de la marque « Le petit cochon » et elle avait aussi essayé les produits sans le regretter. Elles étaient aussi bonnes que celles de Severus ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit. Elle passa un bon moment devant le parchemin à peser le pour et le contre, à se demander si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une arnaque dessous. Au bout d'une heure de palabre à soi-même, elle cessa de tergiverser et prenant une plume, elle écrivit sous le texte : « _Je suis d'accord_ ». Elle sursauta quand quelques secondes plus tard apparut comme réponse : « _Nous vous remercions, vous ne regretterez jamais de nous avoir fait confiance._ »

Non loin de là, dans le manoir des Claw, Harry reçut la réponse de l'infirmière et c'est avec empressement qu'il envoya une lettre à leur futur patient lui demandant une photo fixe de face et de profil de son visage ainsi que de son nez afin d'organiser au plus vite l'opération. Quand le sombre professeur de Potions reçut la lettre, il se mit à trembler comme une feuille, il allait enfin changer, il n'aurait plus cet horrible appendice nasale offert gracieusement par son salopard de père quand il avait été trop ivre pour se rendre compte qu'il frappait son fils jusqu'à le faire tomber dans le coma alors que son enfant n'avait que six ans. Il se photographia le visage et se vit en train de bouger dans tous les sens. Il fallait donc qu'il aille dans le monde moldu afin de faire des photos spécifiques. Il soupira lourdement, puis rangea ses affaires et quitta enfin Poudlard pour sa maison qui se trouvait sur la côte. Quand il arriva là-bas, il déposa ses valises puis s'habilla en moldu et alla à Londres, chez un photographe professionnel qui était ouvert tous les jours de la semaine, afin de faire ces clichés. Il n'attendit pas trop longtemps puis quand il eut enfin ses photos, il rentra chez lui et les envoya à ses sauveurs même si la nuit était tombée.

Dès que Harry eut envoyé la lettre, il rangea ses affaires, puis alla rejoindre sa famille afin de jouer avec eux. Il sortit de son labo, puis du manoir et observa le bois pour essayer de détecter sa famille. Il se transforma en jaguar et tel la créature nocturne qu'il était devenu, il courut silencieusement vers la forêt sauta dans les arbres et traqua sans pitié sa famille. Il redécouvrit avec plaisir le bonheur des licornes qui galopaient librement dans le parc, il y avait même des centaures et surtout, des elfes des bois. Mais il n'était pas là pour voir les créatures magiques s'ébattre, mais pour coller la frousse du siècle à son paternel et surtout à sa sœur. Il était assis sur une branche maîtresse observant la forêt quand il entendit le galop caractéristique d'un cerf. Ses oreilles s'orientèrent vers le bruit qui s'accompagna des jappements d'un chien, des grognements d'un loup et des feulements d'un jaguar. Il les avait trouvés et ils allaient droit vers lui. Il se releva silencieusement puis quand son père passa sous son arbre, il lui sauta dessus le faisant bramer de terreur et ruer pour se débarrasser du prédateur qui feula dangereusement à ses oreilles. Le cerf terrorisé détala encore plus vite qu'une gazelle poursuivie par une meute de guépards. James mit bien cinq minutes pour reprendre en main le cerf qui stoppa net quand il entendit un bruyant éclat de rire, car quand le jaguar noir avait sauté sur le dos du pauvre cervidé, il avait déclenché un monstrueux carambolage. Surpris par cette soudaine attaque, Sirius pila se faisant rentrer dedans par Remus et de là par Léa. Harry reprit forme humaine et se mit à rire comme un fou. Pour la première fois, il avait réussi à surprendre toute sa famille.

Alors que Harry s'esclaffait toujours sur le sol, un père était de moins en moins en colère pour être de plus en plus fier de son fils. De SES enfants. Il pétait de fierté pour eux deux, ils étaient peut-être des chefs d'entreprise avisés, mais aussi des enfants qui s'amusaient comme tous les enfants de leur âge. James avait eut peur qu'ils restent tout le temps dans leur laboratoire à faire leurs potions, mais non. Il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait le petit cochon, et pour l'instant il s'en moquait, car il avait une course poursuite à faire avec sa famille. Le cerf gratta le sol, brama d'indignation toute paternelle, puis se mit à courir vers les hurlements de rire. Hurlements qui s'étranglèrent dans le gosier de Harry quand il vit un cervidé lui foncer dessus. N'écoutant que son courage, il reprit sa forme animal et se carapata le plus vite possible, poursuivit par toute la famille. Les cinq animaux s'amusaient comme des petits fous sans savoir qu'à Poudlard un professeur de Potions tremblait d'excitation et d'appréhension. La famille joua une bonne partie de la journée, malheureusement, la pluie commença à tomber et comme tout bon père qui se respecte, James enjoignit doucement mais fermement ses poussins à se réfugier dans la maison afin de ne pas tomber malade.

Les deux enfants adoraient de plus en plus leur père. James était un papa-poule qui faisait tout pour la protection de sa famille et de ses enfants. Il avait très vite racheté ses erreurs et les deux petits ne pouvaient imaginer vivre sans lui. Quand ils furent dans le manoir, Léa et Harry reprirent forme humaine et Harry siffla :

_-_Je déteste la pluie. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait s'amuser tranquillement. C'est pas marrant.

_-_Ouais !

Ils étaient en train de regarder la pluie tomber de plus en plus drue quand Harry se tourna vers sa sœur et lui dit :

_-_Léa, j'ai une idée.

_-_Laquelle ?

_-_On passe presque tout notre temps dans le labo à faire des potions. On ne peut presque rien faire avec papa et ça m'énerve de plus en plus. Alors si on faisait des réserves de potions pour un mois, pour chaque potion, on n'aurait plus à rester autant de temps dans le labo et on pourrait enfin profiter de notre vie.

_-_C'est une bonne idée. Mais là, il va falloir travailler encore plus pour le faire.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers les deux enfants et au nom des trois, James leur dit :

_-_En tant qu'auror, nous avons l'obligation d'avoir une maîtrise de Potions. Alors, nous pouvons vous aider à les faire. On fait tous la même jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait assez.

_-_C'est une bonne idée. On va prévenir les clients que nous fermons durant un mois, cela devrait être suffisant pour faire les réserves nécessaires. Et puis nous pourrons faire plusieurs potions différentes en même temps grâce au temps de repos ou de cuisson.

_-_Oui.

_-_Alors nous allons acheter des chaudrons, plus gros afin de faire de plus grosses quantités, on va devoir acheter des ingrédients en grands nombres pour pouvoir le faire.

_-_Parfait, alors demain, nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire cela, décida James.

_-_Demain ? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, il ne fait pas encore nuit et plus vite on aura acheté ces ingrédients et commencé ces potions, plus vite on en sera débarrassé, s'exclama Léa.

_-_Léa a raison, nous serons débarrassés de ça, dit Remus en regardant James.

_-_D'accord, on va aller faire nos courses maintenant. Allons-y, mauvaise troupe. Oh Rem' et pour l'école ?

_-_C'est bon, Martha me remplace à la direction, elle est meilleure que moi dans ce domaine et William est très bon pédagogue pour apprendre aux enfants la transformation animagus. Pour qu'ils aient une vie normal, nous avons décidé de désactiver l'option temporelle ainsi, les enfants ont une enfance comme les autres.

_-_C'est parfait. Ainsi tu vas pouvoir rester avec nous.

_-_Super ! s'écrièrent les deux enfants ravis.

Ils allèrent tous dans une petite clairière et chacun prenant un enfant, ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. La petite famille apparut trempée dans le Chaudron Baveur en riant de la blague qu'avait fait Harry. Tout en lançant des sorts de séchage sur ses petits, James sentit qu'il allait en entendre pendant encore longtemps, il en était sûr. Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, il pouffa, puis explosa de rire en imaginant la tête qu'il avait dû faire. Il imagina parfaitement le cerf s'enfuyant et bramant de terreur. Alors que tous les cinq riaient comme des fous, ils ne virent pas deux yeux verts les regarder avec haine et colère. Lily était folle de rage, il lui avait volé sa fortune, ce qui lui revenait de droit pour élever le survivant et d'avoir porté ces deux autres cracmols. Les cinq sorciers passèrent devant elle en riant ne faisant même pas attention à ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Arthur Weasley qui se trouvait avec sa famille, était outré par ce que James Potter avait fait à Jamesie et voyant la petite famille s'exclama :

_-_POTTER !

James s'était beaucoup entraîné avec ses deux frères pour ne pas réagir à son ancien nom, mais au nouveau. Maintenant habitué, il ne réagit pas et continua à parler comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais toute la petite famille voulait savoir ce que le rouquin leur voulait. Au bout de quelques secondes alors que Sirius allait ouvrir la porte pour aller sur la petite cour qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse, Arthur se leva et posant sa main sur l'épaule de James lui fit faire demi-tour en l'appelant :

_-_Potter !

_-_Je suis désolé, vous confondez. Je ne m'appelle pas Potter, mais James Claw.

_-_Claw ? Pourquoi ?

_-_Tout simplement pour empêcher mon ex-femme de prendre possession de la fortune de ma famille et de chasser mes deux enfants sous le seul motif qu'ils ne sont pas aussi célèbres que Jamesie. Bien, nous avons des choses à faire, alors au revoir.

Sans attendre la réponse du patriarche Weasley et sans voir le visage stupéfait de Lily, les Claw quittèrent la taverne et rejoignirent enfin le Chemin de Traverse. Ils allèrent en premier chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse et commandèrent les ingrédients légaux qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir dans le manoir, sang de dragon, écailles de dragon, griffes de dragon, œil de cafard etc... Quand ils firent presque pleurer de joie le vendeur, ils allèrent sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour la plus grande réluctance des adultes, mais Harry et Léa s'y sentaient comme des poissons dans l'eau. Une vieille sorcière, voyante sur les bords, s'approcha d'eux et les serra contre elle en murmurant :

_-_Merci mes enfants, grâce à vous mon époux a été sauvé. D'après le médicomage, la potion était d'une qualité supérieure et c'est ce qui lui a sauvé la vie. Comment ?

_-_Le sang de licorne. Quand une licorne donne son sang volontairement, ses pouvoirs sont amplifiés et bénéfiques, répondit doucement Léa.

_-_Mais pour cela, il faut que la licorne vous aime et vous fasse pleinement confiance. Je peux vous dire que c'est très difficile d'avoir la confiance des licornes, renchérit Harry.

_-_Merci mes petits, vous nous avez sauvé la vie. Je m'appelle Agathe Ellis, que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ?

_-_Ne pas dévoiler notre identité, car alors le Ministère pourra nous faire fermer car nous n'avons pas dix-huit ans et pour eux, des examens sont plus importants que l'expérience, lui dit Harry.

_-_N'ayez crainte, je ne ferai rien qui vous forcerai à fermer boutique.

_-_Avez-vous suffisamment de potions pour un mois ?

_-_Oui, pour quelle raison ?

_-_Et bien, pendant un mois nous allons fermer nos portes le temps d'améliorer nos stocks. Car malgré notre avance dans le domaine des potions, nous sommes toujours des enfants et nous souhaitons pouvoir passer du temps avec notre famille.

_-_Je comprends mon petit. Je vais prévenir tout le monde et donc dans un mois vous reviendrez ?

_-_Oui, notre famille va nous aider à agrandir notre stock de Potions et ensuite, on rouvre.

_-_Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu.

La petite famille repartit tandis que la vieille sorcière annonçait à tous que le petit cochon allait fermer pour un mois. Tous pensèrent qu'ils partaient en vacances et seule la vieille femme savait la vérité. Les Claw allèrent chez un autre apothicaire, là où on trouvait les ingrédients totalement illégaux, dents de vampires, sang de jeune vierge, sang de sombrale etc... Harry et Léa savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se faire livrer car ils seraient pris par les aurors et donc, ils devaient acheter sur place les ingrédients. Léa avait apporté sa malle à neuf serrures et tous les deux remplirent à ras bord le premier compartiment de tout ce qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Cela leur coûta quand même mille gallions et ils n'avaient pas encore terminé leurs courses, ils n'avaient pas assez d'ingrédients pour faire toutes les potions nécessaires. Ils écumèrent toute l'Allée des Embrumes et quand ils eurent terminé, ils en avaient enfin suffisamment pour toutes les potions désirées. La petite famille soupira de fatigue, il leur avait fallu écumer toute la journée l'Allée des Embrume pour dénicher tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Enfin, ils avaient toutes les quantités voulues et ils pouvaient retourner à Godric Hollow pour faire les potions. James prit sa fille contre lui alors qu'à l'aller il avait pris Harry, puis transplana de même que Sirius qui tenait contre lui Harry. Remus, avant de suivre ses amis, vit des centaines de sorciers soupirer et une s'affoler que le petit cochon ait fermé. Là, il put voir l'influence du « petit cochon ». Ses neveux avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'il transplana et rejoignit sa famille qui l'attendait pour lui tirer les oreilles.

A suivre


	6. photo, opération et sexappeal

Photo, opération et sex-appeal Chapitre 6

Dans le manoir familial, Harry découvrit la réponse de Severus Rogue et contacta Madame Pomfresh et lui écrivit :

_Chère Madame Pomfresh._

_Pour des raisons d'amélioration de la gestion de nos stocks, nous allons fermer durant un mois ce qui vous permettra de vous entraîner à lancer le sort « ronge-os » sur un mannequin. Surtout n'essayez pas de le faire sur un patient car pour que ce sortilège ne soit pas dangereux, il faut badigeonner au préalable la région environnant la partie ciblée d'une potion qui n'est en vente que par nos soins. Cela vous permettra de ne pas trembler le moment venu. Nous vous enverrons les clichés du patient ainsi que la zone à traiter._

_LES CLAW_

Il siffla l'un de ses hiboux et lui donna les clichés que lui avait envoyé Severus et lui ordonna de les donner à l'infirmière de Poudlard. L'oiseau hulula joyeusement, puis fila à Poudlard afin de donner la lettre à son destinataire. Madame Pomfresh allait se préparer à quitter son infirmerie pour aller manger quand un hibou arriva avec les clichés de son futur patient. Elle remercia le hibou, puis ouvrit la lettre et sentit sa mâchoire s'effondrer sur le sol quand elle reconnut le sombre Severus Rogue. Alors comme cela le professeur de Potions voulait changer de tête. C'était bien pour lui, il aurait enfin la vie qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir s'il n'avait pas eut un père alcoolique et violent. Elle observa avec beaucoup d'attention le nez de son collègue. Il y avait une grosse boule disgracieuse à la base de l'appendice nasale qui se terminait en une courbe affreuse. En relisant la lettre des Claw, elle découvrit le sort à utiliser et commença à trembler en imaginant les dégâts si elle se trompait. Elle tuerait le pauvre professeur de Potions. Soupirant, elle décida de commencer l'entraînement le lendemain, elle avait un mois devant elle afin d'améliorer sa technique.

A Godric Hollow, la petite famille après avoir dévoré le repas fourni par les elfes de maison, alla se coucher, car ils allaient devoir se lever tôt le lendemain pour commencer à concevoir des Potions matin, midi et soir de ce durant un mois...

… Pour les Maraudeurs, ce fut le pire mois de leur vie. Ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de potions, ils ne voulaient plus voir une potion, plus sentir une potion, ils étaient dégoûtés des potions. Ils en avaient fait des milliers, tout le sous-sol était rempli de potions, chacune avait un cachot attitré. En fait, ils avaient maintenant assez de réserve pour six mois de potions. Les enfants avaient décidés qu'ils feraient leurs potions que le soir afin de ne pas laisser leur stock se vider. James, Sirius, Remus, Harry et Léa étaient complètement épuisés et décidèrent d'aller se coucher, car le lendemain, le petit cochon allait rouvrir. De plus, ils avaient un homme à soigner. Un peu avant d'entrer dans leur chambre, Harry dit à sa sœur :

_-_Léa, demain, je vais voir Madame Pomfresh et je lui montre comment faire pour remodeler un nez et toi tu fais ce que tu veux, d'accord ?

_-_Oui. Bonne nuit Harry.

_-_Bonne nuit Léa.

Les deux enfants pénétrèrent chacun dans leur chambre, se préparèrent pour la nuit puis s'endormirent comme des loirs, l'épuisement ayant raison de leurs paupières. Ils ne sentirent donc pas leur père entrer dans leur chambre à chacun et les border tendrement avant de les embrasser sur le front. James était bigrement fier de ses deux enfants. Il les aimait tellement qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait survivre s'ils décidaient de le chasser. Il resta dix minutes dans chaque chambre, puis quand la fatigue fut trop forte, il alla enfin se coucher. La nuit fut longue et reposante pour tout le monde tandis qu'à l'extérieur de Godric Hollow, Lily et Jamesie fêtaient l'achat du Manoir Jedusor à Little Hangleton.

Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain, Harry contacta l'infirmière afin qu'elle soit prête à faire l'opération, puis il contacta le professeur Rogue en lui disant de se rendre à l'école Poudlard auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Severus en lisant le mot pensa à une escroquerie, retourna au collège et c'est fulminant qu'il entra dans le domaine de l'infirmière. Avant qu'il puisse hurler sa colère, il vit la vieille femme préparer une salle pour l'opération. Elle leva la tête et lui dit :

_-_Vous êtes un peu en avance. C'est la première fois que j'ai cela à faire et cela m'inquiète. Mais si cela réussit alors vous serez un nouvel homme.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas une arnaque, Severus se mit à trembler, il commençait à avoir peur, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui et il avait peur de terminer le chemin qui y menait. Quand dix heures sonna, Madame Pomfresh lui dit :

_-_Mettez-vous en blouse, puis allongez-vous sur le lit. Je vais vous lancer un sort de sommeil car on ne peut utiliser de potions qui pourraient mal réagir avec celle qui vous soignera. Vous êtes prêt ?

_-_Je... j'ai horriblement peur... Mais oui, je suis prêt.

Severus s'habilla de la minuscule blouse de l'infirmerie d'un coup de baguette et s'allongea sur la table d'opération. Madame Pomfresh lança le sort de sommeil et quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme dormait profondément. Elle ne savait pas quand allait arriver Monsieur Claw, mais elle espérait qu'il arrive rapidement avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise cardiaque.

A Godric Hollow, Harry descendit dans le salon une potion à la main. Il salua Sirius, James et Remus, Léa étant en train de créer des potions plus qu'expérimentales, puis but d'une traite le liquide verdâtre qui avait vraiment l'air dégoûtant. Tous se demandaient ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que Harry s'écroule à genoux en hurlant de douleur. James se précipita sur son fils et fit un bond en arrière quand la transformation commença. Son enfant acquit la même taille que la sienne, ses cheveux devinrent blonds, ses yeux gris et son visage perdit les traits des Claw pour d'autres plus communs. Harry se leva et se tourna vers sa famille qui l'observait avec stupéfaction. L'enfant leur dit avec un sourire :

_-_Amélioration du polynectar, il dure jusqu'à ce que je prenne l'antidote.

_-_Par Merlin !

Tous les adultes étaient stupéfaits devant les avancées des deux enfants. Harry prit son sac puis après un sourire vers sa famille lança de la poudre de cheminette en disant :

_-_Infirmerie de Poudlard.

Puis il disparut dans un feu vert.

Madame Pomfresh se demandait à quel moment il arriverait, quand sa cheminée devint verte et qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année apparut et lui dit :

_-_Bonjour, je me nomme Lucius Claw, je vais vous aider à effectuer cette opération.

_-_Je vous remercie.

Harry mit des gants transparent comme des gants de médecin moldu, mais totalement différents. Ensuite, il prit une noix d'une pommade rouge et la fit pénétrer dans le visage de l'homme pour le protéger du sortilège. Le seul endroit qui ne fut pas touché fut le nez. Harry expliquait en même temps à l'infirmière les fonctions de cette potion et les contre-indications. Quand la pommade eut disparu, il se tourna vers la femme et lui dit :

_-_Allez-y.

Madame Pomfresh expira tout l'air dans ses poumons pour calmer sa nervosité, puis pointant sa baguette sur le nez de Severus, elle murmura :

_-_**Corrode osso**

Un rayon violet sortit de la baguette et comme un acide rongea le cartilage et l'os du nez de Severus. Quand l'os arriva au niveau désiré, Harry badigeonna immédiatement le nez avec une potion bleue qui stoppa l'effet du sort. Harry se redressa et dit à Madame Pomfresh :

_-_Nous devons attendre dix minutes que la potion fasse son effet ainsi je pourrai vous expliquer les effets des potions.

Durant dix minutes, il expliqua comment mettre les potions et quand. Il lui dit qu'il était impératif de mettre des gants créés à partir de la paroi de l'estomac d'un dragon. Ainsi les gants étaient assez fins pour ressentir les choses et assez résistants pour ne pas être en contact avec des potions puissantes, car elles endormaient les nerfs durant plus de vingt quatre heures. Quand il eut terminé de tout lui dire, ils retournèrent auprès de leur patient afin de continuer à le soigner. Harry qui s'était préalablement lavé les mains et donc ses gants, prit une noisette de crème verte qu'il déposa sur la base du nez et commença à masser. L'infirmière était stupéfaite, car sous les doigts de l'homme une boule apparaissait. Il utilisa tout un pot de pommade et avait créé une boule d'os extrêmement malléable. Avec l'aide de l'infirmière, il la travailla afin de recréer un nez élégant et qui n'enlaidissait pas le visage du patient. Quand ils eurent terminé, Harry mit une autre pommade rose cette fois-ci qui accélérait le durcissement des os en les gardant droits. Quand Severus Rogue se réveillerait, il aurait un nez plus petit, légèrement retroussé et gracieux. Maintenant que tout était terminé, Harry alla se laver les mains, puis dit :

_-_La potion rose sert à faire durcir les os mais interdiction de faire de potions pendant une semaine sous peine de se retrouver avec un nez en trompe d'éléphant. Il devra obligatoirement passer au moins quatre heures au soleil. Pour se laver les cheveux, il devra utiliser un shampooing moldu pendant une semaine.

_-_Il ne va pas aimer.

_-_Tenez, prenez cette photo ça le convaincra de ne rien faire de stupide.

_-_Merci. Mais parlons de notre collaboration.

_-_Nous avons notre savoir-faire en potions vous avez le vôtre en médicomagie donc je pense que cinquante-cinquante c'est honnête.

_-_Je le pense aussi. Je souhaiterai me procurer vos potions

_-_Alors vous utiliserez le parchemin et vous nous demanderez la quantité voulue.

_-_Je vous remercie.

_-_Au revoir, nous vous contacterons pour le règlement de vos honoraires.

Harry jeta de la poudre de cheminette et chuchota sa destination afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Quelques minutes après qu'il soit partit, Madame Pomfresh lança le contre-sort sur Severus qui se réveilla bien reposé. Il s'assit et fut très étonné en ne ressentant aucune sensation dans la région nasale. Il allait toucher son nez quand une main féminine l'en empêcha et l'infirmière lui dit :

_-_L'opération s'est bien passée, et j'ai quelques recommandations à vous faire.

Severus fit une tête de quinze mètres quand il appris qu'il n'avait plus le droit de faire des potions, mais quand il vit le nez qu'il risquait d'avoir s'il ne faisait pas attention, il décida de ne pas faire de bêtises et se résigna à lire un livre au soleil près du lac. Heureusement que la rentrée était dans dix jours. Severus bougonna un peu, mais se mira avec un grand sourire quand il vit son visage. Il était beau. Enfin, il était beau. Décidant de changer de comportement, il serra Poppy contre lui et la remercia. Il quitta la pièce ainsi que le domaine de Poudlard. Ne voulant pas détruire le travail de Poppy il décida de ne pas transplaner et appela le magicobus qui l'amena chez lui, puis c'est par le même moyen de transport qu'il retourna à l'école avec ses affaires. Quand il retourna à Poudlard, il alla dans ses appartements, prit un livre et alla le lire au soleil. Durant une semaine, il passa son temps à l'extérieur et vit sa peau pâle et jaunâtre devenir d'un beau caramel allant parfaitement avec ses beaux cheveux soyeux et ses yeux profonds. Il avait abandonné sa lourde cape pour un pantalon noir, et un polo blanc. Mais quand personne n'était dans les environs, il se mettait torse nu et en maillot de bain et se faisait bronzer tout en lisant. Trois jours avant la fin de son interdiction de professer, il proposa à Poppy de faire un pique-nique avec lui. La vieille femme accepta avec joie et alla rejoindre son collègue près du lac. Les deux amis discutèrent tranquillement, Poppy étant ravie que son ami ait enfin une chance d'avoir la vie qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à manger, un hibou arriva avec un paquet accroché à la patte et se dirigea vers l'infirmière. La vieille femme prit le paquet, l'ouvrit et découvrit une bourse et un mot qu'elle lut à voix haute :

_Chère Madame Pomfresh._

_Voici le paiement qui vous est dû ainsi que la facturation de l'intervention. Si vous désirez continuer notre collaboration, contactez-nous afin que nous fassions un contrat en bon et dû forme._

_Les Claw._

Madame Pomfresh reposa la lettre, ouvrit la bourse et vit avec stupeur deux cent gallions en tomber. Severus lui dit :

_-_J'ai payé cette opération quatre cent gallions. Vous avez reçu pile la moitié.

Le jeune homme était vraiment impressionné, les Claw étaient honnêtes et scrupuleux. C'était vraiment un plaisir de voir que ces qualités n'avaient pas disparu du monde sorcier et moldu. Poppy eut un sourire et dit :

_-_Je crois que je vais continuer la collaboration avec les Claw, car je gagne plus qu'avec Saint Mangouste ou Poudlard. Mais je continuerai à travailler à Poudlard, car j'aime aider les enfants.

_-_Et les enfants sont ravis de vous avoir à leurs côtés, répondit Severus qui la serra contre lui dans une étreinte que seul un fils fait à sa mère.

Poppy était vraiment heureuse pour Severus, elle le voyait un peu comme un fils, il faut dire que c'est elle qui le consolait quand il revenait des vacances d'été le dos en sang. Et le mieux, c'était que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers Severus étaient réciproque et c'est un fils et une mère qui continuèrent à dévorer ce que les elfes de maisons avaient cuisiné pour eux. Ce fut une magnifique journée pour eux, et ils se promirent de refaire des repas comme cela.

Le jour où il fut libéré, il sentit la photo de son visage vibrer et quand il la regarda, il découvrit un message : « Vous êtes libre ! ». Il regarda si personne n'était présent et dansa de joie. Au lieu d'aller se précipiter pour faire des potions, il se précipita pour changer sa garde robe. Il quitta Poudlard et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis alla chez madame Guipure qui ne le reconnut pas. Il souriait largement et tout à sa joie, il ne fit pas attention aux femmes qui le regardaient avec un air affamé, prêtes à se jeter sur lui pour le violer. Quand il eut changé de garde robe, le beau brun alla d'abord chez le coiffeur et se fit une coupe moderne qui dégageait son visage et l'embellissait. Nouvelle vie disait nouveau style. Maintenant qu'il était prêt, il retourna à Poudlard afin d'être présent pour le repas du soir. A part Poppy, personne ne l'avait vu et donc, il allait faire un tabac. Il mit une fine robe en soie bleu marine sur ses vêtements moldus qui rehaussait les formes alléchantes de son corps et alla d'un pas souple et félin vers la Grande Salle.

Quand il y pénétra, personne ne fit attention à lui, car trop occupés à manger ou à discuter. La seule qui fit attention à lui fut Poppy qui sentit sa mâchoire dégringoler sur le sol. Dommage qu'elle soit déjà mariée, et qu'elle le considère comme son fils, car le professeur de Potions était bigrement sexy. Les autres le remarquèrent quand la sévère McGonagall recracha le jus de citrouille qu'elle était en train de boire en voyant l'allure de son nouveau collègue. Là, les réactions furent à peu près les mêmes, ils étaient stupéfaits devant les changements du sombre professeur de Potions. Tous les professeurs féminins se mirent à rougir devant lui. Severus eut un léger sourire et se dit qu'il allait avoir du succès auprès de la gent féminine de Poudlard. Il allait devenir plus impartial, car il n'avait pas l'intention de redevenir un mangemort. Il était libre de choisir son destin et ce n'est pas Dumbledore ou Voldemort qui le feraient. Albus le regardait avec stupéfaction et demanda :

_-_Mais comment ?

_-_Un petit cochon rose et un excellent médicomage m'ont permis d'avoir un visage humain, répondit Severus en souriant joyeusement.

L'infirmière devint cramoisie devant le compliment de son collègue et joua un instant avec ses légumes. Personne ne fit attention à la colère qui se lisait dans les yeux d'Albus. Il était furieux car il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre l'emprise qu'il avait sur Severus et que ce dernier refuserait de continuer à être un espion.

Les trois jours qui les séparaient de la rentrée passèrent à toute allure et c'est un Severus très nerveux qui s'installa à la table des professeurs. Minerva qui avait bien vu l'état de son collègue lui dit :

_-_Calmez-vous Severus, ils ne vont pas vous manger.

_-_Ils peuvent faire pire. Après tout ce sont des adolescents bourrés d'hormones, ils vont me sauter dessus.

_-_Vous y mettrez un frein, j'ai confiance en vous pour terroriser les élèves en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

Severus lui fit un sourire et récolta un borborygme étrange. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête et vit toutes les filles de Poudlard de plus de douze ans le regarder la bave aux lèvres. Il eut un sourire et dit à sa collègue :

_-_Je crois ma chère Minerva que je vais devenir la coqueluche de cet établissement.

_-_Je le crois aussi, pouffa Minerva devant la tête des élèves.

A suivre


	7. Contrat, cours et libération

Contrat, cours et libération chapitre 7

Non loin de là, à Godric Hollow, la petite famille passa son temps à s'amuser, malgré un problème, de plus en plus de personnes demandaient de la potion Tue-loup, or n'ayant pas l'autorisation du créateur de cette potion, ils n'avaient pas le droit de la faire et donc de la commercialiser. Harry alla demander à celui qui avait réponse à tout :

_-_Papa ?

_-_Oui, mon ange ?

_-_On a un problème, pleins de gens demandent de la potion tue-loup, mais ce n'est pas une potion libre de droit, donc on n'a pas le droit de le faire.

_-_Tu sais qui l'a créé ?

_-_Non.

_-_C'est Severus Rogue qui l'a fait, répondit Remus qui était en train d'écraser Sirius aux échecs.

_-_Severus Rogue ? Je connais ce nom, marmonna Harry.

_-_D'où le connais-tu ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Ça y est, je me souviens. C'était lui qui se faisait opérer du nez, il avait aussi commandé du shampooing pour protéger ses cheveux, répondit Harry.

_-_Et maintenant il ressemble à quoi ? demanda James.

_-_Et bien, on a reçu une photo de lui il n'y a pas longtemps, et il est très séduisant d'après Agathe.

_-_Mais Agathe n'est pas objective, tout ce qui porte un pantalon est séduisant pour elle, ricana Sirius.

_-_Attendez, je vais vous le montrer.

Harry partit pour chercher le dossier Severus et montra à sa famille le nouveau professeur de Potions. Sirius siffla en voyant les changements et s'exclama :

_-_Oh la vache ! Il est super mignon. Merde ! Il va me piquer toutes mes futures petites amies.

_-_Et bien, vous avez fait du bon travail dit donc, dit Remus époustouflé par la transformation.

_-_Merci. Oh ! Interdiction de colporter des rumeurs, le petit cochon est fier de sa discrétion quant à ses clients. Enfin, sauf quand cela est illégal, bien sûr.

_-_D'accord, on te jure que tout ce qui a trait au petit cochon ne quittera jamais les portes du manoir.

_-_Je vous fais confiance.

James se jura de ne jamais perdre la confiance de son fils et donc se força à oublier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il rendit à son fils la photo et lui dit :

_-_Quant à ton problème, propose-lui une collaboration. Il acceptera car il a pu tester votre honnêteté et la qualité de vos potions.

_-_D'accord. Merci papa.

Harry embrassa son père sur la joue, puis alla rejoindre Léa et fit une belle lettre pour le sombre professeur de Potions puis l'envoya.

La répartition venait de se finir et le repas de commencer quand tous virent un hibou gris se poser devant Severus et lui tendait une patte en hululant de joie. Le professeur lui donna un morceau de bacon que le volatile dévora en attendant la réponse, car Harry n'avait pas retrouvé le papier à réponse immédiate. Severus ouvrit la lettre et découvrit son contenu.

_Monsieur Severus Rogue._

_Nous avons appris que vous étiez le propriétaire de la Potion Tue-loup qui permet à un loup garou de garder une certaine maîtrise de soi. N'étant pas dans le domaine publique, nous ne pouvons la commercialiser c'est pour cela que nous vous proposons de vous payer des royalties en échange du droit de faire et de commercialiser votre création. Si vous êtes intéressé, pourriez-vous répondre par hibou ?_

_Les Claw._

Severus était très intéressé par cette proposition et répondit à la suite de la lettre :

_Messieurs Claw,_

_Je suis très intéressé par votre proposition, mais avant d'accepter, je souhaiterai connaître le montant que vous me proposez pour chaque potion vendue._

_Severus Rogue._

Après avoir relu la lettre, il la plia, la donna au hibou qui repartit tout en hululant comme un fou. Le hibou fila voir son maître qui lut la lettre et écrivit immédiatement la réponse et envoya le hibou plus que ravi car il allait pouvoir se remplir la panse. Tous les élèves discutaient entre eux des changements du pire des professeurs quand le hibou revint avec la réponse. Severus prit le parchemin et lut :

_Monsieur Severus Rogue, _

_Nous pensons que nous vendrons la potion un gallion, nous pensons qu'il serait correcte que vous receviez trente pour cent de la somme soit cinq mornilles et deux noises par potions vendues. Cela vous semble-t-il suffisant ? Ou souhaitiez-vous en discuter ?_

_Les Claw._

Severus était vraiment alléché, car avec les autres laboratoires qui vendaient la potion cinq gallions, lui ne touchait qu'un pour cent du prix soit vingt quatre noises. Il préférait largement le petit cochon. Et ce qui était bien, c'est que le contrat était arrivé à son terme la veille et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de le continuer. Il répondit donc en acceptant la proposition. Le hibou repartit, puis revint un demi-heure plus tard avec un contrat à signer. Severus devant Albus horrifié le signa sans problème, il n'aurait plus à travailler pour les Laboratoires Citron qui l'exploitaient littéralement. Albus siffla :

_-_Vous n'avez pas l'intention de signer, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Mais je viens de le faire, Albus. Il est hors de question que je continue à ne recevoir qu'un misérable pourcentage pour mes potions alors qu'avec le petit cochon, je recevrai trente pour cent du prix de vente. Le calcul est vite fait.

Severus donna le contrat dûment signé au hibou qui repartit un peu lourdement avec tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Le hibou se posa devant Harry en lâchant un rôt bruyant. Léa pouffa de rire et demanda :

_-_Alors ?

_-_On a l'autorisation de Severus Rogue pour faire de la potion Tue-loup, répondit Harry qui fit enregistrer le contrat avec la magie.

_-_Génial. Mais, maintenant on va devoir se farcir la potion. Tu crois que papa et les autres voudrons nous aider ?

_-_Je ne....

_-_Avec plaisir, s'exclama Remus qui avait remarqué le hibou qui faisait des allers et retours, et qui avait écouté derrière la porte accompagné de James et Sirius.

Travaillèrent dur tous les cinq et il leur fallut presque une semaine pour avoir suffisamment de potion, le début avait été laborieux, car les trois adultes foiraient à chaque fois leurs potions et donc ils durent recevoir des cours de la part des deux enfants. Sirius rouge de honte avait marmonné à ses deux frères :

_-_Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache que nous avons reçu des cours de potions de la part de deux enfants de dix ans.

_-_C'est sûr, je n'imagine même pas la honte, soupira James en regardant le gel bizarre qu'il avait réussi à avoir.

Mais le pire, c'est que ses deux enfants regardaient ça avec le plus grand des étonnements, il était un véritable cas. Harry lança un coup d'œil vers sa sœur et dit :

_-_Papa, on peut garder ta potion pour voir les effets que ça donne ?

_-_Heu... d'accord.

_-_Merci, papa.

Ils mirent le chaudron dans une pièce à part, puis revinrent avec un propre et les deux enfants leur expliquèrent avec beaucoup de patience la façon de la faire. Remus écoutait avec attention, puis quand les deux enfants eurent terminé de parler, les trois adultes commencèrent la potion et la réussirent. Ils étaient fiers comme des paons et Remus dit :

_-_Léa, Harry, vous devriez penser à devenir professeurs de potions. Vous êtes excellents.

Les deux enfants devinrent écarlates et se concentrèrent sur leurs chaudrons pour que leur famille ne les voie pas rougir. Toute la petite famille continua à faire la potion et un autre cachot fut rempli de fioles de potions. Il y en avait assez pour six mois, car il ne fallait qu'une fiole pour trois jours. Maintenant que c'était terminé, ils allèrent se coucher épuisés après une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur qui s'était incrustée dans leur peau.

Le lendemain, le petit cochon vendit ses premières potions tue-loup qui partirent à une allure folle. A la fin de la journée, et après l'inventaire, les deux enfants découvrirent qu'ils avaient vendu le tiers de leur stock. Il y avait plus de loup-garous qu'ils ne le pensaient et donc ils refirent des potions mais en multipliant par cent les quantités d'ingrédients afin d'en faire plus en une fois. A eux deux, ils firent suffisamment de potions pour la totalité des sorciers d'Angleterre, mais ils avaient un problème, ils n'avaient plus assez de fioles. Se regardant, ils eurent la même idée et lancèrent un appel au secours à tous leurs clients qui leur rendirent leur fiole grâce à la tête de cochon. Mais ils durent quand même en racheter rien que pour y mettre la potion tue-loup.

A la fin de la semaine, ils envoyèrent à Severus Rogue ses royalties. Severus qui était dans ses appartements allait se coucher quand une chouette effraie entra et lui donna une bourse, avec une lettre. Severus libéra l'animal de ses fardeaux, puis le volatile repartit tout aussi vite. Le professeur ouvrit la lettre et lut :

_Monsieur Severus Rogue_

_Voici la part qui vous revient après une semaine de vente. Soit..._

Severus cessa de lire et ouvrit la bourse et la renversa. Là, il vit un nombre incalculable de pièces qui tombaient sur le sol. Haletant, il reprit la lettre et continua à lire :

_Soit 1191 gallions 12 mornilles et 8 noises. Nous pensons baisser le prix de cette potion, car certains loup-garous ne peuvent payer un prix pareil donc dans certains quartiers, le prix sera divisé par dix, passant donc de un gallion pour le Chemin de Traverse et tout quartier aisée à une mornille et vingt noises voir moins selon les bourses. Cela permettra à ceux qui ont peu de moyen d'avoir la possibilité de trouver un travail et de là payer plus cher la potion en changeant de quartier._

Severus éclata de rire, les Claw faisaient dans l'humanitaire tout en gardant en tête l'augmentation de leur clientèle. Déjà que la potion n'était pas chère mais à ce prix là, le nombre de personnes pouvant l'acheter augmentera rapidement et il n'y aura donc pas vraiment de perte. Il ne termina pas le reste de la lecture et tentant le tout pour le tout écrivit :

_Je suis d'accord._

Il sursauta quand la réponse apparut immédiatement après :

_Nous vous remercions de votre confiance et de votre compréhension._

A partir de ce moment, le petit cochon apparut dans les quartiers les plus pauvres d'Angleterre, y compris dans les égouts où s'étaient réfugiés des lycanthropes. Ils chassèrent le petit cochon qui les amena directement à la tête de cochon. Certains avaient entendu parler de cette marque de potions et l'un des rares qui savaient lire, écrivit :

_Nous voudrions de la potion tue-loup._

La réponse arriva immédiatement

_Combien pouvez-vous payer ?_

Ils comptèrent le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient et il répondit :

_Trois mornilles_

_Combien êtes-vous ?_

_Cent cinq._

_Cela fera donc cent cinq fioles de potions, une fiole pour trois jours et par personne pour deux noises._

Le loup-garou fondit en larme et mit les deux noises dans la gueule du cochon et là il vit apparaître des fioles. Et des petits verres, cent cinq aussi, afin qu'ils ne se trompent pas. Il reçut aussi cent cinq papiers à remplir prouvant qu'ils prenaient de la potion tue-loup et donc qu'ils étaient inoffensifs, passeports indispensables pour trouver du travail ou même pour aller à l'école. Il découvrit aussi une brochure pour l'école de Magie pour Loup-garous qui s'était dotée d'une nouvelle partie enseignant aux adultes. Le loup-garou se tourna vers les siens et s'exclama :

_-_Ils nous offrent la chance de vivre comme les autres. Nos enfants et même les adultes vont pouvoir aller à l'école. Nous allons pouvoir trouver un travail, manger à notre faim et avoir une maison pour nous. Qui est d'accord pour signer ?

Tous acceptèrent, pour la première fois quelqu'un les aidait sans rien demander en retour, enfin, presque. Le premier loup-garou qui se nommait Denis remplit tous les documents et les renvoya par la gueule de cochon. Ils furent les premiers loups-garous des égouts à accepter cette opportunité et furent suivis quelques mois plus tard par d'autres meutes aussi mal en point. Le monde sorcier venait de changer radicalement et la discrimination n'était plus tolérée, pour les loups-garous. Quand les nouveaux élèves allèrent dans leur nouvelle école, les professeurs découvrirent que certains loups pouvaient se transformer en animagus, mais pas d'autres qui devraient se contenter de la potion tue-loup. Devant le nombre d'élèves qui augmentait chaque jour, Remus créa une autre école. En tout, il en créa cinq en Angleterre dans des manoirs non-utilisés par les Pot... les Claw.

A suivre


	8. Rencontre à Noël

Rencontre à Noël chapitre 8

Le temps passa assez rapidement dans le manoir de Godric Hollow, la famille s'amusait joyeusement et les problèmes de logistique du petit cochon cessèrent d'envahir la vie privée des Claw. Noël approchait à grand pas quand Harry et Léa décidèrent d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël de toute la famille. Ils avaient voulu y aller seul, mais James avait poussé des hauts cris en apprenant ce que ses deux bébés voulaient faire. Il décida que tous les cinq iraient faire les courses, ensemble, car il ne voulait pas les perdre. Les deux enfants bien qu'un peu... bon, d'accord, beaucoup agacés par l'instinct de mère-poule de leur père, adoraient cela, car cela voulait dire que leur père s'inquiétait vraiment pour eux. Et donc, ils étaient tous les cinq sur le Chemin de Traverse et recherchaient le cadeau idéal enfin les cadeaux idéaux car la règle était simple autant de cadeaux que de Noël en famille. James était mort de honte car il ne pouvait offrir qu'un seul cadeau pour ses enfants alors que Sirius et Remus leur en offriraient cinq. Alors il allait tenter de choisir la qualité au lieu de la quantité. Les livres de Potions ? Ses enfants avaient la bibliothèque la plus fourni du monde sorcier. Alors il réfléchissait, enfin, tous réfléchissaient quand ils virent avec horreur Lily Evans arriver avec Jamesie Potter. Les deux enfants grimacèrent de dégoût tandis que les sorciers hurlaient le nom de leur « sauveur ».

La petite famille essaya de se carapater, mais la rousse vit son ex-mari et ses deux bâtards d'enfants. Comment avait-elle pu porter ces déchets ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle les détestait, car ils faisaient de l'ombre à son Jamesie par leur simple présence. Mais bon, elle avait le moyen de les rabaisser. Elle s'approcha de James avec un sourire mauvais et dit :

_-_Potter ! Quelle surprise.

_-_Moi de même. Mais tu devrais m'appeler par mon nouveau nom, Claw. Vois-tu, pour protéger le patrimoine de ma famille j'ai préféré changer de nom, ainsi ma fortune ne tombera pas entre tes mains et je ne risquerai pas d'avoir un regrettable accident avant la majorité de MES enfants. Oh, je dois te dire que Harry est l'héritier mâle de la famille Claw et donc il héritera du nom de cette très ancienne famille et de toute la fortune.

_-_Je m'en moque, j'ai toute la fortune que je souhaite et pour vous montrer que je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, je t'invite toi, Remus, Sirius et... eux pour fêter Noël. Le Ministre de la Magie se sentirait insulter si vous ne veniez pas.

James serra les poings et dit en grimaçant un sourire :

_-_J'accepte avec plaisir, Evans.

Elle leur donna cinq invitations et repartit rejoindre son fils et la foule. Les cinq autres regardèrent les parchemins et soupirèrent, la fête tombait le 25 décembre. C'était fait exprès afin qu'elle puisse les rabaisser. Harry dit :

_-_Je la déteste cette vieille mégère.

_-_Dois-je te remettre en mémoire que cette vieille mégère est notre mère, répondit Léa.

_-_Ça n'empêche que je la déteste.

Léa eut un sourire un peu sadique et dit :

_-_Et si cette année seulement, on changeait un peu.

_-_Et donc ?

_-_Autant de cadeaux que d'année sur terre.

_-_D'accord ! s_'_exclama James.

Tous les cinq partirent dans l'allée sorcière et recherchèrent des cadeaux pour tous, mais quand Harry et Léa furent partis de leur côté, James attrapa Remus et Sirius et leur dit :

_-_On va leur offrir dix cadeaux par personne.

_-_Pourq...

_-_Lily veut les humilier, les rabaisser et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. J'en achète dix, tu en achète dix et Rem aussi.

_-_Je te suis Prongs.

_-_Me too !

Avec un grand sourire pas naturel, les trois adultes s'éparpillèrent dans la rue sorcière. James tout heureux dévalisa les magasins afin d'offrir ce qu'il y avait de plus beau à sa famille, ses deux enfants et ses deux frères. Ayant été lâchement abandonné par Harry et les autres, il s'assit sur une chaise et fit les comptes, Sirius et Remus avaient trente six ans, donc ils allaient recevoir trente six cadeaux de toute leur famille, James fit le calcul pour savoir combien de cadeaux il allait offrir à ses frères, il arriva à la conclusion qu'il allait acheter neuf cadeaux pour Remus et pour Sirius, pour ses deux enfants et bien comme convenu dix pour Harry et pour Léa, soit trente huit paquets. Tout heureux, il fouilla dans les divers magasins et trouva tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout content de ses achats, il rentra au manoir, fit les papiers cadeaux, puis retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de les rejoindre. Il s'installa à une table au magasin de Florian Fortarôme et attendit le retour de sa famille. Connaissant parfaitement les goûts des quatre autres, il avait commandé cinq glaces aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Harry adorait les glaces au goût de fondant des chaudrons avec des éclats de chocolat, Léa c'était de la glace au caramel avec des éclats de noisettes, Remus fondait pour du chocolat noir à la menthe et Sirius de la glace à la patacitrouille avec des éclats de biscuit. James était dans la lune repensant à la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise de sa vie et sursauta violemment quand il sentit deux lèvres lui embrasser les joues. Revenant sur terre, il vit ses deux enfants et ses deux frères qui s'asseyaient à la table et commençaient à dévorer ce qu'il y avait devant eux. James les regardait avec tendresse, n'étant pas pressé de voir la journée passer. Malheureusement, le temps est ainsi fait qui fila comme de l'eau entre les doigts d'un enfant, et ils durent repartirent à Godric Hollow.

Tous soupirèrent en voyant que le vingt cinq décembre s'approchait rapidement. Tous se préparèrent afin d'être le plus beau possible. Léa mit la robe que lui avait offert son père et lui demanda de changer la couleur, la robe devint d'une riche couleur bleu nuit avec des broderies argentées de toutes beautés. Elle se regarda dans la glace et mit des petits escarpins argentés avec des broderies bleues, elle mit le diadème de la famille Claw, une parure composée d'une rivière de diamant avec au centre un diamant rose de trente deux carats, une paire de boucles d'oreilles, un bracelet en diamant et une bague sertie de seize diamants. En plus de la parure, elle portait le bracelet que lui avait offert son frère, sur l'autre poignet. Maintenant prête, elle se fit un sourire qui s'agrandit quand James la serra contre lui en lui murmurant :

_-_Tu vas être la reine du bal ma chérie.

_-_Non, la princesse, Harry le prince et toi le roi.

Le 25 décembre était enfin arrivé et les Claw étaient prêts à se faire reconnaître sous leur nouveau nom. Harry portait un smoking typiquement moldu sur lequel se trouvait une robe de sorcier verte émeraude avec des broderies dorées, le parfait mélange Serpentard-Gryffondor. Remus portait une robe d'une superbe couleur topaze qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux dorés, Sirius lui portait une robe noire avec des broderies argentées et enfin James portait une robe blanche avec comme les autres les armes des Claw sur le cœur en broderie rouge. Ils emmenèrent avec eux Sissy l'elfe de maison de Harry et de Léa, ainsi que Kreattur l'elfe de Sirius, Hatti l'elfe de James et enfin Blizzard et Feu follet. Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts, ils partirent pour la propriété des Evans. Le manoir était immense, mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur, et certains ressentaient une sensation malsaine comme si la mort se trouvait près d'eux. C'est ce que les Claw ressentirent, ils n'aimaient vraiment pas cet endroit ni la maîtresse de maison d'ailleurs, quand ils transplanèrent devant l'immense demeure.

James eut un léger sourire quand il vit les Malefoy qui observaient avec mépris Evans jouer la dame de la Haute Société. Il s'approcha d'eux et les salua :

_-_Lucius, vous ne m'avez pas présenté votre charmante épouse.

_-_Quelle terrible négligence. James Claw, je vous présente mon épouse Narcissa Malefoy.

_-_C'est un plaisir, murmura Narcissa en tendant une main gantée de blanc vers James qui s'inclina élégamment puis relâcha la main de l'épouse de son avocat.

_-_Votre fils n'est pas présent ? demanda James.

_-_Mon fils a eu la chance d'éviter cette... mascarade. Cette sang-de-bourbe croit pouvoir se mettre à notre niveau car elle est la mère du survivant, cracha Lucius avec mépris.

_-_Oui, votre fils a eu de la chance. Mes enfants n'ont pas eu cette chance, ils ont été obligés de venir afin qu'elle puisse les humilier, répondit James avec lassitude.

_-_Je suis très impatient de rencontrer vos enfants, James Claw.

_-_Léa, Harry ? Vous venez les enfants ?

Les deux enfants s'approchèrent de leur père, puis se tinrent près de lui. James avec un sourire fier les présenta.

_-_Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa Malefoy je voudrais vous présenter ma fille Léa Claw et mon fils Harry Claw.

_-_Monsieur Malefoy, madame Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Les deux adultes voyaient bien qu'il manquait l'enseignement des bonnes manières de la très haute société, mais cette fraîcheur innocente avait le privilège de plaire à la famille Malefoy, car les deux enfants n'avaient pas de idées préconçues sur eux. Narcissa tendit la main à Harry qui la serra comme on sert la main d'un vieux copain de fac. Lucius pouffa de rire devant l'air stupéfait de son épouse qui lui lança un regard noir. Narcissa expliqua à l'oreille de Harry la façon de se présenter à une dame et eut le plaisir de voir que l'enfant rougissait de honte devant sa bévue. Harry s'écarta, prit délicatement la main de Narcissa, se pencha et la salua avec respect :

_-_Madame Malefoy, c'est un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer.

_-_C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un enfant aussi intelligent qui apprend aussi vite.

Narcissa se tourna vers Léa et lui murmura à l'oreille la façon de se présenter à une femme de la haute société et à un homme. Léa murmura :

_-_Je ne sais pas faire les révérences, madame.

Très amusée, Narcissa le lui expliqua, puis regarda la petite fille lui faire une révérence certes un peu maladroite, mais sincère. L'épouse de Lucius se tourna vers James et lui dit :

_-_Vos enfants sont très bien élevés.

_-_Je vous remercie, mais je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai la honte de reconnaître que durant une bonne période de leur enfance, j'ai pensé comme leur mère, aveuglé par l'orgueil d'avoir le « survivant » comme fils.

_-_Le plus important, c'est que vous fassiez tout votre possible pour rattraper vos erreurs, murmura délicatement la belle femme.

_-_En effet, je ne veux plus jamais faire de peine à mes enfants, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de changer le nom de ma lignée et de reprendre le nom de mes ancêtres, la famille Claw, le nom d'origine de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard.

_-_Et bien, c'est stupéfiant. Il faudrait que nous discutions plus avant de cette situation, cela nous permettra d'éviter la sang-de-bourbe.

Les deux familles avancèrent dignement et fièrement vers le salon. Sirius et Remus papotaient joyeusement ensemble sur l'évolution de la société sorcière tout en suivant James, les enfants et les Malefoy. Ils cessèrent de papoter quand ils virent Lily s'approcher pour saluer les Malefoy. La puissante famille de sang-pure la regarda avec autant de respect que Voldemort regarde un moldu. Les Malefoy et les Claw discutaient avec aisance et Narcissa avait le plaisir de répondre à toutes les questions que les deux enfants lui posaient sur la manière de paraître dans la bonne société. En voyant que la famille Malefoy snobait la maîtresse des lieux, certaines des plus puissantes familles de sang-pure firent la même chose, seuls ceux issus de familles moins prestigieuses engageaient la conversation avec leur hôtesse. Lucius regardait son client, puis demanda :

_-_James, je peux vous appeler James ?

_-_Mais bien sûr.

_-_Je connais assez les maraudeurs pour savoir que vous allez faire un coup d'éclat, non ?

_-_En effet, mais pas de blague, seulement une petite tradition que mes enfants ont mis en place pour toute la famille et qui aura lieu à minuit.

_-_L'heure à laquelle on offre des cadeaux ?

_-_Oui.

Le reste de la soirée passa alors que les deux familles apprenaient à se connaître, les Malefoy étaient assez étonnés, les Claw malgré leur père Gryffondor avaient tout de Serpentard. Tous attendaient avec impatience minuit pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Certaines familles parmi lesquelles se trouvaient des mangemorts s'approchèrent de la famille Claw. C'est ainsi que Sirius, Remus et James se retrouvèrent à tenter de comprendre Crabbe senior et sa femme, ils avaient le parfait exemple de ce qui se passait quand la consanguinité faisait des siennes. Le couple ne se rendait même pas compte que les trois amis étaient en train de se moquer d'eux et de la pire des façons, les Malefoy regardant cela priaient Merlin de ne jamais se retrouver dans la même situation, car si tout le monde riait, ce n'était pas pour leur conversation, mais pour ce que disaient les Claw.

Heureusement, minuit sonna et la maîtresse de maison appela pour donner les cadeaux au survivant. La mère sachant que tout le monde allait lui en offrir des tas n'en avait offert qu'un à son cher bambin qui reçut des cadeaux de tout le monde y compris de la part de sa mère, de Fudge, de Dumbledore et des Weasley. Jamesie reçut une dizaines bricoles sans beaucoup de valeurs de la part de quelques familles de sang-pures, et de la part de sa mère un hibou grand duc, de Fudge un livre sur les plus grands héros du monde sorcier, de Dumbledore une cape noire doublée de satin rouge et des Weasley une boîte de chocogrenouilles. Jamesie regarda les Claw avec un léger regard de mépris que ne supporta pas James. Ce dernier s'exclama :

_-_Nous voulions offrir nos cadeaux à la maison, mais bon. Hatti, les cadeaux des enfants, d'accord ?

_-_Oui, maître James.

L'elfe de maison claqua des doigts et fit apparaître dix cadeaux, plus les trois cadeaux offert à Harry par Léa et à Léa par Harry, puis Sirius ordonna :

_-_Kreattur, les cadeaux ?

L'elfe en fit apparaître vingt. Harry et Léa ouvrirent de grands yeux, puis se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père et de leurs oncles fous de joie. Léa ouvrit en premier ses présents. Elle ouvrit d'abord les cadeaux offerts par son frère et hurla de joie en découvrant un nimbus 2000 flambant neuf accompagné d'une panoplie complète des Harpies de Holyhead avec sa robe verte où s'étalait fièrement une serre dorée sur la poitrine, cependant, elle poussa des cris d'une Banshee qui a les doigts dans une prise quand elle découvrit un chaudron en orichalque. Elle sauta au cou de son frère et bondit dans tous les sens en criant de joie. Tous se demandaient pourquoi, car ce n'était qu'un chaudron brillant. Léa lui demanda :

_-_Je t'adore Harry. Oh ! Merci, merci. Mais comment ?

_-_Haha ! Je connais des gens qui connaissent des gens qui volent des gens, murmura Harry pour ses seules oreilles.

_-_Harry, ce n'est pas bien ! s'esclaffa Léa en embrassant son frère.

Toute heureuse, elle plia avec soin sa panoplie, puis la posa dans le chaudron où elle mit aussi le balai. Ensuite, elle ouvrit les cadeaux de son père et tomba en pâmoison devant un adorable chaton à la fourrure nacrée et aux yeux verts. Elle caressa le félin qui émit un bruit de tondeuse et décida de l'appeler « Perle ». Ensuite, elle reçut une robe qui était la copie conforme de celles que portaient les elfes des bois, dans un autre paquet il y avait une fine cape doublé de fourrure et des petits escarpins sans talon qui allaient avec le tout. En ouvrant un autre paquet, elle tomba sur un livre moldu dont elle avait entendu parler, « Le Seigneur des Anneaux », elle se jura qu'elle allait dévorer ce livre... enfin, quand elle aurait le temps. Dans un paquet assez fin, elle découvrit un collier avec les armes de la famille Claw. James lui murmura en lui attachant le collier :

_-_Ce pendentif est normalement donné à un enfant quelques minutes après sa naissance et il ne peut pas le retirer. Ce collier est composé de plusieurs sortilèges de protection ainsi qu'un portoloin d'urgence au cas où tu aurais des ennuis par-dessus la tête, il te fera retourner directement à la maison. Tout ce que tu as à dire c'est... il chuchota au creux de l'oreille le mot de passe et se retrouva serré dans les bras de sa fille.

_-_Merci papa.

_-_Ouvre tes autres cadeaux ma petite chatte.

A suivre


	9. Cadeaux et humiliation

Cadeaux et humiliation chapitre 9

Léa ouvrit les autres cadeaux et découvrit dans un gros paquet, des vêtements typiquement moldus, un jean bleu puis dans un autre paquet, un t-shirt blanc avec un loup hurlant à la lune sur le devant et l'arrière un cerf, un chien et deux jaguars. Elle comprit que son père avait fait ce vêtement rien que pour elle. Elle trépignait de joie, mais son père lui mit d'office un autre paquet et elle beugla de joie en tombant face à un carnet à double sens, c'était comme le miroir à double sens, sauf qu'on écrivait dedans et la personne qui avait le second pouvait répondre à la seconde. C'était plus discret que le miroir. Dans le dernier offert par son père, il y avait un livre dont le titre était « **Potions de grands pouvoirs à ne pas mettre entre les mains des sorciers stupides, ignares et bouffis d'orgueil du Ministère** » par Salazar Serpentard. Une bonne partie des témoins perdirent une partie de leur ouïe au vue du hurlement perçant que ce présent fit pousser à Léa. James était hilare devant sa fille et adorait quand elle poussait ces cris de joie. Il toussota un peu et dit :

_-_Tu ne veux pas ouvrir les paquets de tes oncles ?

_-_Oh! Si papa.

Léa se jeta sur le premier paquet de Sirius et tomba sur un parchemin qui retraçait toute la lignée des Claw même quand ils avaient changé de nom, le premier Claw remontait à 1400 avant Jésus-Christ, c'était un guerrier qui éventrait ses victimes avec des griffes acérées. Elle était stupéfaite, car ses renseignements n'allaient pas jusque là, elle apprit aussi que l'union de la servante et du châtelain moldu était en fait une légende car le châtelain était cracmol et la « servante » était en fait son épouse légitime et si les deux fondateurs avaient changé de noms c'était après une dispute avec leur paternel. Elle roula avec soin le parchemin, puis déballa les autres paquets. Elle vit une boîte avec des trous et très curieuse le dépaqueta pour tomber face à un serpent de glace qui ronflait bienheureusement en marmonnant :

_-Souris ! Venez petites souris !_

Avec tendresse, elle cajola le serpent magique et l'appela Sita, puis elle embrassa fougueusement son oncle sur les deux joues. Elle déchira les papiers entourant les autres cadeaux et reconnut la paranoïa de son oncle en voyant un magnifique miroir à l'ennemi, puis dans un autre, un bracelet de force qui comme son nom ne l'indiquait pas, augmentait le potentiel magique de la personne qui la portait. Ces bracelets étaient extrêmement rares et donc très chers. Comme sentant que les choses allaient changer et pas en bien, il lui avait acheté une pensine, une robe de combat qui venait de sortir sur le marché et qui valait les yeux de la tête, certains aurors devaient économiser deux ans pour pouvoir se la payer. Il lui donna aussi une dague forgée par les elfes qui squattaient Godric Hollow et le fourreau qui allait avec, dans un autre paquet. Elle reçut de lui un étui à baguette qu'elle accrochait à l'avant-bras et enfin, un livre. Ce qui pour Sirius était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, « **Tous les sorts à savoir pour se défendre** » de Jean Rage.

Quand elle eut terminé d'ouvrir les cadeaux de Sirius, elle se tourna vers ceux de Remus. Elle pouffa de rire en voyant que si Sirius était dans sa période paranoïa aiguë, Remus était dans sa période on fait des farces à tout ce qui bouge. Il lui offrit avec un grand sourire « **Tout pour rendre chèvre votre entourage **», puis un paquet rempli des farces et attrapes venant de chez Zonko, une cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir faire des coups en douce sans être pris, un paquet rempli de bombabouses. Il lui avait acheté une magnifique lampe de chevet qu'il avait trouvé dans le monde moldu, elle représentait une fée appuyée sur un arbre et au sommet une boule dans laquelle se trouvait l'ampoule. Elle reçut un jeu qui venait d'apparaître, une console portable appelé Game-Boy ainsi que quelques jeux, Tetris, Donkey Kong, Super Mario et The Legend of Zelda. Très pratique, il lui avait procurée un nouveau jeu de plumes d'aigle, un paquet rempli de cookies et de brownies et enfin une boîte en métal débordant de fondants au caramel. Quand Léa eut terminé d'étrangler sa famille, ce fut au tour de Harry de découvrir ses cadeaux.

Il commença d'abord ceux de sa sœur et se rendit compte que pour la première fois de leur vie, ils n'avaient presque pas eu les mêmes idées. Elle avait déniché un serpent de feu, une espèce extrêmement rare qui coûtait la peau des yeux. Tout content, il lui donna le nom de Sati. Elle lui avait offert une panoplie complète de Quidditch aux couleurs des Pies de Montrose, noire et blanche avec une pie sur le torse et dans le dos ainsi qu'un vif d'or. Harry se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, il adorait cette équipe et la supportait à fond. Après, il ouvrit les cadeaux de son père. Le premier cadeau était une magnifique malle à neuf serrures ce que Harry avait toujours voulu avoir et il lorgnait souvent sur celle de sa sœur. Tout heureux, il se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de son père ravi d'avoir eu ce cadeau. Ensuite, il déballa un autre paquet et tomba sur une pensine, car Harry avait tendance à avoir des cauchemars violents et aussi des idées géniales qui disparaissaient terriblement vite. Puis, il découvrit un monstrueux pavé de près de huit mille pages avec pour titre « **Les plus puissantes potions à travers le temps **» Harry fut estomaqué en voyant le titre car il avait toujours pensé que le dernier tome avait été détruit par le Ministère. Harry déchira le papier d'un paquet et tomba sur le double du carnet à double-sens, ainsi il pourrait avoir de grandes conversations avec sa sœur. En trépignant, Harry dépaqueta ses autres présents et découvrit un livre de Médicomagie, une œuvre d'art écrit bien avant la naissance des Fondateurs, «** Comment sauver une vie grâce à la magie ? **» deMyrddin Emrys. Là, Harry poussa un hurlement de joie qui fit sursauter tout le monde et s'exclama :

_-_Où tu l'as trouvé, papa ? Où tu as pu trouver un livre de Merlin ?

Tous regardèrent avec stupéfaction James, un livre de Merlin ?! C'était impossible, surtout qu'il avait l'air d'être manuscrit et non imprimé, donc il était écrit de la main même de Merlin. James explosa de rire quand son fils l'embrassa sur tout le visage en criant de joie. L'ex-maraudeur caressa tendrement la tête de son bébé, puis lui dit :

_-_Tu sais que tu as d'autres cadeaux à déballer.

_-_Oui, papa.

_-_Alors, vas-y.

Harry se précipita sur le prochain cadeau et extériorisa sa joie par un cri quand il vit une lettre dans laquelle se trouvait un abonnement à vie au bulletin mensuel de Saint Mangouste. Il découvrit dans une boîte, une Swatch Scuba, une montre moldue qu'il adora immédiatement car il la mit à son poignet. Ensuite, tout frétillant, il ouvrit un autre paquet avec à l'intérieur un violon, il regarda son père avec étonnement et James lui dit :

_-_Ouvre cette lettre, mon chéri.

Harry décacheta la lettre que lui tendait son père. Là, il vit un emploi du temps pour apprendre le violon. Lui qui avait toujours voulu l'apprendre, mais à cause des potions, il avait abandonné l'idée et voilà que son père le lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Harry se mit à pleurer doucement, mais James n'en avait pas terminé.

_-_Regarde le verso de cette lettre.

A travers ses larmes, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un autre emploi du temps mais pour apprendre le piano celui-là. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il allait aussi faire du piano. Du piano et du violon, depuis qu'il avait entendu le concerto pour piano numéro 2 de Rachmaninov, il voulait jouer de ces deux instruments. Son père connaissait ses envies et ses besoins comme tout bon père le ferait. Harry en tremblant dégagea le dernier cadeau et trouva dans une petite boîte la reproduction d'un piano à queue noir magnifiquement ouvragé. James prit l'objet, le posa sur le sol et lança un sort d'agrandissement lui rendant sa taille d'origine. James fit deux pas en arrière en recevant un Harry fou de joie dans les bras. Le jeune garçon sanglota contre son torse, et son père submergé par l'émotion fondit aussi en larme. Il serra son fils contre lui et cacha son visage dans les cheveux de son fils. Tous les Claw enlacèrent James et Harry montrant à tous la solidarité qui existait dans leur famille.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Sirius offrit ses cadeaux à Harry. Harry reçut une ceinture de force qui avait les mêmes particularités que le bracelet de force et était aussi rare que lui. Il exposa à la vue de tous une glace à l'ennemi, une robe de combat avec, comme pour celle de Léa, le blason des Claw fièrement brodé sur le dos. Il révéla aussi la jumelle de la dague que Sirius avait offert à sa nièce d'adoption avec aussi un fourreau en cuir de licorne morte de sa belle mort, une magnifique bibliothèque en chêne massif rapetissée pour y mettre leurs livres et des bottes en cuir de dragon. Il reçut aussi une splendide cape blanche avec un jaguar noir sur le devant. En ouvrant un autre paquet, il découvrit de magnifiques gants en peau de dragon et enfin, un livre « **Les sorts indispensables à tout sorcier** **désirant survivre** **»** de Godric Gryffondor. Sirius se fit embrasser par son neveu, ravi des cadeaux bien qu'un peu trop guerrier à son goût.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que les cadeaux de Remus. Ce dernier savait ce que Harry aimait et donc il lui offrit un paquet rempli de fondants au caramel, un autre de fondants à la framboise, un autre rempli de glace au caramel avec un sort qui l'empêchait de fondre, un paquet rempli de mini dragibus, en un mot tout ce qu'il aimait. Ensuite, il lui donna le même jeu moldu qu'à Léa avec les mêmes jeux, comme cela ils ne se disputeraient pas pour l'avoir. En déchirant un paquet, le jeune garçon vit une tirelire en forme de petit cochon rose, qu'il ne montra à personne pour ne pas ce faire attraper par le Ministère, car l'ancienne allant bientôt rendre l'âme. Harry ouvrit un autre cadeau et dévoila une chaîne hi-fi de 2 fois 60 W et un livre sur « **Les us et coutumes des grands fauves d'Amazonie **». Enfin, Remus lui tendit le plus beaux des cadeaux avec à l'intérieur la photo d'un loup, d'un chien, d'un cerf et de deux jaguars qui s'amusaient ensemble avec un cadre en bois doré représentant ces différents animaux courant autour de la photographie.

Maintenant que tous les paquets étaient vides, les invités discutèrent des cadeaux reçus et James eut un sourire en voyant la colère luire dans les yeux de son ex-femme tandis que Harry et Léa voyaient Jamesie les regarder avec jalousie. Le « survivant » se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :

_-_Je les déteste. Ils sont tellement orgueilleux, tellement méchants avec ma mère.

_-_Ouais, t'as raison. Et dire qu'on va les avoir avec nous quand nous irons à Poudlard.

_-_C'est écœurant.

Harry et Léa étaient en train de papoter gentiment avec les Malefoy quand Jamesie s'approcha d'eux et cracha avec mépris :

_-_Vous avez peut-être des cadeaux, mais vous n'avez aucun amis.

_-_Parce que nous préférons la qualité à la quantité. Et puis toi, de toute façon, les gens ne sont avec toi que parce que tu es le survivant. Mais quand ils ne t'aimeront plus, alors ils te traiteront comme quantité négligeable. Tu n'as pas d'amis sincères, tu n'as que des gens qui sont intéressés par ta célébrité et c'est tout. Alors entre nous celui qui est pitoyable ce n'est pas nous. Car nos amis ne nous laisseront pas tomber à la première difficulté. Bon, ce n'est pas que tu nous ennuies, mais nous sommes en pleine discussion avec le Seigneur Malefoy alors pourrais-tu rejoindre ta... commença Léa.

_-_...mère. Elle n'est pas de ce monde et elle pense pouvoir s'approcher des grandes familles nobles. La seule chose qu'elle avait, était le nom de notre père ce qui n'est plus le cas. Le nom des Potter a perdu toute sa puissance, remplacé par celui des Claw. Cette famille est plus ancienne que toutes les autres familles de sang-pure. Alors va rejoindre les loqueteux dans le genre des Weasley et laisse-nous entre Grandes Familles.

Jamesie grimaça de fureur, puis alla rejoindre sa mère. Lucius Malefoy était stupéfait. Les deux enfants étaient terribles et il ne valait mieux pas être leur ennemi. Harry fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur et alla voir son père qui parlait avec Narcissa près des jardins. Harry s'exclama :

_-_Papa, je crois que nous allons bientôt pouvoir quitter cette mascarade, Jamesie est allé pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère car on l'a remis à sa place.

_-_J'arrive.

Élégamment, James prit congé de Narcissa afin de rejoindre rapidement sa fille et son fils sans savoir que Narcissa voulait voir comme James allait remettre la sang-de-bourbe à sa place. Elle rejoignit son époux et se tint près de lui pour avoir une vue parfaite de l'altercation. Comme l'avait prévu les jumeaux, Jamesie était allé pleurer que les jumeaux l'avaient humilié devant tout le monde. Lily folle de rage, s'approcha rapidement de Léa et Harry et avant même de parler se retrouva face à James qui se plaça immédiatement entre elle et ses deux bambins. Froidement, il cracha :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ?

_-_Tes bâtards ont insulté MON fils.

_-_Étant donné que Jamesie, Harry et Léa sont des triplés, cela veut dire que Jamesie est un bâtard. Et donc que tu m'as trompé, sale traînée. Tu n'es qu'une misérable sang-de-bourbe et tu penses pouvoir faire partie de l'aristocratie ? Arrête de me faire rire. La famille Zabini existe depuis plus de cinq cent ans et pourtant elle est encore considérée comme une famille nouvelle. Les Claw existent depuis plus de trois mille ans, celle des Malefoy mille ans comme celle des Prince. Alors tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'en six mois nous t'accepterons ? Tu n'es qu'une parvenue sans aucune éducation. Sache Evans que c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte une invitation de la part d'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi. Tu n'as pas ma classe, ni ma... fortune.

Il se trouva vers sa famille et dit :

_-_Venez, nous quittons cet... endroit morbide et malsain. Hatti, Kreattur, Sissy ramenez les cadeaux au manoir. Nous vous suivrons.

_-_Bien maître James.

Les trois elfes claquèrent des doigts et les présents de Harry et Léa se retrouvèrent à Godric Hollow. Les adultes entourèrent les enfants, puis la famille Claw disparut. Les Malefoy regardèrent avec mépris Lily et Lucius dit froidement :

_-_Mes sentiments sont les mêmes que la respectable famille Claw. Nous ne daignerons jamais plus perdre notre précieux temps pour aller dans une mascarade créée par une misérable sang-de-bourbe sans la moindre éducation.

Narcissa et Lucius disparurent, suivit rapidement par les plus puissantes familles de sang-pures, puis par les familles un peu moins puissantes et moins riches mais elles aussi de sang-pures et fière de l'être. Il ne resta bientôt que Lily, les Weasley, Dumbledore, le Ministre de la Magie et Jamesie vert de rage.

Dans le Manoir des Claw, la famille offrit les cadeaux aux plus anciens. Les trois adultes étaient recouverts de paquets cadeaux, les rires étaient de mise et les elfes de maison n'avaient pas été oubliés. Harry s'agenouilla devant Sissy et lui demanda :

_-_Sissy, voudrais-tu être libre et travailler pour nous ?

_-_Non, maître Harry. Je suis heureuse telle que je suis. Pourquoi ?

_-_Car je voulais t'offrir une véritable robe, mais comme je me suis dis que tu ne la voudrais peut-être pas, je te donne ceci.

Sissy ouvrit le paquet et découvrit des rouleaux de tissus magnifiques et des patrons de robes pour tous les jours, pour les soirées et même des pyjamas. Harry avait contourné habilement les règles qui régissaient les elfes de Maisons. Il fit le même présent à Hatti et à Kreattur mais pour lui, c'était des veste, des pantalons, des costumes et d'autres patrons de vêtements. L'elfe de maison remuait les oreilles dans tous les sens, il était tellement heureux, il était totalement accepté dans cette puissante famille et traité comme un ami plus qu'un serviteur. James offrit aux elfes de Maisons une aile pour eux, chacun avait leur appartement, il était vaste et très bien décoré. Sirius leur donna à chacun un pendentif avec les armes des Claw et Remus un bracelet sur lequel se trouvait l'animagus de leur maître. Il expliqua aux elfes de Maison que les bracelets étaient connectés à la magie de leur maître et que s'ils étaient en danger, ils seraient immédiatement transporté dans un endroit sûr. Les elfes en pleuraient de joie, ils avaient la preuve matérielle qu'ils appartenaient à la famille des Claw. Ce fut la plus belle fête de Noël que James n'avait jamais eu, il était heureux, sa famille était là et était en sécurité.

A suivre


	10. note

A qui de droit

Si j'écris cette note, c'est pour vous prévenir que durant une année je ne posterai plus car je fais un BTS comptabilité et Gestion des Organisations en un an, c'est le BTS le plus difficile c'est pour cela que je vais me concentrer sur mes études et pas sur mes fics. J'écrirai peut-être, si j'ai le temps, mais je ne posterai rien.

Tout ça pour vous dire que toutes mes fics sont en hiatus.

Bonne journée.


	11. Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 10, rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse

Le temps passa tranquillement chez la famille Claw qui restait toujours cantonnée dans leur manoir, alors que Léa faisait des potions pour son plus grand plaisir, Harry apprenait rapidement à jouer du piano et du violon. En un an de travail, il était aussi bon qu'un musicien professionnel. Le jeune garçon remerciait chaque jour la salle temporelle car il avait pu travailler ses gammes sans que personne ne puisse entendre ses couacs lamentables. Le professeur de musique pensait d'ailleurs que son élève était un véritable génie et qu'il devrait se présenter à un conservatoire de musique, mais pour Harry, la musique n'était qu'un hobby et rien d'autre. Il allait pouvoir avoir un dérivatif, car à la différence de sa sœur, faire des potions ne le relaxait pas totalement. Le jour de l'anniversaire de leur père, il joua au piano l'air que tous chantèrent en chœur :

_-_Joyeux anniversaire...

James était fou de joie et le montrait en embrassant ses enfants quand il ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il se moquait des présents, il avait le plus beau devant lui, sa famille réunie et heureuse. Les anniversaires de Sirius et de Remus furent aussi joyeux que le sien, ils fêtèrent même l'anniversaire des elfes de maison. Sissy découvrit pour le sien un livre de patrons pour faire de la couture, Kreattur reçut quant à lui tout un ensemble pour faire le ménage et Hatti un livre de cuisine.

A l'extérieur des murs de Godric Hollow, les écoles pour loup-garous tournaient à plein régime et ceux qui en sortaient trouvaient facilement un travail, ou pouvaient entrer dans n'importe quelle université sorcière, l'intolérance prônée par le Ministère se brisait littéralement sous la puissance du « petit cochon ». Deux mois avant le 31 juillet, Lily envoya aux Claw, aux Malefoy et à toutes les plus riches familles sorcières des invitations pour fêter l'anniversaire du « Survivant », les Claw ne daignèrent même pas répondre tandis que les Malefoy répondirent qu'ils ne viendraient pas à une fête organisée par une Sang-de-bourbe. Lily n'en pouvait plus de haïr les deux puissantes familles. Si elle voulait se faire un nom dans la haute société sorcière, elle devait se faire accepter par elles, ou alors épouser un sang-pur et le seul qui avait voulu à l'époque était James Potter. Il y avait encore Sirius, mais il ne répondait jamais à ces lettres. Elle pourrait peut-être fiancer son fils avec une fille de famille de sang-pur de haute lignée désargentée, l'appât du gain pourrait faire accélérer les choses.

Le 31 juillet, après moult négociations, elle fiança son fils « unique » avec Eveline Prewett, une cousine des Weasley ainsi que des Black et une puissante famille de Sang-pure. Lily avait prévenu son fils qui vit ça avec plaisir, il allait être au même niveau que les Malefoy.

Chez les Claw, la joie était de mise, tous les elfes de maison faisaient la fête tandis que dans les jardins, les sorciers se couraient après sous leur forme animale et jouaient comme des petits fous. Les deux félins venaient d'agresser le cerf en faisant patte de velours quand un hibou arriva en hululant bruyamment. Sissy alla les rejoindre et les prévint de cette arrivée importune. James porta la petite elfe sur son dos et ils filèrent vers le manoir. Tous sortirent du couvert des bois et virent le hibou qui lissait ses plumes, deux lettres accrochées à ses pattes. Sissy rentra dans la demeure et les sorciers reprirent leur forme humaine, puis James détacha les lettres et les donna à leurs destinataires, Harry et Léa. Les deux enfants les prirent et découvrirent qu'elles venaient de Poudlard. C'était leurs lettres d'admission. Très nerveux, les deux enfants ouvrirent les missives et lurent :

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand –Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Cher Monsieur/Mademoiselle Claw._

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci – joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur/Mademoiselle Claw, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe._

Tout heureux, Harry et Léa renvoyèrent leurs réponses avec leurs phénix. Ils étaient vraiment contents, car ils allaient pouvoir être les dignes successeurs de leur père et des Maraudeurs. James observa avec amusement ses enfants sautiller dans tous les sens et entamer une gigue d'enfer tout en criant :

_-_On va aller à Poudlard, on va aller à Poudlard !

Les Maraudeurs étaient morts de rires en voyant la joie des deux enfants. Harry s'exclama joyeusement :

_-_On va pouvoir apprendre des trucs qu'on ne connaît pas, génial.

_-_Oui mes chéris, cependant, nous devons aller acheter vos affaires scolaires, donc nous irons demain, décida James.

_-_Oui papa ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants en chœurs.

Après ce petit intermède, la famille reprit la course sous les regards amusés de toutes les créatures magiques qui traînaient dans les bois de Godric Hollow. Harry, qui avait réussi à envoyer toute sa petite famille dans un lac dans la forêt, trouva refuge sous le lit d'un elfe des bois. Ces derniers savaient qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en eux, car la famille Potter et avant elle Gryffondor avait toujours défendu avec la dernière férocité tous ceux qui cherchaient refuge dans le domaine et le Ministère n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce que visiter le manoir jusqu'à ce que Lily arrive et laisse le manoir ouvert aux quatre vents. Mais heureusement, elle n'avait jamais su les merveilles que cachait la magnifique forêt. Donc les elfes des bois virent avec amusement une drôle de communauté composée d'un cerf, d'un loup, d'un chien et d'un jaguar recherchant un autre grand fauve qui, pour l'instant, faisait du baby-sitting pour aider la mère de famille.

Ne trouvant pas le petit malin, la famille allait repartir quand Eöl le maître de la cité elfique leur demanda de rester dîner. Les sorciers reprirent forme humaine et James demanda :

_-_Vous êtes sûr, on ne peut pas avoir confiance en m... aïe ! Moony, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça fait mal.

_-_C'est le but à atteindre, Prongs. On a tous décidé de te donner une claque chaque fois que tu te sous-estimes et que tu t'insultes.

_-_Ce serait un honneur pour nous de pouvoir partager votre repas, et sachez que vous êtes les bienvenus au Manoir si vous voulez venir, répondit Léa avec douceur.

Le chef des elfes eut un doux sourire, puis les amena vers la clairière où aurait lieu le repas de fête. Les Claw firent la grimace quand ils virent Harry qui faisait rire un bébé elfe potelé. Les parents du nourrisson avaient un doux sourire en voyant leur progéniture rire à gorge déployée. Les elfes avaient toute confiance envers les Claw, ils avaient été les témoins de la rupture de Lily et de James ainsi que ses efforts pour racheter ses erreurs. Ils avaient vu James redevenir un père idéal qui ne se souciait que du bonheur de ses enfants. Pour eux, il était plus que digne de confiance, car il n'était pas le premier Potter à faire des bourdes de la sorte, Godric Gryffondor en avait fait plus d'une lui aussi, mais il les avait rachetées par son comportement exemplaire et le sacrifice de sa vie. En effet, Godric s'était sacrifié pour tuer son neveu, un monstre qui avait tué son propre père pour avoir plus de pouvoir.

James, Sirius, Remus, Léa et Harry s'assirent à la place d'honneur de chaque côté du souverain. Le repas fut joyeux, et les conversations tournèrent autour des changements qui avaient concerné la famille Potter. Ils étaient très étonnés qu'ils prennent le nom de Claw étant donné que ce nom avait été donné à un guerrier Picte qui avait gagné ce surnom en massacrant des sorciers qui tuaient des elfes des bois. Pour eux, c'était un retour aux sources. C'est donc joyeusement que les elfes fêtèrent le changement de nom de la famille. La fête fut vraiment merveilleuse pour tout le monde. Malheureusement, le temps passa trop vite et il arriva le moment où les enfants durent aller se coucher. Léa et Harry étaient en effet en train de dormir profondément. James remercia les elfes, puis lui et Remus prirent les deux enfants et repartirent suivit de Sirius. Les deux adultes couchèrent tendrement les deux enfants, puis tous allèrent s'endormir épuisés par la magnifique fête.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du repas de midi que toute la petite famille se réveilla, affamée et des rêves plein la tête. Après un bon repas, ils se préparèrent enfin à quitter le manoir pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. Ce qu'ils ne se doutaient pas, c'est que Lily avait décidé de faire la même chose ce jour-là. La puissante famille Claw venait d'apparaître quand ils virent que Lily et Jamesie étaient là aussi. James fit comme s'il ne voyait pas son ex-femme et dirigea sa petite famille vers le passage derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Il y avait foule devant le mur et Harry ainsi que Léa commençaient à en avoir marre des survivants par-ci et des survivants par là. Excédés, les deux enfants touchèrent le mur avec en tête l'envie de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce parasite. Il y eut brusquement un silence, car l'arche de séparation entre le monde moldu et le monde magique s'ouvrit sans que qui que ce soit ait utilisé sa baguette.

Dans le silence stupéfait, un vieil homme murmura :

_-_Ils ont réussi à l'ouvrir sans une baguette. Même Albus Dumbledore est incapable de le faire.

James se tourna vers ses deux enfants qui se regardaient avec stupéfaction, puis il les serra contre lui en disant :

_-_Je suis fier de vous, mes poussins.

Harry et Léa se blottirent plus étroitement dans l'étreinte de leur père et soupirèrent de bonheur. James réussit à faire un exercice assez périlleux, il réussit à faire que Harry s'accroche à son côté droit et Léa à son côté gauche et lui les tint tous les deux contre lui. Sirius et Remus se mirent à pousser des hauts cris :

_-_Tricheur !

Très mature, James leur tira la langue, puis s'avança fièrement vers le Chemin de Traverse. Cependant, il fut arrêté par Jamesie qui hurla :

_-_C'est ça, emmenez ces connards, de toute façon, c'est moi le Survivant, pas eux.

James allait se tourner pour dire ses quatre vérités à son fils quand Léa tourna la tête vers Jamesie et cracha :

_-_Mais oui, on sait que tu es le survivant. C'est toi et personne d'autre qui devra combattre Lord Voldemort (_Tous les sorciers, sauf les maraudeurs tressaillirent en entendant le nom maudit_). C'est sur toi que reposera l'espoir de tout un monde d'adultes qui devrait pourtant être capable de se démerder tout seul. C'est toi, sorcier moyen à la grosse tête et avec le minimum d'expérience en magie qui va devoir lutter, contre le pire meurtrier que la terre est portée, un monstre avec soixante cinq ans d'expérience en pure magie noire, un être quasi-immortel que nul n'a jamais pu vaincre, qui a détruit des centaines de familles, dont rien que le nom fait frémir même le plus puissant des aurors. Tu n'as aucune chance et tu mourras avant d'avoir atteint tes dix-huit ans.

Jamesie devint blême et se mit à trembler de terreur Léa venait de lui rappeler ce que voulait dire être le survivant. Le puissant survivant se mit à pleurer et Harry l'acheva en lui disant :

_-_Jamesie, tu es le survivant, une icône du monde sorcier. Tu ne peux montrer tes sentiments. Tu te dois d'être heureux de devenir de la chair à canon et de mourir avant de fêter ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Une icône comme toi ne peut être amie qu'avec des gens aimés du public, tu n'auras aucun véritable ami, car ils ne seront avec toi que pour la gloire et pour la fortune. Tandis que nous, nous serons aimés par notre père, nos oncles et nos amis véritables.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai.

_-_Hé ! C'est le revers de la médaille. Nous n'avons pas l'amour de notre mère, mais nous avons celle de notre famille, nous avons la liberté de nos actes et de nos pensées ce qui ne sera jamais ton cas car tu seras à jamais lié au désir du public. C'est dommage, hein ? lança Léa.

Tous les sorciers observèrent Lily qui rougissait de gêne alors que James pétait de fierté devant la défense de ses deux enfants. Ils se défendaient en attaquant leur ennemi et ils avaient gagné le round. Sirius fit un clin d'œil à son frère, lui aussi avait été traité comme une merde par sa mère et il était ravi de l'attaque des deux gosses. Remus pouffait de rire et fit un grand sourire à ceux qui lui avaient permis d'avoir une vie normale et d'avoir un travail qu'il aimait. James décida de quitter les lieux et s'engagea en tenant fermement ses deux bébés. Sirius et Remus les suivirent et Padfoot demanda :

_-_Alors, de quoi avez-vous besoin, boule de p'luche ?

_-_Hé ! Est-ce qu'on t'appelle sac à puce ? s'indigna Léa.

James, Remus et Sirius explosèrent de rire. James décida enfin de reposer ses deux enfants et dit :

_-_Alors que fait-on ?

_-_On va acheter les uniformes.

Sur ce, la petite famille alla chez madame Guipure qui s'exclama en les voyant :

_-_Oh! La famille Claw, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Que désirez-vous ?

_-_Nous souhaiterions des uniformes pour Poudlard. Avec les armes de la famille dans le dos et sur le torse un cerf qui tiendrait dans ses bois les couleurs de la maison dans laquelle nous seront mis. Pour les attaches en argent, une patte de jaguar qui agrippe le corps d'un serpent.

_-_Comme d'habitude quoi.

_-_Oui.

Elle alla dans son arrière boutique et ramena deux gros paquets :

_-_Voilà, comme je me doutais que vous alliez venir, je vous ai préparé vos uniformes. Ils s'adapteront immédiatement à votre taille et vous suivront dans votre scolarité.

_-_Nous vous remercions, nous savions que nous pouvions vous faire confiance, la remercia James avec un sourire ravageur.

_-_Ah ! Le jeune James, vous n'avez pas changé, vous êtes toujours aussi charmeur.

Après avoir salué une nouvelle fois la propriétaire, la petite famille partit chercher les ingrédients nécessaires pour des premières années. Le vendeur en les voyant leur demanda :

_-_Nous n'avons qu'une quantité limitée en ingrédients.

_-_Ce n'est pas pour cela, nous venons prendre un kit de potion pour première année.

_-_Première année ? Vous ?

Les deux enfants ne comprenaient pas, ils étaient toujours déguisés quand ils venaient et le vendeur leur dit :

_-_Vos connaissances, vous avez des connaissances de maître de Potions.

_-_Oh !

_-_N'ayez crainte, je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, je perdrai l'un de mes meilleurs clients, de plus, vos potions sont parfaites, pas comme celles des laboratoires Citron.

_-_Merci.

L'apothicaire leur fit un clin d'œil et leur donna ce qu'ils voulaient ainsi qu'un paquet et leur dit :

-Nous venons de recevoir ça, c'est du sang de licorne et...

_-_Je vous arrête tout de suite. Comment le sang a-t-il été prélevé ? demanda Harry.

_-_Je ne sais pas.

_-_Demandez alors, car si le sang a été pris de force, vous ne pouvez rien faire avec. Mais s'il est pris d'une licorne consentante, il ne maudit pas celui qui le boit.

_-_Comment ?

_-_On le sait, c'est tout.

_-_Vous n'avez pas le droit de le dire, c'est ça.

_-_Oui, c'est ça. Merci de nous comprendre.

A suivre


	12. pure or not sang pur zat is ze question

Chapitre 11

Le vendeur les remercia, puis, après que Harry ait rendu le paquet, la petite famille repartit. Ensuite, ils allèrent acheter des livres. James embrassa tendrement ses enfants, puis ils allèrent voir Ollivander, le créateur de baguette. Ils faisaient bien attention à ne pas croiser Jamesie et sa mère. Quoique ce fût assez simple de ne pas les croiser, on les voyait arriver de loin. Quand ils furent dans le magasin, ils virent un vieil homme avec des yeux bizarres. James, Sirius et Remus pouffèrent de rire en voyant la tête que faisait les deux enfants. L'homme leur dit :

_-_Tiens, James Potter...

_-_Claw maintenant.

_-_Claw ?

_-_Oui et voici mon fils et ma fille, Harry et Léa Claw.

_-_Bien, vous venez chercher votre baguette ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Bien, qui passe en premier ?

_-_Léa ? Tu y v...

Avant que Harry puisse dire quoi que se soit, la porte s'ouvrit et apparurent Jamesie et sa mère. La famille Claw poussa un lourd soupir en les voyant, et avant que James puisse dire quoi que se soit, Lily lança :

_-_Mon fils doit avoir sa première baguette.

_-_Je...

Harry eut un sourire satanique et dit :

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, qu'il passe en premier, j'ai hâte de voir la baguette qu'il aura.

Les Claw observèrent Harry avec curiosité, puis Léa comprit et confirma :

_-_En effet, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir les... résultats.

Les Maraudeurs haussèrent les épaules et laissèrent donc Jamesie passer en premier. Ollivander demanda :

_-_De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

_-_Je suis droitier, répondit Jamesie avec hauteur et orgueil.

_-_Bien.

Après une série de mesures, le vendeur allait chercher une baguette quand Lily s'exclama :

_-_Je veux une baguette digne du Survivant.

_-_Bien.

Il alla dans les rayonnages, puis ramena une boîte noire, il l'ouvrit et présenta la baguette :

_-_Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier et très souple.

Jamesie prit la baguette et rien de ne se passa. Ollivander leva un sourcil, puis alla chercher une autre baguette :

_-_Bois de hêtre, ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main.

Jamesie prit la baguette, fit le geste, mais rien n'arriva. Il essaya toutes les baguettes, puis ramena la dernière du magasin, Jamesie l'essaya et cela fonctionna immédiatement :

_-_Je la prends.

_-_Bien. C'est une baguette en bois de bouleau magique, cheveux de mage. Elle est surtout utilisée pour les sorciers qui ont peu de volonté magique.

Harry et Léa pouffèrent de rire, suivis rapidement par les Maraudeurs. Lily paya les sept gallions, puis ils voulurent partir sous les rires de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le magasin. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent quand ce fut le tour de Harry. Ollivander lui demanda :

_-_ De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

_-_Je suis ambidextre et ma sœur l'est aussi.

_-_Bien.

Prit d'une drôle d'envie, les deux enfants tendirent la main droite pour Harry et gauche pour Léa et là, la première baguette qu'avait montré Ollivander s'éleva, puis se divisa en deux. Les deux baguettes parfaitement jumelles se posèrent dans les mains des deux enfants. De celle de Harry jaillit des étincelles rouges et argents et de celle de Léa jaillit des étincelles vertes et ors. James était terriblement fier de ses deux enfants et il fut stupéfait quand Ollivander dit :

_-_C'est vraiment étrange. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Cela veut dire que cette baguette va parfaitement à vos deux enfants. De plus, le phénix qui a donné une plume pour concevoir cette baguette en à donner une autre, une seule autre. Il est très étrange que cette baguette aille à vos deux enfants sachant que la baguette sœur appartenait à Vous-savez-qui !

_-_Génial. T'as entendu Léa, on a la baguette jumelle de Voldy-chéri.

_-_Cool ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a autre chose à faire. Combien vous doit-on ?

_-_Et bien, sept gallions. Car il n'y a qu'une baguette divisée en deux.

James paya la enfin, les baguettes, puis emmena ses poussins hors de la boutique. Ils passèrent à côté de Jamesie qui regardait son frère et sa sœur avec une haine palpable. Harry et Léa chuchotèrent pour les seules oreilles de leur frère :

_-_Quand on vaut pas mieux qu'un cracmol, on ferme sa gueule.

Jamesie serra le poing rouge de honte, il haïssait tellement son frère et sa sœur qu'il devait toujours se retenir de ne pas leur sauter dessus pour leur casser la figure. Le problème, c'est que Harry était plus grand et plus musclé que lui. Il regarda la famille partir et transplaner chez eux.

Le mois d'août passa à la vitesse de la lumière et, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient déjà arrivés au premier septembre. Harry et Léa firent leurs valises avec tristesse, car ils allaient quitter leur maison et leur père adoré. Harry demanda à Blizzard d'entrer dans sa cage et Léa fit de même avec Feu follet. Les deux serpents s'installèrent sur des coussins moelleux dans les malles des deux enfants. Léa laissa Perle dans la maison, car le chat avait peur des gens. Ils descendirent dans le salon où les attendaient tous les autres. James les attendait avec trois coffres et leur dit :

_-_Voici mon dernier cadeau, Ces trois coffres sont comme les miroirs à doubles sens. Ce que vous allez mettre dans l'un apparaîtra dans l'autre et inversement. Donc vous le remplissez, vous le fermez et par un sort de transfert, le contenu arrive dans l'autre. Cela vous aidera pour votre entreprise. Il y en a un qui restera à la maison et les deux autres sont pour vous deux. Vous les mettrez dans vos malle à neuf serrures.

_-_Merci, papa.

Harry et Léa se jetèrent sur leur père heureux qu'il ait eu cette idée, car eux ne savaient pas comment continuer à faire tourner leur entreprise durant leur scolarité. Maintenant, ils pourraient continuer sans problème. James était vraiment fier que ses enfants partent à Poudlard, mais il était triste qu'ils partent tout simplement. Après un dernier soupir, il emmena les malles dans la voiture que sa famille possédait, une Roll Royce Silver Ghost. Puis tous les cinq montèrent dans la magnifique voiture de luxe, puis la vieille automobile encore plus modifiée que le maïs roula à vive allure vers Londres et de là la gare de King Cross. Quand la voiture se gara, tous les moldus s'approchèrent pour voir cette relique des temps anciens, laissant assez de place aux Claw pour sortir les malles. Sirius ramena deux chariots, puis y installa les malles et la petite troupe alla rejoindre la voie neuf trois quart. Toute la petite famille découvrit la magnifique locomotive rouge rutilante qui attendait paisiblement que les élèves y entrent. Sur la calandre était écrit fièrement « Poudlard Express ». Ils pénétrèrent dans le train, puis cherchèrent un compartiment qu'ils trouvèrent au bout du train. James s'exclama :

_-_C'était le compartiment des Maraudeurs, on s'y retrouvait toujours et les serpentards n'osaient pas s'approcher de nous. C'est un bon choix. Nous allons devoir partir. Je vous aime mes chéris, on se revoit à Noël.

Les adultes embrassèrent tendrement les deux enfants, puis repartirent, car Remus se devait à son école, Sirius aux affaires des Black et James à celles des Claw.

Harry et Léa y installèrent leur malle, puis libérèrent leurs serpents et leurs phénix. Blizzard et Feu follet s'installèrent sur le haut de la banquette et papotèrent en langue phénix. Les deux enfants mirent les deux malles devant eux afin de faire une table. Sita et Sati se dressèrent l'un face à l'autre derrière les malles et se mirent à faire un concours à celui qui sifflait le plus fort. Leurs deux maîtres commencèrent une partie d'échec en observant les deux serpents s'égosiller en sifflements ininterrompus. Tout en faisant leur partie d'échec, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Harry demanda :

_-_Je me demande dans quelle maison on va être placés ?

_-_C'est une question difficile. Serdaigle pourrait être une bonne maison pour nous deux. Cependant, nous avons le courage de prendre notre indépendance et suffisamment de ruse et d'ambition pour arriver à nos fins. Mais nous sommes aussi loyaux envers notre famille et nos amis.

_-_Ça va vraiment être dur pour le choipeau, nous avons les caractéristiques pour aller dans toutes les maisons, remarqua Harry.

_-_Oui, mais je pense qu'on a peut-être quelque chose de plus d'un côté que de l'autre.

_-_Tu as raison, petite sœur.

Ils furent interrompus en entendant les hurlements des fans :

_-_**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH ! C'est Jamesie Potter ! **

_-_**Qu'il est beau. Je crois que je suis amoureuse.**

_-_Et merde, voilà le radis, soupira Léa.

_-_Leguman ! pouffa Harry.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire à cette réflexion alors que les cris des fans devenaient de plus en plus bruyants. Brusquement, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et Jamesie se tint fièrement devant eux puis cracha :

_-_C'est mon compartiment, alors vous allez dégager.

-Jamesie, si tu ne veux pas qu'on dise à tous le monde les caractéristiques particulières de ta baguette, tu as intérêts à partir vite fait.

_-_Ah ouais ? demanda Jamesie en tentant d'avoir l'air hautain, mais ce qu'avait dit Harry l'avait touché.

_-_Ouais, sinon on a mieux, le hamster, tu t'en souviens ? susurra Léa avec un sourire satanique.

_-_Heu... non ! répondit précipitamment Jamesie prouvant qu'il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien.

_-_Tu veux que je te le remette en mémoire ? demanda Harry.

_-_Heu... non.

Jamesie partit à toute allure poursuivit par les rires de son frère et de sa sœur. Léa et Harry se marraient comme des fous et ils eurent tous les deux la même idée, mettre sur papier toute les humiliations qu'avait subi Jamesie grâce à ses stupides idées. Ils prirent leur miroir à double sens et appelèrent leur père :

_-_Papa ?

La tête de James apparut et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il mes chéris ?

_-_Aurais-tu un cahier avec des pages infinies ?

_-_Non. Mais dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il y a tous les livres qu'il faut pour le créer.

_-_Merci papa.

Le miroir s'éteignit et les deux enfants se frottèrent les mains en imaginant ce qu'ils allaient faire. En entendant un sifflement de victoire, ils virent que Sati avait gagné le concours et, vexé, Sita demanda un autre concours, celui qui avait la langue la plus longue, concours totalement stupide, mais à part les jumeaux personne n'était dans le compartiment. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et un blond ressemblant à Lucius Malefoy apparut et les observa avec mépris. Il ne voyait pas les serpents cachés par les malles et lança d'un ton traînant :

_-_J'ai entendu dire que Jamesie Potter était là et...

Harry regarda le garçon et commença :

_-_Tu suis les hurlements d'hystériques dans le genre :

_-_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! JE T'AIME ! PRENDS-MOI ! vagit Léa

-Et tu le trouveras. Ici tu es avec le commun des mortels qui ont deux bras, deux jambes et une tête à l'échelle humaine et non de la taille d'une montgolfière.

Le blond eut un léger sourire et demanda :

_-_Et qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Léa et...

_-_Harry Claw pour vous servir ! pouffa Harry.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, regardèrent le blond qui se demandait ce qui se passait, puis Harry avec un sourire satanique lui dit :

_-_Mon cher ... ?

_-_Draco.

_-_Bien, mon cher Draco, commença Léa.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Savais-tu que ta noble et pure famille ne l'est pas autant qu'on le dit ?

_-_N'importe quoi. Je suis issu d'une famille de sang pure, s'indigna Draco.

_-_Demande à ton père de vérifier la véritable généalogie de la famille Malefoy. Tu pourrais être très surpris, pouffa Léa tandis que Harry était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier qu'il confia à son phénix en lui disant le nom du destinataire, Lucius Malefoy. Le phénix poussa un trille de joie, puis disparut dans un éclair blanc.

Dans un magnifique manoir luxueux, un lord aussi blond que ses ancêtres souleva un sourcil quand apparut un magnifique phénix blanc qu'il savait appartenir à Harry Claw, ex-Harry Potter. Très étonné, il ouvrit le pli et lut une simple phrase : « _La véritable généalogie des Malefoy est la seule phrase à dire dans votre bibliothèque._ » Encore plus surpris, il se leva avec grâce et se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque des Malefoy. Accompagné de son épouse qui voulait savoir la raison de cette étrange demande, il pénétra dans l'immense pièce et dit :

_-_La véritable généalogie des Malefoy.

Un bouquin lourd, imposant et horriblement poussiéreux apparut devant lui. Il lut avec attention les informations de l'ouvrage, sentit son cœur rater un battement, poussa le hurlement caractéristique d'un porcelet face à un couteau de boucher et s'évanouit dans un râle. Son épouse plus que surprise lut le passage et pouffa de rire devant LA cause de l'évanouissement de son époux. Elle le pointa de sa baguette et l'arrosa. Lucius se réveilla rapidement grâce à la douche aimablement offerte par son épouse qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Ah! Il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps tient. Soupirant comme un pauvre malheureux, il fut tenté d'oublier ce passage, mais si les Claw le connaissaient, les autres le connaîtraient dans pas longtemps. Soupirant de nouveau, il décida la mort dans l'âme de prévenir son fils de cette ignominie. Comme s'il portait le monde sur ses épaules, il rejoignit son bureau avec l'allure particulière du condamné qui s'avance vers l'échafaud et s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur sa chaise. Il vit que le phénix était là et le regardait avec amusement. Lucius écrivit une longue lettre à son fils, la donna à l'oiseau qui disparut. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il découvrit qu'il ne s'était passé que vingt minutes depuis le moment où il avait reçu la lettre à cet instant. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait une envie folle de pleurer.

Loin de là, le phénix apparut dans le Poudlard Express dans le compartiment des jumeaux où Draco Malefoy attendait la réponse de son noble père. En voyant le phénix, il prit la lettre et leur dit :

_-_Vous allez avoir la preuve que les Malefoy sont une famille de Sang-pure. _Mon cher fils, suite à la lettre de Harry Claw, j'ai fait des recherches sur notre généalogie et il s'avère que notre aïeule Gwenaëlle Malefoy n'était pas une Sang-pure. Elle n'était même pas une sorcière. C'était une paysanne sans le moindre sou qui a séduit le Lord Malefoy de cette époque en lui sauvant la vie alors qu'un mage noir voulait le tuer. Elle l'a occis à coups de fourche, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle a perdu l'usage de la vue. Nous sommes donc une famille de Sang-mêlé. J'espère que tu le prendras mieux que moi. _

_Ton père Lucius le sang-mêlé Malefoy. _

Plus Draco lisait, plus sa voix déclinait jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit qu'un murmure. Harry lui donna une claque dans le dos et lui dit :

_-_Et alors, tu as de la chance, d'après ce que j'ai appris c'est à cette époque que les Crabbe ont commencé à n'avoir que des enfants idiots.

_-_Consanguinité, quand tu nous tiens, pouffa Léa.

_-_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda Draco.

_-_C'est très simple mon cher, ta famille et toi, vous allez découvrir le monde moldu.

_-_Tu verras qu'ils sont beaucoup plus avancés que nous.

_-_Ah oui ?

_-_Oui. Ils ont des téléphones sans fil qui leur permettent de parler à n'importe qui n'importe où et n'importe quand, et même quand tu n'as pas de cheminée.

_-_Je peux t'emprunter ton phénix ?

Draco écrivit une petite lettre à son père, puis la donna à Feu follet qui disparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Loin de là, alors que Lucius tentait de trouver un sens à sa vie, il vit apparaître un autre phénix qui lui appartenait à Léa Claw. Avec réluctance, il prit le pli et découvrit une lettre écrite par son fils. En tremblant, il l'ouvrit et la lut :

_-Cher père. Voyons cela du bon côté, au moins le sang de moldu nous a sauvés de la stupidité des Crabbe. Et puis j'en ai discuté avec les Claw et d'après eux, les moldus sont beaucoup plus avancés que nous. Ce serait une formidable avancée pour les sorciers et une augmentation importante de la fortune des Malefoy si les inventions des moldus pouvaient être utilisables même dans un endroit saturé de magie. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu cette idée. Et si nous visitions le monde moldu ? Je n'attends pas votre réponse, car je sais qu'il faudra du temps pour y réfléchir. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. _

_Votre fils Draco Malefoy et fier de l'être._

Lucius était encore trop choqué par les révélations du livre pour bien enregistrer les écrits de son fils, mais le remercia mentalement pour le temps de réflexion. Il leva lentement les yeux et vit que le phénix le regardait avec un air malicieux. Le volatile chanta joyeusement, puis il disparut retournant auprès de sa maîtresse.

A suivre


	13. L'arrivée à Poudlard

L'arrivée à Poudlard chapitre 12

Dans le Poudlard Express, Draco décida de quitter le compartiment des jumeaux afin de découvrir le monde et accessoirement de voir si Jamesie Potter était aussi bien que son frère et sa sœur.

_-_Bien, j'ai été plus que ravi de vous rencontrer, malheureusement, je me dois à mes fans. Et je voudrais surtout dégonfler les chevilles d'une grosse tête.

_-_T.T.T.T.T ! Tu ne peux intervenir, c'est notre noble quête que de ramener Jamesie Potter chez nous autres les humains. Mais si tu veux t'amuser parle-lui de l'éléphant bleu. Il va comprendre et tu vas avoir la joie de le voir changer très vite de couleur. C'est très amusant. Mais ça l'est encore mieux avec Ronald j'ai-un-pois-chiche-à-la-place-du-cerveau Weasley.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Ronald Billius Weasley, un pique assiette, un abruti de la pire espèce. Mais ne le confonds pas avec les jumeaux Weasley, eux ce sont des maîtres. Ce sont des dieux de la blague en tous genres. Ils sont tellement déjantés que c'est un plaisir de les voir et de les entendre, s'exclama Léa.

_-_Tu nous fais honneur... commença un roux.

_-_Future petit serpent, termina son jumeau.

_-_Serpent ? Je pourrais être un aigle.

_-_C'est vrai. Nous aussi on aurait pu. Mais nous étions jeunes et influençables alors on a demandé Serpentard et...

_-_Nous sommes à Gryffondor.

_-_C'est terrible, se moqua Harry.

_-_Tu n'as pas idée, c'est une souffrance perpétuelle, pleurnicha l'un des jumeaux.

_-_Je te crois mon ami, le consola Léa en imitant la voix de son frère.

_-_Merci Harry.

_-_De rien, sauf que je ne suis pas Harry, Georges, se moqua Léa.

_-_Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre, lança Georges Weasley avec un grand sourire.

_-_On a eu le temps de vous observer à la mascarade du rejeton Potter, leur dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

_-_Bien... Vous voulez voir une tarentule ? demanda Fred en passant du coq à l'âne.

_-_Pourquoi voir une tarentule alors qu'on a un combat de coq version serpent ?

Les jumeaux Weasley et Draco s'avancèrent et virent les deux serpents face à face qui montraient les crocs.

_-_Mais ils vont s'entretuer, s'exclama le blond.

_-_Aucun risque, ils sont en train d'imiter l'autre comme un miroir, expliqua Léa avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Ils sont très vaniteux, pouffa Harry.

_-_Ils sont trop géniaux vos serpents, s'esclaffa Georges.

_-_Bon, on va vous laisser. A plus, salua Fred.

Les jumeaux Weasley et Draco quittèrent le compartiment laissant les deux enfants seuls. Harry et Léa allaient se replonger dans une partie d'échec quand une sorcière arriva en poussant un chariot rempli de friandises. Harry eut un sourire satanique en voyant qu'elle vendait des patacitrouilles, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des chocogrenouilles et des fondants du chaudron. C'était les friandises que préférait Jamesie. Harry demanda l'air de rien :

_-_Vous avez autre chose en stock ?

_-_Malheureusement, je n'ai que ça.

_-_Merci.

Avec un sourire rapace, Harry et Léa achetèrent un peu plus de la moitié des chocogrenouilles, des fondants du chaudron, des dragées de Bertie Crochue et des patacitrouilles. Harry savait que le temps que le chariot arrive à Jamesie, il n'y en aurait plus. Ils payèrent le montant astronomique, cinquante gallions quand même, et laissèrent la vendeuse repartir. Les jumeaux cachèrent leurs achats et ne surent pas qu'au moment où le chariot arriva devant Jamesie, il n'y avait plus rien. Draco avait dévalisé le chariot avec l'aide de ses amis.

Ils étaient en train de discuter tranquillement de ce qu'ils allaient faire cette année quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit en grand et que Jamesie, suivit par le pique-assiette, rugit :

_-_Vous l'avez fait exprès !

_-_Plaît-il ? demanda Harry en lançant un regard las vers son frère.

_-_Tiens, tu nous fais un remake de Maugrey avec sa paranoïa ! demanda Léa avec un léger sourire méprisant pour Jamesie.

_-_Tu es pathétique Jamesie. Tu savais que Jamesie était un surnom que notre père a toujours détesté. C'est Peter qui l'a lancé et c'est resté. Tu tiens ton nom d'un traître à son sang, c'est horrible non ? De savoir que son parrain était un mangemort et qu'il pourrait revenir n'importe quand pour te faire la peau…

Les jumeaux virent les yeux de Jamesie se remplir de larmes. Quelques années plus tôt ils se seraient excusés, mais ils haïssaient Jamesie, ils ne voulaient que le faire souffrir, autant que lui les avait fait souffrir. Œil pour œil, la loi du Talion. Méchamment, Léa cracha son venin :

_-_Ô reur ! Allez, va pleurnicher plus loin avec ta Cour des Miracles.

_-_Tsss ! Tu es un idiot doublé d'un incapable. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu vaincre Voldemort. Oh ! Je sais. Tu lui as parlé et il est mort de rire, se moqua Harry.

_-_Je vous déteste, lança Jamesie.

_-_N'aie aucune crainte, ce sentiment est entièrement réciproque. Nous te détestons mais à un point, tu n'as pas idée. Maintenant... commença Harry.

_-_Dégage, tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne avec les autres qui pensent que tu es formidable, conclut Léa en pointant le couloir.

Jamesie les regarda méchamment, puis repartit suivit par Ronald qui tenta de les regarder avec mépris, mais Harry le cassa méchamment en lui lançant :

_-_Tu nous regarderas avec orgueil quand tu auras la classe des grandes familles de sang-pure, ce qui n'arrivera pas avant longtemps, le loqueteux.

Léa éclata bruyamment de rire alors que Ron devenait rouge. Harry l'acheva en lui disant :

_-_Si tu veux pousser, les toilettes sont au fond de la voiture.

Ron repartit furieux et croisa Draco qui lança :

_-_Si tu es pressé, les toilettes sont au fond du couloir.

Ron devint encore plus écarlate alors que Draco l'observait froidement et avec mépris. Le blond se tourna vers Jamesie et lui dit avec un léger sourire hautain :

_-_Oh ! Jamesie Potter, les Claw m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils avaient d'autres histoires fascinantes te concernant comme celle de l'éléphant bleu.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit à mesure que Jamesie Potter changeait de couleur. Il devint blanc, puis grisâtre, vert et enfin rouge cramoisi. Draco mort de rire repartit et entra dans le compartiment des Claw après avoir frappé. Léa lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer et Draco s'esclaffa :

_-_Vous aviez raison, il est passé par une infinité de teinte avant de choisir le rouge. C'était fascinant.

_-_Et encore, tu n'as pas vu Ronald Weasley. C'est encore mieux. Il passe au rouge encore plus rapidement qu'un feu de signalisation. C'est vraiment géant, rigola Léa.

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait que vous mettiez vos uniformes, nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard, leur dit Draco avant de quitter le compartiment.

_-_Ok, merci du renseignement, le remercia Harry.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent leur malle et s'habillèrent de leurs uniformes, puis mirent leur cape qui montrait fièrement la puissance de leur famille, les Claw. Le train commença à ralentir et Harry ainsi que sa sœur surent qu'ils étaient vraiment bientôt arrivés. Ils regrettèrent de ne pas connaître plus de sortilèges, car ils auraient pu réduire la taille de leur malle, mais leur père avait refusé de le leur apprendre, arguant qu'ils devaient être au même niveau que les autres. C'est donc en bougonnant qu'ils refermèrent leur malle tandis que leurs serpents s'enroulaient autour de leur cou et que leurs phénix s'installaient sur leurs épaules, la gauche pour Harry et la droite pour Léa. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre en se demandant ce qui allait se passer pour eux dans cette école. Soit ils seraient des enfants sages, soit ils seraient des diablotins dans le genre des Maraudeurs. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et tous les deux eurent le même sourire satanique. Ils seraient dignes de leur père, mais ils ne s'attaqueraient pas à une maison, mais à toute l'école. Quand le train s'arrêta, une voix résonna dans le train :

_-_Pré au Lard, Terminus ! Tout le monde descend. !

Harry et Léa quittèrent leur compartiment et virent une nuée d'élèves de la première à la septième année descendre en se bousculant du train. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la droite quand ils entendirent une grosse voix s'exclamer :

_-_Les premières années, par ici.

Les jumeaux descendirent du train et s'approchèrent de l'homme qui criait. Il était immense devait bien faire ses trois mètres. Léa murmura à Harry :

_-_Potion d'engorgement.

_-_Demi-géant, répliqua son frère.

_-_Suivez-moi, s'exclama l'homme.

_-_Nous vous suivons Ô Hagrid, Maître des clés et des Portes de Poudlard, salua Harry.

Hagrid baissa la tête et regarda avec étonnement les deux enfants qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui. Il leur demanda :

_-_Comment c'est que vous me connaissez ?

_-_Disons que nous avons eut une description fidèle des Maraudeurs.

Après un dernier clin d'œil malicieux, les deux enfants suivirent silencieusement Hagrid et s'installèrent dans des barques. Ils se retrouvèrent avec Draco et une fillette aux cheveux emmêlés du nom d'Hermione Granger qui racontait sa stupeur quand elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Draco écoutait avec attention et lui posa des dizaines de questions sur le monde moldu, il voulait découvrir ce monde. Il voulait savoir si les moldus étaient aussi peu évolués que les sorciers de sang-pur disaient. Plus Hermione expliquait les inventions moldues, plus Draco était intéressé par ce monde qui avait l'air plus avancé que le leur. Les sorciers pensaient que les moldus vivaient encore comme au moyen-âge. De temps à autres, Hermione et Draco observaient avec amusement Blizzard et Feu follet donner des coups de becs inoffensifs sur le crâne des serpents qui les bousculaient en faisant la course. A celui qui ferait le plus de tour de cou. Harry et Léa étaient toujours très amusés par les duels que proposaient les deux serpents. Les discussions se turent naturellement quand les enfants virent la vue magnifique qu'offrait Poudlard.

Les jumeaux avaient vraiment hâte d'y être pour devenir les dignes représentants des Maraudeurs. Les barques continuèrent à glisser silencieusement sur l'eau calme du lac. Ils dépassèrent bientôt une grotte à demi cachée par du lierre puis arrivèrent dans une crique souterraine. Tous les élèves suivirent l'homme qui les amena par un escalier creusé dans la roche jusque dans le hall de l'école. Les jumeaux étaient éblouis par ce qu'ils voyaient, ils sursautèrent quand Hagrid s'exclama à une femme d'un aspect sévère qui venait d'arriver :

_-_Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année.

_-_Merci Hagrid. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Après cette petite mise au point, le professeur McGonagall entra dans une pièce laissant les élèves seul. Draco se positionna devant Léa et Harry et leur dit bruyamment en leur faisant un clin d'œil :

_-_Alors c'est vrai. On dit partout que le survivant est là. C'est toi ?

_-_Je suis désolé de te décevoir, je ne suis qu'un humble sorcier issu d'une des plus grandes et puissantes familles sorcières, les Claw. Et surtout ma tête est à taille humaine. Si tu cherches le survivant, tu dois trouver mon sosie qui a une tête gonflée à l'hélium. C'est énorme, mais y a rien dedans.

Draco et Léa éclatèrent de rire alors que Jamesie et Ronald serraient les poings de colère. Ils allaient réagir violemment quand le professeur revint et leur demanda de la suivre. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans une salle immense. Il y avait cinq tables à la mesure de la pièce, quatre où se trouvaient les élèves et une où siégeaient les professeurs. Le plafond représentait un ciel magnifique et cachait la charpente. La fillette qui avait été avec eux dans la barque dit :

_-_C'est un plafond magique, il a été f...

_-_Oui, on sait. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir les plans et les sorts d'origine de Poudlard, la coupa Léa.

_-_Heu... Frangine. On est les seuls à avoir les plans, rectifia Harry.

_-_Oups ! Autant pour moi.

La fillette stupéfaite se tut tandis que Draco pouffait de rire.

A suivre


	14. Appel aux fondateurs

Appels aux fondateurs, chapitre 13

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un étrange chapeau. Les enfants regardèrent l'item avec perplexité et certains sursautèrent quand une déchirure apparut et que le choipeau se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison. _

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal__  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! _

Alors que le chapeau poussait la chansonnette, beaucoup d'élèves et certains professeurs observèrent avec curiosité deux des élèves qui avaient un phénix sur l'épaule et un serpent autour du cou. Le plus stupéfiant, c'est que les deux enfants avaient l'air de comprendre ce que disaient les serpents. Quand le choipeau eut terminé sa chanson, le professeur McGonagall sortit un rouleau de parchemin et dit :

_-_Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Abbot, Hannah !

Les premières années firent une enfant de leur âge quitter le troupeau et s'avancer vers le choipeau avec méfiance. Elle mit le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret. Tous les nouveaux élèves sursautèrent quand, après un instant de silence, le chapeau s'écria :

_**-**_**POUFSOUFFLE !**

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir puis regarda le reste de la répartition. Tous les élèves appelés par ordre alphabétique allèrent soit à Poufsouffle, soit à Serdaigle, la deuxième table à gauche, soit à Gryffondor la table à l'extrême gauche ou soit à Serpentard la table à l'extrême droite. Quand les B furent passés, ce furent aux C et donc aux jumeaux qui avaient hâte de savoir où ils allaient être placés. Ils furent stupéfaits quand le professeur appela Crabbe, puis Crivey mais pas Claw. Les deux enfants haussèrent les épaules, ne comprenant pas du tout. Tous les noms passèrent, Granger qui alla à Serdaigle, Malefoy puis enfin ils arrivèrent à Potter et :

_-_Potter, Jamesie.

Le survivant mit le choipeau et son sourire caché par le choipeau disparut quand il entendit ce que lui disait l'item. Il était même furieux, mais son sourire réapparut quand le choipeau s'écria :

_**-**_**GRYFFONDOR !**

Il regarda son frère et sa sœur avec mépris et alla s'asseoir sous les applaudissements des rouges et ors. Harry et Léa se dirent qu'ils les avaient oubliés quand le professeur McGonagall s'exclama :

_-_Potter, Harry.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et froidement s'exclama :

_-_Je me nomme Harry James Godric Claw fils de James William Godric Claw et frère de Léa Doréa Helga Claw et nous n'avons rien en commun avec ce... pauvre de Potter !

Tous les professeurs le regardaient avec stupéfaction, et Albus dit :

_-_Mais, c'est votre frère.

_-_Non, ça ne l'est plus. Il est fils unique et c'est le fils de Lily Evans. Alors vous comprendrez que nous ne tolérons pas à être mis dans le même panier que cet inculte et ce pauvre de Potter. Donc je vous prierai maintenant de nous appeler sous notre véritable nom, Harry et Léa Claw et tant que cela ne sera pas fait, nous ne répondrons plus à un seul de vos appels.

Harry se remit près de sa sœur et ne bougea plus d'un pas. Leurs visages étaient fermés à tous les deux. Minerva McGonagall lança un petit regard vers Albus et vit qu'il était figé, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant elle le lui avait expliqué, mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait supposé qu'il y avait une erreur. Maintenant, c'était officiel, ce n'était pas une erreur. Minerva s'approcha du vieux directeur et lui remarqua :

_-_Je vous l'avais dit, Albus. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Je vais rectifier cela, continua la directrice adjointe pour les Claw.

Elle fit un geste de la main et une plume apparut. Elle rectifia le nom et s'exclama d'une voix forte dans le silence lourd :

_-_Claw Harry.

Avec un sourire Harry s'approcha du choipeau, s'assit sur le tabouret et mit l'item magique.

_-_**Et bien, qui aurait cru que celui qui a donné une nouvelle vie à Rogue soit un enfant de 11 ans. Tu m'épates. Bien voyons ce que tu es. Mmmhhh ! C'est difficile, très difficile même. Tu es très mature pour ton âge, oui. Tu pourrais aisément aller dans n'importe quelle maison. Tu es très fidèle envers ta famille et tes amis. Tu pourrais donc aller à Poufsouffle. Cependant, tu aimes travailler et cela ne te fait pas peur alors Serdaigle serait parfait pour toi aussi. Tu as de même un immense courage et une grande volonté qui pourraient t'amener directement à Gryffondor et enfin ta ruse et ton ambition sont à l'égal de la maison Serpentard. Je ne sais vraiment pas où te mettre. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de difficulté à placer un élève. A moins que... MOI, LE CHOIPEAU MAGIQUE EN APPEL AUX FONDATEURS AFIN DE REPARTIR COMME IL SE DOIT CET ENFANT.**

Il y eut un silence de mort, c'était la première fois depuis plus de mille ans que les fondateurs allaient venir pour répartir un élève. Le professeur McGonagall retira le choipeau de la tête de Harry et le reposa sur le tabouret quand Harry rejoignit sa sœur. Devant toute l'école stupéfaite, quatre fantômes apparurent, deux femmes et deux hommes. L'un des deux hommes s'exclama :

_-_Tu vois Sal, j'avais raison quand j'avais dit que l'un de mes descendants reprendrait le nom de notre père.

_-_Notre ? demanda Dumbledore.

_-_En effet, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor s'appelaient en réalité Salvatore Sigfrid Claw pour Salazar et Godescalc Isidor Claw pour Godric, répondit Harry qui avait dévoré toute la généalogie de la famille Claw.

_-_De plus, cela ne se voit pas, mais Salazar et Godric sont des faux jumeaux, acheva Léa.

Le professeur Dumbledore était stupéfait, les enfants Potter étaient les héritiers des deux fondateurs, mais alors cela voulait dire que...

_-_Alors je suis aussi l'héritier des fondateurs, s'exclama Jamesie.

_-_Il est hors de question que tu sois notre héritier, s'horrifièrent les deux fondateurs. De toute façon, nous avons choisi. Moi Godric Gryffondor époux d'Helga Poufsouffle reconnaît en Léa Claw mon héritière légitime.

Jamesie serra les poings, furieux. Salazar eut un immense sourire et dit :

_-_Moi, Salazar Serpentard, époux de Rowena Serdaigle reconnaît en Harry Claw mon héritier légitime. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Fafnir ? demanda le fondateur à Harry.

_-_C'est qui Fafnir ?

_-_C'est mon Basilic. Il est très gentil, mais il a tendance à s'ennuyer. Il se trouve dans mes appartements, je les ai aménagés pour empêcher Godric de nous ennuyer Rowena et moi quand nous avions de grandes conversations sur nos sentiments respectifs.

L'une des femmes s'approcha du fondateur et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

_-_Tu iras à Serdaigle.

Helga Poufsouffle se tourna vers Léa et lui dit :

_-_Tu iras avec ton frère. Vous avez trop de choses à faire ensemble pour être séparés. Et bien, nous vous souhaitons un bon banquet.

Les quatre fantômes disparurent et les deux héritiers virent le blason de Serdaigle apparaître sur leur poitrine. Les deux enfants avec leurs serpents et leurs phénix allèrent s'asseoir à la table des serdaigles qui se réveilla et hurla de joie en sachant que les héritiers des fondateurs seraient dans la maisons des bronze et bleu. Tous les regards étaient portés sur les deux enfants et non plus sur le survivant qui était toujours debout et rouge de colère. Léa et Harry commencèrent à discuter avec les enfants autour d'eux, puis se turent quand la cérémonie continua. Draco était encore horrifié, il avait eu le choix entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Lui, un Malefoy à Gryffondor. Cela aurait été la honte pour la famille Malefoy. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas de sang pur, alors se retrouver avec les bourrins du genre de Potter, c'était hors de question. Alors il avait opté pour Serpentard et le voilà répartit à Serdaigle. Mais pourquoi diable Serdaigle alors qu'il devait aller à Serpentard ? C'était encore une idée de cet abruti de chapeau. Mais bon, c'était quand même mieux que Poufsouffle. Au moins, il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec les Claw. Il avait adoré la manière dont Harry avait cloué le bec du vieux fou. C'était carrément génial.

Quand la répartition fut terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, tapota sur son verre et commença son discours de début d'année :

_-_Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard qui a d'ailleurs étrangement commencé. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Il se rassit tandis que tous applaudissaient avec des cris de joie, enfin tous, à part les serpentards et trois serdaigles. L'un d'entre eux d'ailleurs sortit discrètement deux feuilles de parchemin et en fit amener une devant Severus Rogue. Toutes les filles de douze à dix sept ans bavaient devant le nouveau professeur de Potions. Severus haussa un sourcil et sursauta légèrement quand un mot apparut :

_-Ressentez-vous la moindre gène depuis votre opération ?_

Le professeur de Potions regarda à droite et à gauche, mais il ne put détecter la personne qui venait de lui poser cette question. Il sortit une plume et écrivit :

_-Je ne ressens aucune gène, ni aucune douleur._

_-Avez-vous eu des démangeaisons inhabituelles ?_

_-Non._

_-Des plaques, de l'eczéma ?_

_-Non._

Severus savait que ses questions étaient importantes, car cela permettait de savoir s'il avait ou s'il avait fait une réaction allergique à la potion ou s'il y avait des effets secondaires imprévus. Il répondit sincèrement à toutes les questions, puis il lut une dernière phrase :

_-Nous sommes ravis que votre opération soit une réussite complète et espérons vivement que vous continuerez à utiliser les potions du petit cochon. Les Claw._

Là, Severus releva la tête et scruta les jumeaux qui mangeaient avec les autres. Ils faisaient partie de la famille des propriétaires du petit cochon. Mais il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit que les deux gamins pré-pubères étaient les propriétaires du petit cochon. Il sursauta légèrement quand Minerva lui demanda :

_-_Que lis-tu Severus ?

_-_Les preuves de l'excellent suivi des patients du petit cochon. De ce fait, j'utiliserai plus souvent cette entreprise.

_-_Ils sont médicomages ? demanda Minerva.

_-_Non, ils ne font que les potions, mais ils se mettent en rapport avec d'excellents médicomages et sont parfaitement honnêtes avec eux.

_-_C'est une bonne enseigne alors.

_-_Une excellente même.

Le professeur McGonagall continua à manger, mais elle avait l'air d'être dans ses pensées.

A suivre


	15. Première idée de blague

Première idée de blague, chapitre 14

De leur côté, Léa et Harry papotaient gentiment avec leurs voisins et étaient plus que ravis que Draco soit avec eux et éclatèrent joyeusement de rire quand le blond lui révéla qu'il avait eu le choix entre Serpentard et Gryffondor et il s'était retrouvé à Serdaigle. Hermione qui se trouvait à côté d'eux leur révéla qu'elle avait eut le choix entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, mais comme elle se doutait que le « Survivant » allait se retrouver chez les rouge et or, elle avait demandé à être chez les serdaigles. Là, elle fut cataloguée comme élève plus intelligente que la moyenne. Ils discutèrent longuement en mangeant et Léa utilisa tous ses arguments afin de montrer à Hermione l'importance de prouver au monde la nullité qu'était Jamesie Potter et Ronald Weasley. Ce n'est que vers la fin du repas que Hermione accepta tandis que Draco avait accepté depuis longtemps. Alors que le repas se terminait, Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard d'un homme avec un turban ridicule. Là, il sentit une douleur aussi violente que brève lui labourer le crâne. Au même instant, Léa sentait la même douleur sur sa poitrine. Alors que Harry plaqua sa main sur son front, Léa faisait la même chose sur son cœur.

Draco les regardait avec curiosité et leur demanda :

_-_Ça va ?

_-_Tu sais qui est le type près de Monsieur Rogue ?

_-_D'où tu connais Severus Rogue ? demanda Draco éberlué.

_-_Nous l'avons déjà rencontré.

_-_Oh ! D'accord. Et bien, je n'en sais rien. Attends, je vais demander.

Draco demanda à un élève plus âgé et ce dernier lui révéla que l'homme au turban se nommait Quirrel, qu'il était le seul professeur à être resté plus d'un an à son poste. D'un coup, les jumeaux ne l'aimèrent pas. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui, quelque chose de malsain. Harry et Léa se rapprochèrent de Draco et d'Hermione puis Harry leur dit :

_-_Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il émane quelque chose de bizarre de Quirrel ?

_-_Tu sais, je ne suis une sorcière que depuis pas longtemps, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens, dit Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse.

_-_C'est pas grave, tu t'y feras, la consola Draco avec un sourire amical.

_-_Merci.

Léa allait dire quelque chose, quand le directeur se leva de nouveau et dit :

_-_Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Le regard du vieux directeur se posa sur les jumeaux Weasley qui le regardèrent avec une innocence depuis longtemps envolée. Toujours les yeux pétillants de malice, il continua :

_-_Monsieur Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que, cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il y eut un silence de mort à l'annonce du directeur, enfin sauf Jamesie qui éclata de rire, pensant à une blague. Quand Jamesie comprit que ça n'était pas une plaisanterie, il cessa de rire et le directeur s'écria :

_-_Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège !

Léa et Harry qui connaissaient les paroles par cœur grâce à leur famille se levèrent et, la main sur le cœur, chantèrent sur la musique de l'hymne canadien. Ils terminèrent en dernier avec les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient opté pour une marche funèbre. Quand les dernières paroles se turent, Dumbledore applaudit le plus fort et dit :

_-_Ah, la musique, elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux serdaigles suivirent la préfète de Serdaigle qui s'appelait Pénélope Deauclaire. Elle les amena devant le tableau d'un Sphinx qui demanda calmement :

_-_Mon premier est la moitié de ce qui permet d'avancer, mon second est le contraire de la solitude, mon troisième est très mal vu par la loi et mon tout est indispensable pour pénétrer dans cette pièce.

La préfète soupira et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, Harry et Léa s'exclamèrent :

_-_Ce qui permet d'avancer, c'est un moteur, la moitié, c'est mot...

_-_Le contraire de la solitude, c'est le chiffre deux...

_-_Ce qui est mal vu par la loi, ce sont les passes...

_-_Mot de Passe ! s'écrièrent les deux enfants avec un grand sourire.

La peinture salua les serdaigles et s'effaça pour leur permettre d'entrer dans la Salle Commune des serdaigles. Les septième années qui avaient eux aussi attendu dirent :

_-_La nouvelle fournée d'aiglons est intelligente. C'est parfait.

Pénélope leur expliqua les règles fondamentales de l'école et de Serdaigle puis leur montra les dortoirs. Quand elle eut terminé ses explications, les première année allèrent se coucher, complètement épuisés pour les premières années, sauf les jumeaux qui étaient habitués à avoir peu de sommeil. Harry et Léa, chacun dans leur dortoir, découvrirent leurs affaires placées près d'un lit. Ils se douchèrent, puis s'habillèrent pour la nuit et se mirent au lit. Cependant, avant de se coucher totalement, ils sortirent leurs miroirs à double sens et appelèrent en même temps :

_-_James Claw.

Le visage de leur père apparut sur le miroir et là, les deux enfants lui racontèrent leur première journée. James était ravi que leurs enfants se soient battus pour leur nom et encore plus en apprenant qu'ils étaient maintenant les héritiers des fondateurs. Il apprit avec joie qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Serdaigle avec Draco Malefoy et qu'ils avaient bien l'intention d'être les dignes descendants des Maraudeurs. James explosa de rire en apprenant la mésaventure de Draco et il leur dit :

_-_Je pense que votre ami Draco devait aller à Serdaigle, même s'il n'avait pas toutes les qualités. Peut-être est-ce que Poudlard veut que cela soit fait, qui sait. Et pour... pour votre frère ?

Même s'il ne pouvait plus voir Jamesie et s'il était déçu de ce qu'il était devenu, James aimait sincèrement son fils aîné et cela lui faisait du mal de le voir comme cela. Les jumeaux le savaient bien et lui dirent :

_-_Nous tentons désespérément de lui dégonfler la tête, de lui rappeler qu'il est un humain comme nous tous. Mais Lily lui a monté le bourrichon et... je crois qu'il est trop tard. Il est pourri-gâté. Mais promis, on continuera à essayer.

_-_Je le sais mes chéris. Mais cela me fait quand même mal de savoir que mon fils risque de mal tourner. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite, vous avez raison, il est trop tard pour Jamesie. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Parlons d'autre chose.

Léa et Harry virent les yeux de leur père se noyer de larmes et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Alors tous les deux se mirent à lui raconter des histoires drôles et réussirent enfin une demi-heure plus tard à le faire rire. James embrassa le miroir et murmura :

_-_Je vous aime mes chéris. Je veux recevoir des lettres disant que vous êtes des sales petits monstres qui mettez le bazar dans l'école. Je veux que vous soyez les dignes successeurs des Maraudeurs.

_-_Avec joie papa. Oh ! Tu ne sais pas s'il y aurait une pièce que nous pourrions utiliser pour faire nos potions et nos mauvais coups ?

_-_Oui, il y en a une. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire pour que vous découvriez Poudlard à votre rythme, mais je comprends que vous vous consacriez aussi à votre entreprise. Donc la salle se trouve à côté de la bibliothèque, derrière le tableau d'une bergère, le mot de passe est tricot.

Les jumeaux eurent un grand sourire et furent vraiment ravi, car ils avaient vu le tableau à quelques mètres de la Salle Commune des serdaigles. Ils s'y installeraient le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de repos. Après avoir souhaité une quinzaine de fois une bonne nuit à leur père, ils allèrent enfin se coucher. Enfin, c'est ce que leur père pensait. James laissa tomber le miroir et se mit à pleurer. En moins de cinq secondes, il se retrouva dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis qui le consolèrent sachant ce que ressentait leur frère. Il n'avait plus ses bébés près de lui et il ne le supportait pas. Il commençait à se rendre compte de la douleur que ses enfants avaient dû ressentir quand ils étaient seuls. C'est toujours en pleurant qu'il s'endormit contre Sirius et Remus. Les deux amis l'amenèrent dans sa chambre et repartirent silencieusement afin de ne pas le réveiller.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et Sirius dit :

_-_Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi mal.

_-_Il s'en veut. Il s'en veut tellement et je crois qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais de les avoir traités aussi mal.

_-_Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Regarde-le, c'est le père idéal. Ses enfants l'adorent et Eöl m'a avoué que sa femme serait prête à prendre James pour qu'il soit le père de ses enfants.

Remus pouffa de rire en imaginant la tête que pouvait avoir l'elfe quand il avait dit cela à Sirius. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis explosèrent de rire en ayant la même image en tête. Après avoir bien rigolé, ils se saluèrent, puis chacun allèrent se reposer en se demandant ce que les nouveaux maraudeurs allaient faire.

Après que leur père ait raccroché, les jumeaux s'appelèrent par miroir interposé afin de mettre en place leur première blague.

_-_Léa Claw, chuchota Harry.

_-_Harry, tu ne dors pas encore ? demanda Draco en se frottant les yeux.

_-_Heu.. non. En fait, je parles à Léa.

_-_Hein ?

Le blond se leva silencieusement et alla squatter le lit de son ami et le vit avec le miroir à double sens. Dans la surface, il vit Léa et Hermione qui avait eut la même réaction que le blond.

_-_Génial. Salut Hermione, Léa. Alors que voulez-vous faire ?

_-_Et bien, j'avais l'idée de réveiller demain nos camarades de chambre de façon à ce qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de prendre une douche, lança Léa avec un sourire diabolique.

_-_Léa, question existentielle, tu connais le sort pour faire ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Et oui. Mon frère et moi connaissons ce sort ainsi qu'un autre tout aussi intéressant, un sortilège de disparition. Ainsi vous pourrez vous entraîner ce soir et avec le sort Evanesco, il n'y aura aucun dégât des eaux, lui répondit Léa.

Les jumeaux apprirent à leurs amis les deux sorts et en moins d'une demi-heure, les deux serdaigles étaient prêts à faire une inondation. Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était pas tard, à peine vingt deux heures. Ils avaient encore le temps de préparer un mauvais coup à Jamesie Potter. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Draco qui eut l'idée.

_-_Mon père m'a raconté qu'un jour des étudiants avaient transformé l'un de leurs professeurs en paresseux, on pourrait faire la même chose ?

_-_Non, car on saurait immédiatement que c'est nous, lui dit Léa.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Parce que ces étudiants étaient composés de notre père et de nos deux oncles, lui expliqua Harry.

-Ah oui, c'est sûr que ça va vous tomber dessus, répliqua Draco.

_-_Mais l'idée est excellente. Cependant, au lieu de le transformer en paresseux, transformons-le en rat, un gros rat, dit Léa.

_-_Oh ouais, bonne idée.

_-_Bien, il nous faut un nom pour notre groupe. On ne peut pas prendre le nom de maraudeurs, alors lequel ?

_-_Et bien je dirai apprenons d'abord le sort pour le transformer en rat et ensuite, on y réfléchira, répondit Draco.

_-_C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Ils furent malheureusement incapable de le faire, car c'était une métamorphose qu'on n'apprenait qu'à la fin de la sixième année. Tous les quatre furent déçus, jusqu'à ce que Harry est l'idée du siècle :

_-_Et si on appelait Sirius? Il doit encore être réveillé, il nous dirait comment, ou alors, nous apporterait ce dont on a besoin.

_-_D'accord, tu as la malle ? lui demanda sa sœur.

_-_Oui.

_-_Parfait, on t'attend.

Le miroir s'éteignit et Harry chuchota en regardant pour voir si les autres ne se réveillaient pas :

_-_Sirius Black Claw !

Le visage de Sirius apparut et l'homme gronda :

_-_Il est presque vingt trois heures, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? Oh ! Bonsoir tu dois être le fils de Lucius ?

_-_Oui, je me nomme Draco Malefoy. En fait, on voudrais savoir comment vous avez réussi à transformer le professeur de DCFM en paresseux ?

_-_Ah ! Les Maraudeurs sont de retour ?

_-_On peut dire ça comme ça.

_-_Avec une potion. La potion animalia.

_-_Je la connais pas cette potion.

_-_C'est normal, c'est nous qui l'avons inventée.

_-_Tu pourrais nous donner la formule ?

_-_Pas de problème. Oh ! Harry tu sais comment fonctionne votre salle temporelle ?

_-_Heu.. oui. Tu vois le couloir interdit ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Et bien ne c'est pas là.

_-_Allez Harry.

_-_Bon d'accord. C'est dans la tour nord, celle qui est abandonnée. Le mot de passe c'est... mot de passe.

_-_Oh ! Et comment elle fonctionne ?

_-_Sur la porte, il y a deux chiffres ils servent à permettre la différence de temps. Le premier c'est le temps extérieur et le deuxième le temps intérieur. Ainsi tu peux mettre une heure extérieur qui vaudrait en fait cinq heures pour l'intérieur.

_-_C'est super.

Sirius déposa son miroir et fila vers la tour. Il arriva devant la porte et mit une heure à l'extérieur pour six mois à l'intérieur. Il travailla sur toutes les potions que les maraudeurs avaient inventé, cela lui prit presque deux semaines. Harry attendit avec étonnement son parrain et le vit revenir cinq minute plus tard une barbe de deux semaines et des containers sous les yeux. Sirius lui dit :

_-_Ouvre ta malle spéciale et tu auras une surprise.

Harry déposa le miroir ouvrit sa malle à neuf serrures et ouvrit une autre malle plus petite qui dévoila son trésor, des potions avec les recettes écrits de la main même de Sirius. Harry se jeta sur le miroir et lui dit fou de joie :

_-_Padfoot, je t'adore. Nous ferons la fierté des Maraudeurs.

_-_J'en suis sûr, bailla Sirius épuisé.

_-_Va te coucher Sirius... comment fait-on pour transformer la personne que l'on veut en un certain animal ?

_-_En fait, la personne se transforme en l'animal qui lui ressemble le plus mentalement. Bon moi je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit les enfants.

_-_Bonne nuit parrain.

A suivre


	16. Résultat et très vilaine idée

Résultat et très vilaine idée, chapitre 15

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry eut un sourire diabolique et dit en appelant sa sœur :

-Mesdames et messieurs, je viens d'avoir une idée maléfique qui fera date dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

_-_Et nous nous avons trouvé un nom pour notre groupe.

-Ah oui, lequel ? demandèrent Harry et Draco.

_-_Les Swindler.

_-_Oh ouais, j'adore, lança Draco.

_-_Ça ira bien avec nos mauvais coups, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

_-_Et pour nos surnoms ?

_-_Harry c'est Shadow et moi c'est Fleecy.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Parce que nous sommes animagi, Léa se transforme en jaguar tacheté et moi en jaguar noir.

_-_Géant. On pourrait l'être ?

_-_Attendez, j'ai une idée. Harry, tu raccroches ?

_-_A tout de suite.

Léa chuchota devant le miroir :

_-_Oncle Remus ?

_-_Léa ? Il est plus de vingt trois heures, tu devrais être en train de dormir.

_-_En fait c'est pour savoir si tu pouvait ouvrir la malle à double sens car on va venir, on a oublié quelque chose à la maison.

_-_Bon d'accord. Mais après vous allez vous coucher d'accord ?

_-_Oui parrain.

_-_Bon je vais aller dormir. Et tu devrais faire la même chose jeune fille.

Remus éteignit le miroir, puis ouvrit la malle et alla se coucher. Léa contacta Harry et lui dit ce qu'elle avait comme idée. Harry regarda Draco, puis tous les deux allèrent dans la malle et sortirent dans le manoir Gryffondor. Harry reprit le miroir et dit :

_-_Léa, ça fonctionne, tu viens avec Hermione ?

_-_On arrive.

Quelques secondes plus tard apparurent Léa et Hermione qui avait l'air stupéfait. Les quatre enfants allèrent dans la salle temporelle et y restèrent quatre heure sachant que quatre heures représentaient quatre ans et que tout ce qui entrait dans la salle ne vieillissait pas, mais les poils et les cheveux continuaient à pousser. Harry, Draco, Hermione et Léa avaient donc toujours l'aspect d'enfant de onze ans. Draco était devenu un magnifique puma avec des reflets argentés sur son pelage et des yeux gris et répondant au surnom de Silver. Hermione était devenue une magnifique tigresse rousse avec des reflets bruns et des yeux chocolats, elle se nommait Sheathy. Les Swindler étaient prêts à faire trembler Poudlard. Tous les quatre rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, puis terminèrent leur nuit sachant qu'il ne leur restait que trois heures de repos et qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas fatigués car ils avaient passé la dernière semaine de leur entraînement à se reposer et à dormir. Ils étaient donc en pleine forme.

Quand le soleil se leva, les serdaigles furent réveillés en sursaut par des hurlements atroces et une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Les plus anciens qui étaient réveillés en premier, virent Hermione, Léa, Harry et Draco dévaler les escaliers et déguerpirent le plus vite possible de la Salle Commune. Tous les élèves présents dans la pièce se demandaient ce qu'ils se passaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient arriver quatre élèves de premiers années, deux garçons et deux filles qui étaient totalement trempés et recouvert de peinture bleu électrique. Les plus vieux pouffèrent en voyant Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil et Mandy Brocklehust hurler au meurtre et à l'abomination. Les Swindler filèrent rejoindre la cuisine et mirent de la potion dans les brocs de jus de citrouille. Seul ceux qui en prendraient se transformeraient. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils filèrent rejoindre la Grande Salle en riant du mauvais coup qu'ils avaient fait et qu'ils allaient voir.

Les quatre amis discutèrent de leurs prochains cours, de ce qu'ils pensaient de leurs professeurs quand arrivèrent leurs camarades de chambrées. Tous les quatre firent un grand sourire aux victimes de leur mauvais coups et Léa leur dit :

_-_Allez, ne faites pas la tête. On vous a offert la douche gratuite.

_-_Très spirituel, siffla Padma qui avait quand même rigolé quand elle s'était regardée dans la glace.

_-_Bon, qu'a-t-on comme cours ? demanda Anthony.

_-_Je ne sais pas, on a pas encore reçu nos emploi du temps. Mais bon, on verra. Il n'y a que du jus de citrouille ? se plaignit Harry.

_-_Et oui, cher frère, se moqua Léa.

_-_Je suis allergique au jus de citrouille, ça me donne de l'urticaire. On pourrait pas avoir du jus d'orange ou du jus d'abricot ? demanda Harry avec un air d'enfant innocent.

Avec joie, il vit apparaître du jus d'orange et du jus d'abricot. Tout joyeux, il se prit un grand verre de jus d'abricot et le but en une lampée. Les Swindler regardaient l'un des leurs en riant tout en attendant les effets de leur blague. Ils étaient en train de manger, quand le préfet de leur maison leur apportèrent leur emploi du temps. Draco s'exclama :

_-_Tiens, nous avons cours de Potions en premier avec Poufsouffle.

_-_Tant que ce n'est pas avec Gryffondor... commença Léa.

_-_C'est tout ce qu'on demande, termina Harry.

_-_Je vous comprends, si j'avais un frère comme le votre moi aussi je ne voudrais pas le croiser, lança Hermione qui était en train de lire la gazette du sorcier de la veille en attendant que le journal d'aujourd'hui arrive.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva les gryffondors et avec eux le grand et magnifique Jamesie Potter. Le fils Potter regarda les serdaigles avec mépris puis il s'assit à la table des gryffondors et but une bonne rasade de jus de citrouille comme beaucoup d'autres étudiants. Les Swindler étaient en train de boire leurs chocolats ou tremper leur toast dans leur bol tout en regardant discrètement le reste de la Grande Salle. Ils ne dirent rien quand, dans une explosion de fumée, ceux qui avaient bu du jus de citrouille se transformèrent en animaux. Tous ceux qui avaient été épargnés par la transformation regardèrent avec stupeur le zoo qui remplaçait la plupart des élèves. Certains se mirent à pouffer de rire quand ils virent le sage Albus Dumbledore être transformé en bouc et le fier Jamesie Potter en cochon. De plus en plus d'élèves se mirent à rire puis ce fut le fou rire sous le vacarme que faisaient les animaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, la transformation s'arrêta et les élèves reprirent forme humaine. Les professeurs testèrent les mets devant eux et découvrirent une potion inconnue dans le jus de citrouille. Albus était à la fois en colère et très amusé de la blague, car c'était toute l'école qui avait été visée. Il se leva et dit :

_-_Je prierai à ceux qui ont fait cette mauvaise blague en mettant une potion dans le jus de citrouille de se faire connaître.

Il se tourna vers les serdaigles et demanda :

_-_Monsieur Claw, pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas transformés ?

_-_Oh c'est très simple, je suis allergique à la citrouille. Ça me donne des boutons et de l'eczéma. C'est très désagréable. Je bois donc du jus de fruit et de préférence du jus d'abricot.

_-_Et vous miss Claw ?

_-_Je trouve le jus de citrouille trop fade, je préfère le jus d'orange.

_-_Monsieur Malefoy ?

_-_Jus de Pomme. J'aime le jus de pomme, j'adore le jus de pomme, j'idolâtre le jus de pomme. Vous croyez qu'il accepterait de m'épouser si je le lui demande.

Ses trois amis explosèrent de rire, avec eux, Draco était déchaîné et s'amusait comme un fou. Et comme son père était trop choqué par le fait qu'il n'était pas un sang pur, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans rien craindre en retour.

_-_Et vous miss Granger ?

_-_Je ne bois que de l'eau, je n'aime pas les jus, c'est trop sucré.

Les Swindler avaient tous des raisons pour ne pas avoir bu et Albus ne savait pas s'ils disaient la vérité ou non. Ils étaient de puissant occlumens, leurs esprits étaient aussi bien gardés que fort Knox, rien ne pouvait entrer et rien ne pouvait sortir. Ça l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. En tout cas, c'était une merveille de potion. Il soupira lourdement alors que les premiers élèves quittaient la Grande Salle pour leur premier cour.

Les Swindler sortirent tranquillement et allèrent vers les cachots. Quand ils furent assez loin, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils croisèrent Peeves. L'esprit frappeur s'approcha d'eux pour leur faire des mauvais coups, mais Léa eut une idée et s'exclama joyeusement :

_-_Harry, regarde, un poltergeist.

_-_C'est géant. Je préfère les poltergeits aux fantômes, ils sont dix fois mieux.

L'esprit frappeur bomba le torse ravi de ce qu'il entendait, les jumeaux savaient vraiment quoi dire pour se le mettre dans la poche. Quand ils repartirent pour les cours de potions, ils avaient un esprit frappeur comme allié. Les Swindler arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de potions et attendirent patiemment le début du cours. Ils étaient en train de discuter sur leurs futures blagues contre l'école avec l'aide non négligeable de Peeves, quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et que Severus Rogue aboya :

_-_Entrez !

Si physiquement il était plus que charmant, mentalement ce n'était pas encore ça. Pour échapper aux diverses tentatives de pelotage des élèves et des professeurs féminins, il avait été obligé de reprendre son doux caractère qui avait fait ses preuves depuis treize ans. Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent silencieusement. Les jumeaux sortirent des chaudrons en étain afin d'être prêts à faire leur potion. Ils auraient pu sortir leurs chaudrons en orichalque, mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient abîmés par des explosions de chaudron. Le professeur serra les poings quand il passa à côté des Claw, ils n'avaient peut-être pas le nom de Potter, mais ils ressemblaient tellement à ce salopard de James Potter qu'il décida une petite vengeance. Il arriva à son bureau puis se retourna vers la classe et aboya :

_-_Harry Claw, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

_-_Une horrible mixture imbuvable. Mais que se passerait-il si vous mélangiez cette mixture infâme avec du soda ?

_-_... ? Severus le regarda avec stupeur et ne sut pas quoi répondre, car il n'avait jamais fait l'essaie alors que les Claw, oui avec un rat qu'ils avaient surnommé Lily.

_-_Vous obtiendriez de la goutte du mort vivant qui fait roter.

Léa explosa de rire suivit par Hermione et Draco. Le professeur Rogue observa le fils Claw avec perplexité. On ne lui avait jamais fait le coup. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda toujours à Harry :

_-_On joue au plus futé, alors où iriez-vous pour me trouver un bézoard ?

_-_Malgré tout le respect que j'ai envers vous, il est hors de question que j'aille me faire bouffer par une chèvre.

Draco commença à s'étouffer tellement il riait, tandis que Léa et Hermione pleuraient de rire et que Harry faisait un magnifique sourire au professeur. Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, il posa une dernière question à l'héritier de la famille Claw :

_-_Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

_-_Hum, hum, Aconitum napellus ou aconit ou napel ou Casque de Jupiter est une  
plante vivace de cinquante centimètres à deux mètres que l'on trouve dans les près et les bois humides fumés par le bétail, surtout en montagne et dans presque toute l'Europe. Elle est remarquable par son feuillage et ses fleurs bleues en casque, formant souvent d'importantes colonies. La tige est dressée, rigide, très feuillée, simple ou rameuses. Les feuilles sont alternes, pétiolées, profondément divisé en lobes étroits, vert foncé. Les fleurs sont bleu foncé, parfois violacées, irrégulières, composées de cinq sépales pétaloïdes ( le supérieur en forme de casque ) et de cinq pétales. Les fleurs sont réunies en grappe allongées à pédoncules dressés. La floraison a lieu de fin juin à septembre. Les fruits sont secs, composés de trois follicules dressés. La plante contient plusieurs alcaloïdes toxique ( aconitine principalement, napelline, néoline, néopelline, aconine, ... ). La racine en est particulièrement riche. L'aconitine est mortelle pour l'homme à la dose de cinq mg, ce qui représente deux à quatre grammes de racine. L'aconit napel est donc la plante la plus toxique de notre flore. Toutes les autres espèces d'aconit sont également dangereuses. Le simple fait de cueillir la plante suffit à provoquer des dermites, voir des intoxications si son suc pénètre par des écorchures au niveau des bois. Le suc d'aconit servait à empoisonner les pointes des flèches et des lances. L'empoisonnement est très rapide. Les premiers symptômes apparaissent quelques minutes après l'ingestion : sensation de brûlures, fourmillement puis engourdissement de la bouche, vomissements, diarrhées, angoisse, vertiges, troubles de la vue, mydriase, faiblesse, puis perte de l'ouïe et de la vision, affaiblissement et irrégularité de la respiration, crampes convulsives, paralysie des muscles, perte de connaissance, arythmie, bradycardie, collapsus, paralysie, et arrêt du coeur en diastole. La mort survient une demi heure à trois quart d'heures après l'ingestion, le malade reste conscient presque jusqu'à la mort. On peut aisément la confondre avec les feuilles de certaines ombellifères comestibles. La confusion avec la "couscouille" est responsable de plusieurs morts humaines. L'absence d'odeur en froissant les feuilles révélera l'aconit qui n'est pas aromatique. L'aconitine est analgésique, anticongestive, sudorifique et antirhumatismale. La napelline est demorphinisante, on s'en sert lors des cures de demorphinisation. On l'utilise dans les névralgies faciales, les sciatiques, le zona ophtalmique, les névralgies dentaires et les ulcères. Voici pour le napel, le tue-loup, fait parti de l'espèce aconit comme la fleur décrite ci-dessus.

Le professeur Rogue le regardait avec stupéfaction, il avait demandé une différence et pas un exposé sur cette plante. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Harry continua son petit speech :

_-_Le Tue-loup est appelé aussi Herbe-aux-loups, Coqueluchon jaune. On peut la trouver entre1300 à 3100 mètres d'altitude. Sa taille peut varier de cinquante centimètres à un mètre cinquante. Sa floraison est de juin à août. On la trouve en France bien qu'elle soit assez rare dans les régions suivantes : Vosges, Jura, Alpes, Massif central, Corse, Pyrénées, Lorraine, une partie de la Bourgogne. Comme sa cousine, elle est extrêmement toxique. On la trouve dans les prairies et forêts humides et ombragées. Elle aime les sols riches en substances nutritives et en humus. Les fleurs sont jaunes pâle regroupées en épi terminal simple ou ramifié, elles sont en forme de casque d'une longueur de deux centimètres, trois fois plus hautes que larges. L'intérieur étroit et jaune est garni d'étamines brunes. Ses feuilles sont radicales, donc elles partent des racines, palmées et alternes, ses cinq à sept folioles sont elles-mêmes découpées. Les feuilles inférieurs sont à pétioles longs. La tige est dressée et velue surtout en haut. Les fleurs sont visités surtout par des bourdons, le pétale qui forme le casque dressé est assez souvent déchiré par des insectes appartenant à d'autres groupes et avides de nectar auquel ils accèdent ainsi directement. On la retrouve aussi dans la mythologie. Grecs et Romains la dédièrent à la reine de l'Ade dans le jardin de laquelle elle foisonnait. Cerbère, furieux d'avoir été transporté aux Enfers par Hercule, aurait transformé sa bave en aconit lorsqu'elle toucha la terre.

Toute la classe observa avec curiosité le serdaigle, il avait décrit avec une précision incroyable tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la plante. Severus sortit de son ébahissement et dit :

_-_Vous savez, simplement dire que c'est la même plante, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

_-_Mais où était le bonheur de voir la tête de mes camarades, si j'avais fais cela.

Draco, Léa et Hermione hoquetaient et avaient des difficultés à respirer tellement ils riaient. Ce môme était stupéfiant, il avait répondu à toutes les questions sans se tromper une seule fois et tout en s'amusant. Il eut un léger sourire en imaginant de la goutte du mort-vivant qui fait roter. Il faudrait qui la ressorte celle-là. Il fut stupéfait quand Harry s'exclama :

_-_À moi de vous poser une question.

_-_Et pourquoi donc ?

_-_J'ai répondu bon à toutes les vôtres. Ce n'est qu'une seule question, mais ça va être dur à trouver.

_-_D'accord, une seule.

_-_Bien qu'obtient-on en mélangeant du Whisky à une potion tue-loup ?

_-_Je ne sais pas.

_-_Un loup-garou qui hurle des chansons paillardes.

Le professeur était tellement stupéfait qu'il éclata bruyamment de rire, on ne lui avait vraiment jamais fait le coup. Les élèves pouffèrent aussi de rire en imaginant la pauvre bête. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils avaient fait l'expérience avec un pauvre Moony qui s'était réveillé avec la gueule de bois pour le plus grand amusement de Sirius et des jumeaux. Quand ils cessèrent de rire, ils commencèrent enfin à travailler. Léa et Harry étaient en train de papoter joyeusement tout en faisant la potion à une allure folle. Severus les regardait avec stupeur. L'art des potions étaient dans les gènes ou quoi, ils étaient aussi forts que les Claw propriétaires du petit cochon. Ils achevèrent leur potion en dix fois moins de temps que les autres, car ils avaient une tonne de petites combines qui permettaient d'aller plus vite. Quand le cours fut terminé, les Claw aidaient leurs amis à terminer leur soupe, comme s'amusait à dire Harry. Leurs potions étaient tout bonnement parfaites, aussi bonne que celle sur le marché. Severus regarda partir les Swindler avec perplexité, ils étaient vraiment les quatre meilleurs préparateurs de l'école. Il n'avait jamais vu ça et les deux jeunes Claw avaient l'air d'être encore meilleur que leurs deux amis. Il comprenait pour Draco, c'est lui qui lui avait tout appris, mais pour les trois autres ? Granger avait l'air d'être de ceux qui ne vivent que par les livres et les deux autres... et bien les deux autres devaient vivre dans un environnement rempli de potions. Ça devait être ça. Soupirant, il laissa les élèves partir, puis vit arriver Dumbledore avec l'air d'un chat qui vient de manger une souris. Severus leva un sourcil et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, le vieux sorcier s'exclama :

_-_Nous devons lier Harry, Léa et Jamesie. Ils sont de la même famille, c'est pour cela que j'ai eu l'idée du siècle.

_-_Laquelle ?

_-_On va mettre ensemble les gryffondors et les serdaigles, dans tous les cours.

_-_Mouis, ce sera beaucoup mieux que de mettre les serpentards avec les gryffondors. Au moins, ils ne tenteront pas de s'entretuer, répondit Severus.

_-_Les changements auront lieu demain et je préviendrai l'école au repas de midi.

_-_Bien Albus.

Dumbledore repartit joyeusement vers son bureau, ravi de son idée sans savoir qu'il allait déclencher une véritable guerre.

A suivre


	17. Premiers cours

Chapitre 16

Maintenant que le cours de Potions était terminé, les serdaigles allèrent en cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec les serpentards. Les quatre amis furent horrifiés devant le débit monotone du professeur. Le fantôme parlait de la Guerre de la Lune Noire. En lisant le livre qu'ils avaient acheté, ils découvrirent que la Guerre de la Lune noir était un véritable carnage, une boucherie entre les sorciers et les elfes noirs qui s'étaient alliés avec les elfes des bois pour mettre une branlée pas possible aux humains. Les sorciers avaient voulu que les elfes leur obéissent comme des petits chiens bien élevés, mais les souverains elfiques les avaient envoyés paître avec pertes et fracas. Les sorciers pensant être les plus forts, attaquèrent la forêt et ils furent tous massacrés il n'y eut que deux survivants qui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et jamais plus les sorciers ne s'approchèrent de la forêt, la peur d'une rencontre avec les elfes étant bien présente dans leurs esprits. Quand ils eurent terminé de lire l'histoire, ils se rendirent compte que le professeur Binns en était toujours au début de l'histoire, en fait, le fantôme répétait quatre fois la même phrase. Les Swindler se regardèrent et eurent une idée bien mauvaise. Alors que le professeur était en train d'endormir la classe, Harry et Léa enseignèrent à Draco et à Hermione un sort qu'ils avaient appris pour écrire leurs potions sans perdre de temps à aller chercher une plume et un parchemin. Quand les deux autres furent prêts, tous les quatre ensorcelèrent quatre craies afin que ce qu'ils écrivent sur leur parchemin soit retranscrit sur le tableau. Avec un immense sourire, Draco ouvrit le bal. Sur son parchemin, il écrivit :

**« Et voilà comment on transforme un massacre sans précédent en une berceuse pour enfant. » **

Personne ne fit attention à cette phrase, jusqu'au moment où la craie crissa sur le tableau. Deux élèves de Serpentard levèrent les yeux et se redressèrent en voyant le tableau. Ils réveillèrent leurs voisins qui firent de même. En cinq minutes tous les élèves observaient ce que les Swindler écrivaient sur le tableau noir. Hermione pouffa légèrement et écrivit sur son parchemin :

**« Mais Binns est une berceuse sur pattes »**

Certains se mirent à pouffer tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le tableau. Harry écrivit joyeusement en se marrant tout seul :

**« Binns devrait faire ses cours à vingt deux heures tous les jours, on s'endormirait plus facilement chaque soir. »**

Les deux classes éclatèrent de rire ce qui réveilla le professeur, qui leva la tête et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

**« Appelez le Ministère de la Magie, un miracle vient d'arriver. Binns vient de poser une question sans la répéter quatre fois ! »**

Le professeur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait pour que tous les élèves se bidonnent comme cela. Là, il vit que certains élèves regardaient derrière lui et se retournant, il découvrit les inscriptions. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la classe et demanda :

_-_Qui est responsable de cela ?

**« C'est dingue, même en posant une question, il nous donne envie de dormir. »**

**« En fait, c'est un tueur en série, il déteste les élèves et veut les tuer en les faisant mourir d'ennui. »**

Alors que le fantôme observait la classe pour savoir ceux qui étaient responsable de cela, les élèves se marraient joyeusement en lisant les phrases sur le tableau. Personne ne fit attention aux quatre serdaigles qui écrivaient tranquillement sur leur parchemin. Binns allait péter une durite quand une phrase apparut :

« **Je ne savais pas que les fantômes pouvaient encore pousser ! »**

Les rires furent tels que le professeur d'Arithmancie qui enseignait à côté dut entrer dans la salle pour demander un peu de silence. Il ouvrit la porte, allait crier quand son regard fut attiré par le tableau sur lequel s'étalait une caricature du professeur fantôme. Le professeur Vector pouffa de rire, et faillit s'esclaffer bruyamment quand il vit un mot qui disait:

« **Bienvenu, visiteur, dans l'antre des hommes-poireaux ! **»

Les deux classes étaient mortes de rire devant ce qui apparaissait sur la tableau. Harry, Léa, Hermione et Draco avaient énormément de mal à écrire tant ils étaient secoués par le fou-rire. Les Swindler regrettaient de n'être qu'en première année, car ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup de sorts marrants. Ils boudèrent encore plus quand la sonnerie retentit mettant un terme au cours. Tous les élèves quittèrent la salle en riant de même que le professeur Vector qui se demandait qui avait pu faire un coup pareil. Les élèves allèrent dans leur Salle Commune pour déposer leurs affaires et se retrouvèrent face au Sphinx qui dit :

_-_Mon premier est l'absence de couleur, mon deuxième est inconnu dans un désert, mon troisième est le double de l'unité et mon tout est un ruminant célèbre.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent avec curiosité et au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, ils donnèrent le mot de passe pour le plus grand amusement du Sphinx qui changeait le mot de passe toutes les heures car terriblement fier de ces quatre petits aigles. Les Swindler déposèrent leurs affaires, puis se mirent à courir pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ils arrivèrent avec quelques minutes de retard et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des serdaigles. Les Swindler furent étonnés quand ils remarquèrent que le repas n'avait pas encore commencé et que tout le monde les attendait. Maintenant que toute l'école était là, le directeur s'exclama :

_-_Avec les professeurs, nous avons décidé de changer les classes. Ainsi, les gryffondors de premières années auront cours avec les serdaigles de premières années en Potions, métamorphose, DCFM et en Sortilèges.

Les Swindler furent stupéfaits puis vraiment en colère, surtout Harry et Léa qui avaient compris le but du vieux fou. Ils allaient se coltiner cet abruti de Potter pendant la plus part des cours. Hermione et Draco les consolèrent, puis le jeune blond leur dit avec un sourire pas vraiment aimable :

_-_Vous vous rendez compte que nous allons pouvoir nous amuser avec lui, lui faire des blagues en classes et être témoin des effets et de son humiliation.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, puis ils eurent le même sourire sadique imaginant déjà toutes les horreurs qu'ils allaient lui faire subir. Ils allaient vraiment s'amuser comme des petits fous avec Jamesie. Loin de cette « joie » flagrante, les serpentards faisaient la fête, ils n'auraient plus cet idiot de Potter à supporter. Certains serdaigles étaient heureux, ils allaient avoir l'insigne honneur de rencontrer le survivant en personne. Jamesie en apprenant qu'il ne serait plus avec les serpentards roula les mécaniques et fit de grands sourires soi-disant ravageurs aux serdaigles. Les Swindler mirent leurs doigts dans la bouche et firent semblant de vomir, car voir Potter faire des manières c'était tout simplement écœurant. Les serpentards en voyant la tête des quatre jeunes pouffèrent de rire et se demandèrent ce qui allait se passer plus tard. Severus remarqua lui aussi les grimaces des Swindler et eut un léger sourire en se rendant compte que les quatre serdaigles détestaient eux-aussi le survivant.

Tout en discutant des mauvais coups à faire, ils lançaient des regards mauvais vers Jamesie. Le repas continua comme d'habitude, quand les préfets donnèrent les nouveaux emplois du temps qui comme l'avait indiqué le vieux fou siphonné du citron, ne concernaient que les premières années. Les Swindler étaient dégoûtés et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle en faisant claquer les portes pour le simple plaisir de faire sursauter tout le monde. Cependant, au lieu de rejoindre leur salle commune, ils allèrent dans la salle secrète dont James leur avait parlé. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et découvrirent un endroit parfait où ils allaient pouvoir mettre en place leurs mauvais coups, et faire tourner leurs affaires pour les Claw. Avec un grand sourire, ils allèrent vers leur salle commune et durent chercher le mot de passe.

_-_Je ne suis jamais bien loin de ma jumelle. On m'associe souvent au parfum vomitif d'une partie du corps qui n'est pas vraiment belle, localisée fort loin de l'organe olfactif.

_-_Heu...

_-_Chaussette ! répondit en riant Hermione.

Le sphinx les salua, puis les laissa passer. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant d'aller à leur prochain cours et se mirent à réfléchirent à ce qu'ils laisseraient ici et à ce qui devraient aller dans la salle secrète. Lançant les sorts de réduction qu'ils avaient appris durant leur entraînement d'animagus, ils réduisirent les malles de Léa et de Harry et les amenèrent dans la pièce secrète. Arrivé à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'est à ce moment qu'ils découvrirent qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver en retard. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune, prirent leurs affaires de Sortilèges et de DCFM puis rejoignirent leurs camarades en bougonnant pour leur premier cours avec les gryffondors.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Jamesie se pavaner comme un paon. Draco fit semblant de vomir, faisant rire ses trois amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit professeur de Sortilèges ouvrit la porte et demanda à l'ensemble des élèves de pénétrer dans la salle de classe. Les Swindler se mirent ensemble et s'assirent entre les deux maisons. Après avoir fait l'appel, non sans manquer de s'évanouir sous les noms des Claw et du survivant, il leur apprit leurs deux premiers de base, le sort Lumos et le sort Nox. Les Swindler s'entraînèrent joyeusement, puis ils lancèrent le sort Lumos en même temps et obtinrent un fin faisceau de lumière. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, puis Harry prit sa baguette à deux mains comme une épée et d'une voix sifflante s'exclama :

_-_Luke ! Je suis ton père !

Draco, Hermione et Léa éclatèrent de rire. Et Léa lança :

_-_Non !

Elle prit sa baguette à deux mains puis Harry et elle s'engagèrent dans un combat de pseudo-sabre laser pour le plus grand amusement de Draco et qu'Hermione qui avait reconnu Star Wars. Ils se battirent avec fureur en imitant les crépitements des deux armes s'entrechoquant. Cependant, en plein milieu de leur « duel » avec son et lumière, le professeur Flitwick arriva et leur dit :

_-_Pourriez-vous vous calmer, et travailler.

_-_Oui, professeur, répondirent les quatre enfants en même temps.

Bougonnant, ils recommencèrent à faire le sort de lumière. Après quelques essaies sous la forme de faisceaux, ils créèrent des boules lumineuses. Les Swindler tentèrent de séparer la boule de la baguette, mais en vain. Alors ils se concentrèrent chacun sur leur magie et réussirent à créer une boule lumineuse indépendante. Ils éteignirent leur baguette, mais la boule continuait à flotter. Tous les quatre se regardèrent avec un sourire un peu malsain, puis commencèrent une bataille à coup de boules lumineuses.

Le petit professeur de sortilège était vraiment fier de ses quatre aiglons, ils étaient vraiment puissants et ils étaient très brillants. Il était émerveillé par les sorts que les quatre enfants étaient capables de faire. Mais malgré cette fierté, il dut quand même demander de cesser, car les autres élèves étaient déconcentrés et regardaient les boules partir dans tous les sens et avaient cessé de travailler leurs sorts. Sachant qu'ils apprenaient trop vite, il décida de leur apprendre des sorts plus difficile afin de les forcer à travailler plus et à ce qu'ils se concentrent plus. Il fit apparaître quatre plumes et leur apprit le sort Wingardium Leviosa, puis les laissa afin d'aider les autres élèves. Ils lancèrent le sort. Ils le connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais ils firent semblant d'avoir des problèmes avec, puis quand ils en eurent un peu assez de faire semblant, ils firent léviter leurs plumes. Là, Hermione fit un geste de sa baguette et la plume suivit le mouvement. Les quatre amis se regardèrent et se lancèrent, sous le regard amusé de leur professeur, dans une guerre de plumes des plus violentes. Après la fureur guerrière, les Swindler lancèrent leurs plumes dans une course magistrale et sans merci.

Pour les calmer, le professeur leur apprit le sort de réduction et d'agrandissement. C'était un sort de quatrième année. Ils passèrent une bonne partie du cours à papoter en faisant semblant d'avoir des difficultés, puis quand l'heure du cours fut presque arrivée à son terme, ils le « réussirent ». Le professeur et les élèves observèrent les quatre jeunes accroupis sur des plumes géantes qui se dirigeaient vers le prochain cours de DCFM. Les autres élèves observèrent avec curiosité les quatre serdaigles qui volaient dans les couloirs.

Les Swindler s'assirent au fond de la classe afin d'avoir toute la latitude nécessaire pour faire des mauvais coups sans être suspectés par les autres élèves et le professeur qui n'avait pas l'air des plus intelligents. Potter et sa belette se placèrent devant afin que tout le monde puisse les voir et surtout voir le survivant. Quand le professeur arriva, les jumeaux ressentirent de nouveau cette sensation malsaine et même Hermione ressentit la même chose.

_-_Brrr ! C'est quoi ce frisson ?

_-_C'est ta magie qui te met en garde contre cet homme, lui répondit Draco.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Hermione à Léa.

_-_D'abord, ramener Monsieur-je-suis-le-survivant sur le plancher des vaches, répondit la jeune fille.

_-_Et aussi emmerder la belette, ce serait bien, non ? proposa Harry.

_-_Ouais, s'esclaffèrent les trois autres.

Le professeur Quirrel commença son cours en bégayant pitoyablement quand brusquement, Jamesie et Ronald tombèrent bruyamment par terre, leurs chaises ayant la taille d'un meuble de poupée. À cause du vacarme, les deux maisons regardèrent avec stupéfaction les deux gryffondors qui étaient étalés sur le sol. Devant la tête des victimes de ce mauvais coup, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Le professeur de DCFM, observa toute la classe afin de découvrir qui avait pu faire ce coup foireux. Une partie de lui lança un sort afin de détecter un reste de magie et découvrit qui avait fait cela. Le professeur demanda :

_-_M... m... mi... miss Gr... Gran... Granger et... et Cl... Cla.. Claw, m.. m.. mon... monsieur Ma... Malefoy et.. et mon... monsieur Cl... Claw ? Pou... pour.. pourquoi a... av avoir f... fait ce... cela ?

_-_F.. f.. f... fa... fai.. fait q... qu... quoi ? se moqua Hermione innocemment.

Horriblement vexé alors que les Swindler se marraient comme des malades, le professeur Quirrel s'écria :

_-_B... bi... bien ! De... de... dehors ! V.. v.. vo.. vou... vous i... ir... irez e... en... p... p... pa... parler a... av... avec l... le d... di... di... dir... directeur !

_-_D... d... d'accord ! pouffa Léa.

Harry, Draco Hermione et Léa rangèrent leurs affaires en se marrant alors que le professeur était rouge de colère et bégayait de fureur. Les quatre amis quittèrent le cours leurs livres cachant leur baguette afin qu'ils puissent lancer des sorts qu'ils avaient lu dans la bibliothèque des Claw. Quand ils furent sortis, ils fermèrent la porte et entendirent le hurlement de colère de Quirrel. Ils utilisèrent leur forme animagus et rejoignirent leur Salle Commune. Le Sphinx les voyant aussi pressé ne leur fit pas une devinette, mais ouvrit la porte. Harry et Léa réduisirent leurs malles à neuf serrures, puis filèrent rejoindre l'antre des Swindler afin de les y déposer. Ensuite, ils repartirent pour le bureau du directeur. Grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs qu'ils avaient appris par cœur durant leur entraînement, il ne leur fallut que dix minutes pour tout faire et ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille avant que le professeur Quirrel n'arrive. Cependant si le professeur de DCFM n'était pas là, il y avait celui de Potions. Le professeur Rogue les regarda arriver sous leur forme humaine et leur demanda :

_-_Que faites-vous ici ?

_-_Et bien, Jamesie Potter et sa belette apprivoisée ont eu une violente poussée de gonflage de tête et malheureusement, la chaise n'a pas supporté l'excès de poids, expliqua calmement Draco.

_-_Pourtant c'est bizarre, remarqua Léa.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? demanda Rogue assez amusé.

_-_Et bien, le vide ne pèse rien, lança Hermione.

Le professeur Rogue adorait de plus en plus ces quatre petits démons, avec un léger sourire, il demanda :

_-_Et que c'est-il passé d'autre ?

_-_Et bien, bizarrement, alors que nous écoutions, tels de gentils élèves, le cours de DCFM... commença Léa.

_-_Le professeur nous a injustement accusés de cet acte barbare et sans pitié. Honte à lui, comment peut-il nous accuser d'une telle ignominie ? s'exclama Hermione avec un air outré très bien imité sur les traits juvéniles de son visage.

_-_Et bien, peut-être le fait que nous étions les seuls à ne pas rire et que nous aurions dû mieux cacher nos baguettes, remarqua Harry en frottant son menton.

Rogue eut un léger sourire et leur dit :

_-_D'accord, donc je suppose que vous devez voir le directeur ?

_-_Oui, professeur.

Rogue donna le mot de passe, « chocogrenouille », et emmena les quatre petits démons voir le directeur. Albus Dumbledore était en train de signer des documents ayant traits à la gestion de l'école quand il vit la petite troupe arriver dans son bureau. Étonné, il demanda à Severus :

_-_Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Et bien...

A suivre


	18. Rituel pour un chat

Chapitre 17

Il fut coupé quand le professeur Quirrel arriva en faisant claquer la porte. Fumseck dérangé par le bruit sortit la tête de sa mangeoire, s'étouffa avec ses graines et n'eut la vie sauve qu'en s'enflammant, quand il vit l'aspect du sorcier. Son visage était recouvert d'une fourrure verte avec des dessins de pâquerettes et sur le front se trouvait une grosse bosse violette qui pulsait comme un warning. Ses mains étaient recouvertes d'une couche gluante et légèrement granuleuse de mucus verdâtre. Lui, qui, avant, était chauve comme un œuf, avait maintenant une coupe afro affreuse bleue. Son turban passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel mais en plus lumineuses et fluorescentes, sa robe de sorcier était devenue une belle robe en vichy rose avec un gros nœud dans le dos et tentait désespérément de lui passer par dessus la tête. Severus retint de justesse un éclat de rire en voyant de temps en temps le slip kangourou jaune devant et marron derrière de son collègue.

Les Swindler n'eurent pas autant de délicatesse et explosèrent de rire en voyant les effets parfaits de leurs sorts. Le professeur Dumbledore lança un regard courroucé vers les quatre jeunes tandis que Quirrel s'exclamait furieux en se laissant tomber sur l'un des fauteuils :

_-_C... c.. c'est s... s... sa... sales m... mo... morv... morveux o... o... ont o... os... osé l... l... lan... lancé d... d... de... des... s... s... so... sorts s... s... sur P... P... Po... Pott... Potter e... et W... We... Weas... Weasley. M... M...Ma... Mais e... en... p... p... plus, i... i... ils o... o... ont l... l... lancé d... d... des s... so... sorts s... s.. sur m... m... moi. C... c... c'est u... u... une h... hon... honte !

Severus chuchota aux quatre petits démons qui avaient pris un air stupéfaits et innocent :

_-_Bien joué.

_-_Merci, répondit discrètement Draco.

Dumbledore leur demanda sévèrement :

_-_Qu'avez-vous à répondre des accusations du votre professeur ?

_-_N... n... nous n... ne c... com... comprenons p... p... pas c... ce q... que l... le p... pr... professeur n... nous r... rep... reproche, se moqua Léa.

_-_Et puis regardez-le pour une fois, c'est une lumière, lança Hermione.

Severus arriva de justesse à se retenir de rire ce qui ne fut pas le cas des Swindler. Albus outré que les jeunes se moquent ainsi de leur professeur leur dire :

_-_Vous n'avez pas honte ?

_-_De quoi ? demanda Draco en regardant nonchalamment ses ongles.

_-_De vous attaquer à Jamesie Potter.

_-_Mais professeur, nous ne l'attaquons pas, nous lui prouvons simplement qu'il est un être humain comme le commun des mortels. Bien qu'il ait réussi à dresser une belette, ce qui n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, lui répondit Harry avec un léger sourire malicieux.

_-_Vous me décevez beaucoup, je suis obligé de vous mettre en retenu. Une semaine de retenu avec le professeur Rogue ! J'enverrai une lettre à vos parents.

_-_Faites-le, notre père va en pleurer de joie et notre génitrice n'en aura rien à foutre, répliqua Léa.

Albus lança un regard froid vers les gamins et les renvoya.

Les Swindler quittèrent le bureau du directeur non sans qu'Hermione lance sur Quirrel un sort très amusant qui rendait les pieds totalement incontrôlables. Albus était trop occupé à tenter de libérer Quirrel des sorts et ce dernier était trop furieux pour remarquer l'enchantement. Le seul qui put tout voir fut Severus qui eut un sourire des plus malsains. Quand les quatre furent partis, Quirrel se releva et commença à danser la gigue. Furieux, il poussa un hurlement de rage contre les quatre gamins.

Les Swindler auraient pu retourner à leur cours de DCFM, mais ils devaient installer leur antre. Ils rejoignirent le couloir où se trouvait leur antre et virent des dizaines de portes closes. Ils les ouvrirent tous et découvrirent huit classes vides et deux salles qui servaient de garde-meubles. C'était la caverne des quarante voleurs. Excités comme tout, ils réduisirent tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, des armoires, deux canapés, des fauteuils, un énorme tapis, des bibliothèques, des étagères, une grande table en chêne et des paillasses pour confectionner des potions. Ils rentrèrent dans leur antre et soupirèrent en se rendant compte que la pièce était trop petite. C'est en bougonnant qu'ils déposèrent leurs trouvailles et qu'ils quittèrent leur pièce secrète pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où le dîner allait bientôt commencer. C'est en grognant qu'ils croisèrent Rusard. Le concierge voyait les quatre jeunes pour la première fois et réciproquement. Harry s'accroupit devant le chat de Rusard et l'observa avec attention. Il toucha doucement sa gorge et trouva que les ganglions du chat étaient enflammés. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda à Rusard :

_-_Votre chat a toujours été aussi maigre ?

_-_Heu... non, elle a perdu beaucoup de poids depuis quelque temps, elle m'inquiète de plus en plus.

_-_Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_-_Miss Teigne.

Harry remarquait qu'elle haletait comme si elle avait chaud, donc elle devait avoir de la fièvre. Il tâta tout le corps de l'animal et découvrit qu'elle avait une grosseur au niveau des reins et des mamelles. Il pointa sa baguette sur le chat lança un sort que Rusard ne connaissait pas et il vit une belle lueur dorée au niveau des reins, du foie, des poumons, des mamelles, du cou et en fait, d'un peu partout dans le corps. Il passa sa main sur le corps de l'animal et découvrit du sang. Il demanda à Rusard :

_-_Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est blessée ?

_-_Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

_-_Depuis combien de temps ? répéta Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

_-_Je ne sais pas, environ une semaine, répondit le concierge qui ne voyait plus un élève, mais presque un vétérinaire.

_-_En règle générale, un chat cicatrise en trois jours. Ce n'est pas normal.

Rusard commença à devenir blême et avait peur pour son compagnon à quatre pattes. Harry avait commencé sa carrière de médicomage en soignant des chats errants et c'est pendant cette période qu'il avait découvert les pires maladies félines qui existaient. Il ouvrit la gueule de l'animal et découvrit une gingivite terrible qui lui avait fait perdre la quasi-totalité de ses dents, il ne lui restait que ses crocs et encore, ils ne tenaient que par la volonté du saint esprit. Harry caressa doucement le chat, puis il se releva, s'approcha de Rusard et lui dit avec gravité :

_-_Miss Teigne est séropositive au FeLV.

_-_Elle est quoi ?

_-_Elle a la leucose féline, c'est comme le SIDA, mais au lieu de toucher les globules blancs, c'est la moelle osseuse qui est détruite. Alors que le FIV lui est appelé le SIDA des chats et n'a pas de vaccin.

_-_C'est quoi le SIDA?

_-_Syndrome Immunodéficience Acquise. S I D A. C'est un virus incurable qui détruit le système immunitaire de l'homme, il existe bien une tri thérapie, mais elle ne soigne pas le virus elle ralentit simplement sa progression. La leucose fait la même chose pour le chat.

_-_Mais elle va guérir n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Non. Il y a bien un vaccin pour empêcher à un chat de l'attraper, mais une fois qu'il l'a, on ne peut que soigner les maladies qu'il attrape plus tard. Cette maladie est extrêmement contagieuse, tous les élèves ayant un chat doivent aller chez un vétérinaire moldu afin de faire le dépistage et les vaccins nécessaires pour les protéger de ce virus.

_-_Elle va vivre encore longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rusard qui sentait ses yeux s'humidifier à l'idée de perdre sa seule amie.

_-_Elle pourrait vivre encore longtemps, si...

_-_Si quoi ?

_-_Je suis désolé, elle a des grosseurs au niveau des reins, des glandes mammaires et des ganglions lymphatiques. Elle a des lymphosarcomes métastasés qui s'étendent dans tout son corps, le foie, les poumons, les reins, le pancréas et la rate. On ne peut rien faire à part la gaver d'antidouleur. Le cancer la ronge et quoiqu'on fasse, elle va mourir.

_-_Non, je vous en supplie, non. Pas elle. C'est ma seule amie, supplia Argus comme si Harry était responsable de l'apparition de la maladie.

_-_Je resterai avec vous si vous voulez. Mais c'est à vous de voir, pour l'instant elle ne montre rien, mais bientôt elle va avoir tellement mal qu'elle va crier de douleur.

Rusard s'effondra et serra sa meilleure amie contre lui en pleurant lourdement. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

_-_Que puis-je faire ?

_-_Lui permettre de partir sans douleur. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'euthanasie. Je n'aime pas vraiment cela, mais on ne peut plus rien faire.

_-_Non !

_-_Vous avez le choix, soit vous laissez les choses faire et elle mourra en hurlant de douleur, soit on mélange un poison fulgurant avec une bonne dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve à sa pâtée et elle s'endormira pour ne pas se réveiller. Mais surtout, elle ne souffrira plus.

Rusard avait sa chatte dans ses bras et la caressait doucement, pleurant lourdement dans sa fourrure, l'animal lui léchant le front pour le consoler d'une tristesse qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Harry était en train de réfléchir quand une idée incroyable lui vint en tête.

_-_Attendez ! Vous n'aimez que Miss Teigne, c'est cela ?

_-_Oui, c'est mon amie, c'est la seule qui m'aime, sanglota lourdement le vieil homme.

Harry se gratta le menton et lui dit :

_-_Il existe un rituel de magie noir qui sert à mettre l'âme d'un être dans le corps d'un autre. C'est considéré comme de la magie noire car on utilise du sang de licorne. Ce n'est pas le corps que vous aimez, mais l'âme, l'esprit de miss Teigne.

_-_Oui.

_-_Alors nous allons faire ce rituel, au lieu de chercher un humain, nous allons chercher un chaton.

_-_Merci, dit Argus en le regardant avec espérance.

_-_Ne me remerciez pas encore, il faut faire vite, elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant elle et elle va bientôt avoir de plus en plus mal. Ce rituel est totalement interdit et on risque Azkaban pour l'avoir fait, même sur un chat. Nous devrons le faire dans la forêt interdite, nous serons suffisamment éloignés de Poudlard pour ne pas être surpris par les profs et suffisamment près pour ne pas être attrapés et surtout sentit par le Ministère.

_-_Vous le feriez, pour moi ?

_-_Non, mais pour votre chat et vous, je le ferai.

_-_Merci.

_-_Nous allons aller à Prés au Lard afin d'essayer de trouver un chaton en bonne santé. Pourriez-vous nous couvrir ?

_-_Bien sûr.

_-_Merci.

Les trois autres étaient tout à fait d'accord pour aider le pauvre concierge, c'était vraiment triste ce qui lui arrivait et puis s'ils pouvaient l'avoir comme allié, c'était tout bénef. Ils allèrent droit vers un passage qui se trouvait derrière la sorcière borgne et sortirent de chez Honeydukes le plus calmement possible. Ils étaient les seuls étudiants dans le village et tous les adultes les regardaient avec curiosité. Les quatre jeunes se promenaient dans les rues en essayant de trouver des chats. Ils se transformèrent et recherchèrent une odeur féline. Ce fut Draco qui découvrit un adorable chaton femelle, toute noire minuscule et mourante. Ils reprirent tous forme humaine et Harry lança le sort de diagnostique. Le chat était en train de mourir de faim, mais sinon, il était sain. Harry le prit dans ses bras et tous les quatre rentrèrent à Poudlard en courant. Ils rejoignirent Rusard qui n'avait pas bougé et Harry lui dit :

_-_Venez avec nous, Léa nous rejoindra tout à l'heure, elle va chercher le livre dont on a besoin pour faire cela.

Le concierge suivit les trois enfants qui l'emmenèrent vers une clairière où se trouvaient des licornes. Quelques minutes plus tard arriva Léa qui portait un lourd grimoire à moitié moisi. Harry ouvrit le livre, le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à trouver la bonne page. Là, ils firent le pentacle demandé, placèrent le chaton dans une branche. Léa demanda à Rusard de placer Miss Teigne dans une autre branche opposée à la première et Harry se mit au centre du dessin. Puis il ferma le pentagramme en recouvrant les lignes par du sang que plusieurs licornes lui avaient donné. Ils ne se doutaient pas que cela avait transformé le rituel en un rituel de pure magie blanche. Harry remercia les licornes et s'exclama en se tournant vers le Nord :

-J'en appelle au Léviathan, maître de l'eau et des tempêtes, des rivières et des océans, gardien des portes du royaume du Nord et esprit de générosité, exauce ma prière.

Une lumière froide et bleue apparut alors qu'un mugissement se faisait entendre, et se mit à tourner autour du pentacle. Harry se tourna vers le Sud et dit :

_-_J'en appelle au Dragon, maître du feu et des incendies, du foyer et des volcans, maître des portes du royaume du Sud, esprit de sagesse, exauce ma prière.

À la lumière bleue s'ajouta une lueur rouge et un souffle chaud au son d'un rugissement comme celui d'un dragon. Harry se tourna vers l'Ouest et dit :

_-_J'en appelle au Phénix maître de l'air et du vent, de la brise et des tornades, gardien des portes du royaume de l'Ouest, esprit de bonté, exauce ma prière

Une lumière blanche apparut rafraîchissante et le chant du phénix s'éleva dans les airs. Harry se tourna vers l'Est et dit :

_-_J'en appelle à la Licorne maîtresse de la terre et des séismes, du sol et du sous-sol, gardienne des portes du royaume de l'Est, esprit de pureté, exauce ma prière.

Un hennissement puissant retentit et une lumière verte rejoignit toutes les autres et tournoya autour du pentacle. Une voix à la fois douce et forte, agressive et tendre, violente et reposante demanda :

_-Tu nous as appelés, que veux-tu ? Souhaites-tu le mal ?_

_-_Je souhaite le bien.

_-Souhaites-tu la mort ?_

_-_Je souhaite la vie.

_-Souhaites-tu la fin ?_

_-_Je souhaite le renouveau.

_-Dis et nous ferons._

_-_Ce chaton vient de naître, cette chatte va mourir. Je souhaite le renouveau de l'âme de Miss Teigne dans le corps de ce chaton. Je souhaite la vie de Miss Teigne dans le corps du chaton. Je souhaite le bien en réunissant deux amis.

_-Tu risques la mort et le bannissement pour un __chat__ ?_ demanda la voix stupéfaite.

_-_Non, je risque la mort et le bannissement pour un ami.

_-Tu es courageux et bon, petit sorcier. Nous le ferons, car tu le mérites toi et les tiens. Bon courage, les épreuves ne font que commencer._

Une lumière puissante explosa violemment et tous virent une boule blanche quitter le corps rongé par le cancer de Miss Teigne pour celui du chaton. Le vieux chat laissa échapper son dernier souffle au moment même où le chaton prenait sa première respiration. Un vent puissant effaça toutes traces du rituel et Rusard prit dans ses bras la nouvelle Miss Teigne qui ronronna bruyamment en léchant le visage de son humain. Rusard en larme se tourna vers les quatre jeunes et leur dit :

_-_Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Je ne suis qu'un cracmol sans aucun pouvoir, mais je peux peut-être faire quelque chose ?

_-_Nous verrons plus tard. Mais partons vite, les licornes n'aiment pas beaucoup les humains aussi loin dans leur territoire.

Tous les cinq saluèrent le troupeau, puis ils rejoignirent Poudlard. Harry se tourna vers Rusard et lui dit :

_-_Une chose, Miss Teigne est morte, donc, il faudra lui trouver un autre nom, sinon nous risquons de gros problèmes.

_-_Je vais l'appeler Sekhmet !

_-_La déesse à tête de lion ? C'est un beau nom, dit Hermione en cajolant la petite chatte qui ronronna de joie.

Draco regarda sa montre et dit :

_-_On a séché le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

_-_Et alors, on a sauvé quelqu'un donc je trouve que ce n'est pas du temps perdu, rétorqua Léa.

_-_Et si on faisait un toast et une minute de silence à la mort de Miss Teigne, demanda Harry.

Argus lui dit :

_-_Tout le monde s'en moque de la mort d'un chat.

_-_Pas de la manière à laquelle ce sera fait, répliqua Harry avec un sourire sournois.

_-_Et bien, d'accord.

_-_Nous avons cinq minutes de retard pour le repas, c'est parfait. Oh ! Monsieur Rusard, surtout prenez un air totalement effondré, ça marchera beaucoup mieux et que personne ne voit cette magnifique petite Sekhmet.

Le concierge plaça sa petite chatte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et tous les cinq rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense pièce, le directeur se leva furieux et demanda :

_-_Où étiez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas revenus en cours, vous avez séché le cours du professeur Quirrel.

Harry regarda toute l'école et plus particulièrement le directeur, puis dit d'un ton grave :

_-_Nous avons aidé quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un ami proche. Et d'ailleurs, je vous demanderai de respecter une minute de silence pour cette perte tragique.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, puis les serdaigles se levèrent, suivit par toute l'école et baissant la tête respectèrent une minute de silence. Argus sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Le jeune garçon avait dit qu'il y aurait une minute de silence pour sa miss Teigne et il y en avait eu une. Quand la minute fut passée, Harry redressa la tête et dit :

_-_Je souhaiterai porter un toast.

_-_Allez-y ! accepta le Directeur.

Les quatre amis rejoignirent la table des serdaigles et Harry suivit par les autres prit un verre d'eau le leva haut et s'exclama avant de vider le verre cul sec :

_-_Je porte un toast à... Miss Teigne !

Toute l'école répéta le toast avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Un toast pour un chat ! Argus repartit tout heureux, Sekhmet ronronna bruyamment dans ses bras. Dans la Grande Salle le silence était total jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, encore lui, dise :

_-_Miss Teigne est morte de la Leucose Féline, c'est une maladie extrêmement contagieuse et incurable. Il y a bien un vaccin, mais il n'est efficace qu'à quatre vingt dix pour cent. Je demanderais donc à tous les élèves ou professeurs ayant un chat de faire dépister leur animal le plus vite possible et de le faire vacciner. La Leucose détruit le système immunitaire de l'animal le rendant vulnérable à toutes sortes de maladies, il entraîne aussi des cancers. Miss Teigne a été piqué, car elle avait un cancer généralisé. Cela arrivera à votre chat si vous ne faites pas attention. Vous pourrez faire dépister votre chat dans une clinique vétérinaire moldue qui possède tous les moyens les plus modernes pour sauver votre animal de compagnie. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit.

A suivre


	19. Une amère vérité

Chapitre 18

Les élèves avaient les verres levés, puis une bonne moitié d'entre eux quittèrent brusquement la Grande Salle et filèrent rejoindre leur dortoir afin de vérifier si leur chat allait bien. Les Swindler mangèrent tranquillement ce qu'il y avait devant eux se moquant de la panique qu'ils avaient déclenché, puis quand ils eurent terminé, ils rejoignirent la Bibliothèque afin de faire les recherches nécessaires pour agrandir leur antre. Ils avaient une heure devant eux avant leur cours de Botanique. Ils filèrent dans le rayon des enchantements et recherchèrent le sort adéquat. Ils le trouvèrent au bout d'une demi-heure et chacun l'écrivit sur un petit cahier afin de pouvoir s'entraîner comme il le voulait. Quand ils l'eurent, ils décidèrent d'aller chercher un autre enchantement pour énerver la belette et la baudruche.

Les quatre amis étaient heureux d'avoir déclenché la panique et ils en riaient encore alors qu'ils cherchaient des sorts qu'ils pourraient lancer à Jamesie et à sa belette apprivoisée. A un moment, Draco leva la tête et remarqua que la gardienne de la bibliothèque les regardait avec méfiance. Hermione regarda à son tour, puis après un clin d'œil amusé, lança un sort de silence tandis que Léa jetait sur leur groupe un sort «ne-me-regarde-pas». Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir parler de leurs futurs mauvais coups.

-Pourquoi ne peut-on pas passer directement nos BUSE et nos ASPIC ? Ainsi, nous pourrions nous barrer de cette école, pesta Draco.

-Ah oui ? Eh comment vas-tu expliquer ton avance ? susurra Hermione.

-Eh bien, nous pourrions dire que nous sommes des génies, lança Draco.

-Une personne, je veux bien, mais quatre, ce n'est pas normal. Les journalistes voudront fouiner dans nos affaires et c'est là qu'ils découvriront que les propriétaires du petit cochon sont des gamins de onze ans. Ils pourront nous faire fermer, faire des ennuies à nos familles et même nous envoyer à Azkaban étant donné que le sort de magie noir était strictement interdit, répliqua Harry.

-Ah c'est vrai ça ! Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Eh puis dis-toi que tant que nous sommes à Poudlard, nous pouvons faire des sales coups à Jamesie et à cet idiot de Dumbledore, lança Léa.

-Toi, tu lui en veux encore pour la tentative de vol de la potion capillaire, lança Hermione en rigolant.

-Oui ! Cette peau de vache veut nous évincer parce que nous sommes moins chers et que notre pouvoir politique est très important, et ça, ça l'énerve, gronda Léa.

-Fleecy a raison. Dumbledore veut anéantir le petit cochon car il change le monde. Les loups-garous sont déjà intégrés dans le monde sorcier au même titre que les humains. Hors, les loups-garous le détestent et donc il perd du pouvoir politique, dit Hermione.

-Bien que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Draco.

-Réagissons et attaquons Poudlard. Je crois qu'il est temps aux Swindler de sortir de l'ombre et de rendre fier les Maraudeurs, s'exclama Harry avec un sourire démoniaque.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, un rire dérangeant, malsain qui aurait fait fuir le plus courageux des mangemorts. Après s'être calmé Hermione demanda :

-Comment ?

-Nous sommes des Serdaigle, personne ne sera surpris si nous sommes des génies, lança Draco.

-Silver a raison, dit Hermione.

-Ouais. Donc nous pouvons travailler facilement avoir des notes monstrueuses tout en faisant nos mauvais coups, conclu Léa.

-Bon quels sales coups allons-nous faire ? demanda Draco.

-Et si nous transformions Dumbledore en cafard ? susurra Léa avec un grand sourire.

-C'est une excellente idée, mais je trouve qu'il serait mieux de faire parler Jamesie, lança Draco.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent Léa et Harry.

-Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? demandèrent Hermione et Draco sur la même longueur d'onde l'un et l'autre.

-Non, quoi ?

-Quand il avait le Choixpeau sur la tête, il était vert de rage. Le Choixpeau a dû le voir tel qu'il était réellement, commença Draco.

-Alors faisons-lui cracher le morceau, conclue Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux bien lui montrer qu'il n'est pas parfait, mais..., commença Harry.

-Alors nous n'avons qu'à le coincer et lui faire dire tous ses secrets sans le moindre témoin, proposa Hermione.

-C'est une bonne idée, comme cela nous ne risquerons pas de blesser notre père, si ça le touche de près, murmura Harry en se frottant le menton.

-Il nous faut du veritaserum, décida Hermione.

-Par Merlin ! Nous t'avons dévergondé ! s'exclama Draco avec un faux-air affolé sur les traits aristocratiques de son visage.

-Idiot ! lança Hermione en secouant la tête.

Harry fouilla dans ses poches et sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

-Eh oui, j'en ai toujours sur moi, murmura le jeune garçon.

-Bon et pour Bubus, on fait comment ? demanda Draco.

Léa sortit de son sac un livre, la bible des créateurs de mauvais coups « **Tout pour rendre chèvre votre entourage** ». Elle l'ouvrit et les autres virent qu'il y avait des inscriptions à la marge des gribouillis dans les recettes pour améliorer la puissance des potions. Vers la fin du livre, ils virent une potion écrite de la main de Léa. Cependant, un petit signe de danger. En effet, cette potion était définitive. La victime de la potion resterait un bébé et aurait une croissance normale, enfin s'il n'avait pas une crise cardiaque à cause d'une allergie à l'un des ingrédients. Harry s'exclama :

-Cette potion est trop dangereuse, nous ne pourrons l'utiliser qu'après y avoir travaillé et l'avoir rendu plus inoffensive.

-Tu as raison, mais on peut le rendre paranoïaque, lança Draco.

-Alors j'ai ce qu'il faut, mais en mieux, susurra Hermione avec un sourire malsain.

-Et ce serait quoi ? demanda Léa.

-De l'hélium. Il n'y a rien de plus amusant que d'entendre un humain qui a respiré de l'hélium, pouffa Hermione.

-Comment ? demanda Harry.

-On va aller dans son bureau et…

-Non, il va le sentir immédiatement, répliqua Draco.

-Alors volons, proposa Léa.

-Ça c'est une bonne idée, ricana Harry.

-Mouais, sauf que j'ai le vertige, bougonna Hermione.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien ma chère, tu vas nous servir de garde. Tu vas nous prévenir si quelqu'un regarde, proposa Léa.

-Ok !

-Bien, je crois que nous pouvons y aller.

Les quatre amis se levèrent, retirèrent les sorts d'intimité, puis quittèrent la bibliothèque. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient près des toilettes désaffectés du deuxième étage, ils croisèrent Albus Dumbledore. C'était le plus beau jour de leur vie. Ils le saluèrent avec des sourires hypocrites, puis continuèrent leur route quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, ils tournèrent à l'angle. Cependant, arrivés là, ils firent apparaître un miroir et observèrent le vieux fou. Le directeur regarda vers eux sans les voir, puis il eut un sourire un peu méprisant et reprit sa route. Il ne sut jamais que les quatre jeunes avaient modifié la composition chimique de l'air du couloir afin qu'il devienne de l'hélium durant quelques secondes. L'effet fut immédiat, mais comme Albus ne parlait pas, il ne put entendre le son de sa voix. Il ne sut pas non plus que Draco avait fait en sorte que l'air qu'il respirait se transforme automatiquement en hélium. Comme si le dieu des blagueurs était de leur côté, le vieux directeur croisa les jumeaux Weasley et donc il ne sut pas lesquels lui avaient fait ce mauvais coup.

Du côté des Swindler, ils eurent la joie de croiser Jamesie et sa belette. Harry se transforma en jaguar et grâce à un sort lancé par Hermione, il quintupla de volume ressemblant à y méprendre à un Nundu. Il fit un clin d'œil à ses amis, puis se jeta sur les deux gryffondors non sans avoir poussé un puissant et terrifiant rugissement. La peur fit s'évanouir Jamesie tandis que Ronald s'enfuyait, abandonnant son « ami » à une « mort » certaine. Il ne sentit jamais le stupefix le percuter et l'envoyer au royaume des songes. Hermione avait été outré de la lâcheté du rouquin et elle décida de sévir. Elle lui colora les cheveux en rose bonbon, écrivit sur son front avec un marqueur indélébile « lâche ». Elle fit apparaître un panneau qui suivrait tout le temps le roux en montrant à tout le monde son acte en boucle.

Pendant qu'Hermione se déchaînait, Harry reprit forme humaine et avec l'aide de Draco et de Léa emmena Jamesie dans les toilettes et lui fit ingurgiter du veritaserum. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, puis alors qu'Hermione rentrait dans les toilettes, Léa sortit une feuille de parchemin et une plume à papote qu'elle ensorcela pour enregistrer tout ce que dirait Jamesie. Maintenant que les Swindler étaient là, Harry scella la porte des toilettes, puis Draco lança un enervate sur Jamesie qui se réveilla sous l'influence de la potion. Hermione susurra :

-Qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau t'as dis durant la répartition ?

Le jeune garçon répondit d'un air absent :

-Que je n'étais qu'un usurpateur, que je n'avais aucun ambition, aucune loyauté, aucun courage et que j'étais paresseux.

-Comment cela un usurpateur ? demanda Draco très intéressé.

-Je ne suis pas le survivant. C'est Léa et Harry qui le sont. Ceux sont eux qui ont vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Deux des Swindler se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Draco.

-On réveille les Claw, je crois que leurs neurones viennent de disjoncter, répondit Hermione.

Draco les pointa de sa baguette et les arrosa vigoureusement. Harry et Léa secouèrent la tête puis Léa dit :

-Je ne sais pas ce que nous devons faire.

-Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin d'un adulte en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance, proposa Hermione.

-Oui et je crois savoir qui. Pour tout ce qui est politique, mon père est l'homme de la situation, lança Draco.

-Nous demanderons aussi à notre père. En tant qu'ancien auror, il connait bien les lois et sait en qui avoir confiance, dit Harry en avalant difficilement sa salive.

-Bien nous les contacterons le plus vite possible, décida Hermione qui voyait bien que Léa et Harry avait du mal à accepter le fait que leur enfance avait été détruite à cause d'un mensonge.

-Bon maintenant qu'on a décidé ça, que va-t-on faire de cet idiot ? demanda Draco en regardant Jamesie.

-J'ai une autre question à lui poser avant de le laisser partir, dit Harry avec fermeté.

Léa sur la même longueur d'onde que son jumeau demanda à Jamesie :

-Que penses-tu de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ?

-Black est un idiot et l'autre est un monstre. Des horreurs pareilles devraient être éliminées.

-Que penses-tu de ton père ? demanda Harry.

-Il n'est plus mon père au moment où il vous a rejoints. Je le renie. Pour ma part, il n'est plus rien.

Harry et Léa fondirent en larme, ils pensaient que Jamesie aimait encore leur père, mais il était trop tard pour lui. Il était égoïste, lâche et méchant. Il était foncièrement mauvais.

Draco consola Harry tandis qu'Hermione consolait Léa. Les Claw pleurèrent une dizaine de minutes puis ils se calmèrent remerciant leurs amis. Draco leur dit avec un sourire :

-Vous savez que vous seriez comme lui si vous aviez été reconnus comme les survivants et nous ne serions jamais amis.

-Non, vous seriez amis avec la belette, lança Hermione.

Les jumeaux regardèrent leurs amis avec horreur.

-En plus, vous ne seriez pas animagus et les loups-garous seraient encore traités comme des monstres, leur dit Draco.

-Merci les amis.

Léa embrassa Hermione et Draco sur la joue vite suivit par Harry pour le simple plaisir d'embêter Draco.

-Bon qu'allons-nous pouvoir lui faire, songea Hermione en regardant Jamesie avec mépris.

-Rien, nous allons simplement le réveiller et lui dire que nous savons qu'il est un usurpateur, lança Harry.

Harry donna l'antidote à Jamesie et attendit qu'il se réveille. Le « survivant » ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta d'un bond quand il vit que tous les Swindler autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Oh pas grand-chose. Nous savons que tu es un usurpateur et que tu n'es pas le survivant, mais que c'est Léa et Harry qui le sont, lança Draco avec froideur.

Jamesie devint blême et vit déjà sa gloire s'envoler. Harry lui dit :

-Nous n'allons rien dire pour l'instant, mais dit quoi que ce soit et ta gloriole de survivant s'évanouira encore plus vite que la brume est chassée par le vent.

-Tu as compris, siffla Hermione.

-C'est bien, tu es un gentil garçon, se moqua Léa quand Jamesie acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Les Swindler se moquèrent de Jamesie puis quittèrent les toilettes, laissant le jeune garçon seul avec sa rage. Tous les quatre marchaient silencieusement en réfléchissant aux conséquences des révélations de Jamesie quand ils croisèrent le professeur Flitwick. Le petit sorcier fier d'avoir ces quatre enfants dans sa maison leur dit :

-Vous devriez aller manger.

Sans le vouloir car trop pris par leurs pensées moroses, ils s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

-Oui, maman !

Ils se réveillèrent quand le petit homme sortit sa baguette et siffla avec un léger sourire qui montrait qu'il n'était pas énervé :

-Alors comme cela vous vous attaquez à ma virilité ?

-Et si on osait ?

-Eh bien… Riddiculus !

Avant même de pouvoir réagir, les quatre jeunes furent touchés de plein fouet par le sort. Ils regardèrent le professeur avec stupéfaction. Ils venaient de découvrir qu'ils étaient de véritables brêles en duel et en combat magique. Draco regarda le professeur avec adoration et lui dit :

-Génial ! Ce que vous êtes rapide ! Vous pourriez nous apprendre ?

Flitwick les regarda avec attention et vit qu'ils étaient vraiment très intéressés par l'apprentissage du duel. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis leur répondit avec un léger sourire :

-Ce serait avec plaisir les petits. Mais si je vous donne des cours de duel, je ne veux pas que vos notes dégringolent.

-D'accord professeur. Merci, professeur. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

-J'en suis sûr.

Le professeur de sortilèges retira le sort, puis les accompagna vers la Grande Salle en répondant à toutes leurs questions sur les sortilèges et le duel. Les quatre jeunes étaient stupéfaits des connaissances que possédait le vieux sorcier. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et se séparèrent. Le professeur Flitwick alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs et les Swindler à celles des serdaigles. Les autres élèves les regardèrent avec méfiance, puis le préfet de sixième année demanda :

-Qu'avez-vous fait encore ? Vous avez perdu d'autres points ?

-Non, nous avons rencontré le professeur Flitwick qui nous a fait une démonstration de duel, expliqua calmement Hermione en se servant des légumes.

-C'était absolument génial, s'exclama Léa encore ébloui par ce que le petit professeur était capable de faire.

-Il était vachement rapide, lança Draco.

-Et il a bien voulu nous donner des cours, révéla Harry avec un sourire sournois devant les regards jaloux des autres serdaigles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les Swindler se mirent à discuter des cours promis par Flitwick quand Minerva McGonagall fit teinter son couteau sur son verre afin d'avoir le silence. Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier se leva avec magnificence, ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à la foule d'élèves et se mit à parler d'une voix aussi aigue que les couinements d'une souris. Tous qu'ils soient professeurs ou élèves regardèrent le directeur avec stupéfaction. De plus grâce à Hermione, il ne se rendait compte de rien et continuait son petit discours :

-J'ai décidé à partir d'aujourd'hui que les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle auront tous leurs cours ensemble.

Soudain, Blaise Zabini, un premier année de Serpentard explosa de rire et entraîna rapidement toute la Grande Salle. Albus se tut ne comprenant rien. Il tenta d'obtenir le silence en tapant dans les mains mais sans résultat alors il se mit à crier sans savoir qu'Hermione venait de retirer le sort qui l'empêchait d'entendre sa voix :

-Silence !

Le couinement qu'il entendit le choqua. Il devint écarlate en se rendant compte que c'était lui qui criait comme cela. Il tenta de parler, mais obtint le même cri de souris. Les professeurs observaient leur directeur avec stupéfaction et certains même avec amusement. Comme il ne pouvait plus parler sans faire rire les étudiants, le professeur de Métamorphose s'exclama :

-Que le festin commence !

Les étudiants mangèrent tranquillement quand arrivèrent Jamesie blanc comme un linge et Ron écarlate avec le panneau lumineux qui le montrait fuir une créature qui disparaissait. Pour les élèves des années supérieurs, la créature était un épouvantard, une créature totalement inoffensive. Hors Ron Weasley en tant que sang pure était au courant. Les jumeaux Weasley et Percy étaient honteux de leur frère. Les gryffondors resserrèrent leur rang forçant Ron à se mettre au bord de la table.

A suivre


	20. Larmes, bulles et unification

Chapitre 19

Les Swindler étaient fiers de leurs mauvais coups. Mais ils avaient autre chose à faire. Ils mangèrent rapidement leur repas et quand ils eurent fini, ils filèrent rejoindre leur antre, afin de parler à Lucius Malefoy et James Claw. Quand ils furent à l'abri dans leur salle commune, Harry ouvrit la malle va et viens et tous les quatre pénétrèrent puis sortirent au manoir Gryffondor. Harry alla directement au salon et fit sursauter son père, Sirius et Remus :

-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

James se tut quand il vit Hermione, Draco et Léa. Les deux autres se lancèrent un coup d'œil étonné, mais sentait qu'il y avait un problème assez grave pour que les enfants viennent au manoir en pleine journée. James commença :

-Mais que… ? Mais il fut coupé par son fils qui le salua rapidement :

-Bonjour papa.

-Harry, Léa ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda son père.

-Papa, on a voulu faire un tour à Jamesie et… murmura Léa.

-Tiens lis !

James fronça des sourcils et lut le parchemin que lui donnait Harry. Ses deux frères de cœur se placèrent derrière lui et lurent avec lui. Plus il lisait, plus il devenait blême et plus Sirius et Remus devenaient rouges de colère. Les yeux de James se remplirent de larmes et quand il eut terminé, il pleurait ouvertement alors que les deux autres étaient fous de rage devant la méchanceté de l'enfant.

-J'ai été un mauvais père. Par ma faute mon fils est devenu mauvais, murmura James effondré.

Immédiatement, Remus et Sirius lui répondirent :

-Tu n'es pas un mauvais père, tu ne l'es plus. C'est Lily la mauvaise mère. Elle se moque de son enfant, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est la gloire du survivant alors que toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est le bonheur de tes enfants. Jamesie a choisi sa voie en connaissance de cause. Il savait qui étaient ceux qui avaient vaincu Voldemort et pourtant, il n'a rien dis, préférant garder la gloire pour lui. C'est un enfant égoïste et mauvais.

-Papa, Sirius et Remus ont raison. Il est né comme cela. Il a toujours été comme cela depuis que nous avons des souvenirs.

-Ce que nous voudrions savoir, c'est si nous devons dire la vérité ou ne rien dire et laisser la vérité apparaître par elle-même ? demanda Draco.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura James trop choqué pour pouvoir réfléchir sereinement.

Si lui était choqué, ses deux frères réfléchissaient rapidement à la question de Draco. L'enfant était intelligent au moins autant que les trois autres, car Léa et Harry ne resteraient jamais avec des personnes moins intelligentes qu'eux.

-Je peux demander à mon père de venir ? demanda Draco.

-Heu… oui, vas-y, accepta James. Sirius et Remus surent que l'esprit Serpentard du blond pourrait leur donner la meilleure des réponses.

Draco prit de la poudre de cheminette la jeta dans le feu et appela son père :

-Père ? Père ? Papaaaa ?

Draco hurla comme s'il se faisait agresser. Derrière lui, les Swindler pouffaient de rire en entendant les cris du jeune blond, de même que les deux autres maraudeurs. Narcissa et Lucius arrivèrent en courant. Narcissa imaginait déjà les pires horreurs qui seraient arrivées à son fils et criait en se précipitant vers la cheminée :

-Mon dracounet !

Draco entendit ses amis se foutre de lui en l'appelant Dracounet. Ce moment de rire remonta un peu le moral de James qui aimait voir ses deux frères rire aussi fort montrant que quoi qu'il arrive la vie continuait et tant qu'ils étaient avec lui, il ne tomberait jamais dans les abîmes de la souffrance, car ils seraient toujours à ses côtés pour l'aider à garder le droit chemin. Lucius soupira de soulagement quand il vit la tête exempte de la moindre blessure de son fils alors que sa femme scrutait avec attention le visage de son fils. Draco était écarlate sous la honte et les Malefoy purent entendre de l'autre côté du feu magique les amis de leur fils se moquer joyeusement de lui. Lucius demanda :

-Mon fils, que se passe-t-il ?

-Papa, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à Poudlard et…

-De quoi s'agit-il mon poussin ? demanda Narcissa pour le plus grand amusement des Swindler.

-He bien, le mieux serait que vous veniez au Manoir des Claw. Ce que nous devons vous dire ne doit pas quitter cet endroit.

-Bien, si le maître des lieux est d'accord pour nous accueillir, décida Lucius.

Lucius et Narcissa entendirent des paroles derrière eux, puis Draco recula quelques secondes et réapparut en disant :

-Harry me dit « Ils doivent demander à aller au Manoir Gryffondor »

-Mais non espèce de blond ! rugit un voix encore jeune.

-Hey ! Ne m'insulte pas Serdaigle décérébré, répondit Draco.

-Ils doivent dire deux points ouvrez les guillemets : « Ils doivent demander à aller au Manoir Gryffondor » point final et fermer les guillemets, lui rétorqua Harry.

-C'est quoi ce nom de code con ? demanda Draco.

-C'est le notre, lança Léa en riant.

Draco s'écarta de la cheminée et regarda le feu redevenir vert. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent dans un salon majestueux et luxueux, encore plus que le leur. Là, ils virent James Potter qui tenait le parchemin un air défait sur les traits de son visage, ainsi que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui eux avaient l'air d'être furieux. Lucius fronça des sourcils puis après avoir salué son cousin par alliance et Remus, il demanda :

-Monsieur Claw que vous arrive-t-il ?

James regarda les Malefoy puis leur fit lire le parchemin. Si Narcissa sentait la tristesse l'envahir en sachant que les jumeaux avaient été traités comme des moins que rien alors qu'ils étaient les survivants, la colère enflamma ses yeux quand elle lut le mépris de Jamesie envers son propre père. Lucius, lui, était plus pragmatique et surtout plus serpentard. Il se mit à imaginer tous les plans possibles et leurs chances de réussite. Il arriva à cette conclusion :

-On ne fait rien et on se prépare afin de défaire le seigneur des ténèbres quand le moment sera venu. Nous devrons être prêts quand la vérité éclatera afin de montrer à Dumbledore que les jumeaux ne seront pas de gentils pantins manipulables.

Harry et Léa regardèrent Lucius, Narcissa, James, Sirius, Remus, Draco et Hermione puis se regardèrent pour enfin avoir un sourire satanique et s'exclamer :

-Je suis…

-Tout à fait d'accord…

-Pour faire de sa vie…

-Un enfer ! conclurent en chœur les deux enfants.

-Dracounet ?

-Maman ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me surnomme ainsi ? Maintenant ils vont me faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Parce que je t'aime, mon ange, répondit sa mère avec tendresse.

Les autres Swindler se regardèrent, puis dirent :

-Ok ! Silver, on arrête de t'embêter.

-Silver ? demanda Lucius.

Devant les adultes, les quatre enfants se transformèrent. Narcissa crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Son fils avait onze ans et il était déjà animagus. James fronça des sourcils et demanda :

-Vous y êtes restés combien de temps ?

-Quatre heures en doublant les doses, répondit calmement Léa.

-Par Merlin. Mais vous avez alors dix-neuf ans, s'exclama James avec stupéfaction.

-En effet. Enfin, d'un âge mental de dix-neuf ans. Sinon physiquement, on a onze ans.

-Bien, vous serez encore moins manipulables. Vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard.

-Papa ? demanda Léa.

-Oui, mon ange ?

-Les maraudeurs sont de retour mais sous le nom de Swindler.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Papa, tu n'as pas déjà reçu une lettre de Poudlard disant que nous nous sommes lâchement attaqués à Jamesie et sa belette ainsi que sur le nouveau prof de DCFM ?

-Non, mais je sens que je vais compter le nombre de retenu que vous allez avoir pour savoir si vous allez nous dépasser ou non. Dans quelle maison êtes-vous au juste ?

-Serdaigle tous les quatre, répondit fièrement Hermione.

-D'ailleurs, nous avons appris autre chose, s'exclama Léa.

-Oui, je sais. Notre famille est la descendante directe des fondateurs, lança James sous les regards ébahis de Lucius et de Narcissa.

-Pas que ça, nous sommes aussi les héritiers magiques des quatre Fondateurs, révéla Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Le mieux, c'est qu'ils ont renié Jamesie Potter devant toute l'école. C'était très amusant, s'exclama Draco.

-J'en suis sûr mon fils, répondit Lucius bigrement fier de son fils. Fier de son amitié avec les descendants des fondateurs, de sa tolérance envers la jeune Hermione Granger, une fille de moldue qui pouvait apporter un plus non négligeable à la famille Malefoy.

Les Swindler saluèrent les adultes, puis ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leur antre à Poudlard. Ils rentrèrent dans la malle, puis ressortirent dans leur salle commune. Ils firent le peu de devoir qu'ils avaient à faire, puis alors qu'Harry et Léa s'occupaient de leur stock de potions, Draco et Hermione discutaient du plan de Lucius.

Dans une autre partie du Château, Dumbledore sifflait d'une voix couinante des insultes en se demandant qui avaient bien pu lui faire ce sale coup, sur son perchoir, Fumseck sifflait manière pour lui de rire aux éclats tandis que dans le dortoir des gryffondors, Jamesie était incapable de dormir. En effet, il savait qu'une seule parole de la part des Claw et sa célébrité partirait en fumée. Il devrait peut-être essayer de se les mettre dans la poche. Après tout, la seule chose qu'ils savaient, était qu'il n'était pas le survivant. . Quoi qu'il en soit, il devrait devenir plus puissant. En effet, si Peter Pettigrow était devenu un dangereux mangemort, alors lui aussi pourrait devenir puissant. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, il croisa les deux autres qui lui dirent froidement :

-Tu peux garder ta célébrité, on te la laisse de bon cœur.

-Merci !

-Ne nous remercie pas. Pendant que tu seras sous le regard d'un monde obtus, nous serons libres.

Sur ces mots, les Swindler repartirent en papotant de sales coups à faire à un pruneau avarié. Mais lui s'en moquait, car il avait autre chose à faire comme devenir le plus puissant sorcier du monde. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant le petit déjeuner et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Dès qu'il entra dans ma pièce, il fut submergé par les milliers de livres. Il sortit immédiatement, il n'avait pas le courage ni la volonté de rechercher les informations. Il voulait avoir les pouvoirs sans avoir à trop travailler. Il se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle. Là, il vit que Ron n'avait plus son panneau humiliant. Cependant, il put voir Dumbledore debout devant la table des professeurs, un nuage de bulles colorées sortant de sa bouche. A chaque fois qu'une bulle éclatait, un juron ou une insulte résonnaient dans la grande salle. C'était une cacophonie terrible qui heurtait l'ouïe de tout le monde. Alors que Dumbledore reprenait sa respiration pour lâcher une autre bordée de jurons, les dernières bulles éclatèrent et une voix d'outre-tombe résonna lugubrement :

-Good Morning Poudlard ! Au cas où vous vous demanderiez qui nous sommes, nous sommes les Swindler !

-Blurp ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Même si nous sommes de véritables génies, sauf fausse modestie bien sûr, nous ne parlons pas le bullien !

-Blurp ! éructa Dumbledore avec un air outré.

-…

Le professeur Rogue se leva et demanda calmement :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Est-ce donc la traduction de ce que voulait dire le directeur ? demanda la voix.

-Je le pense en effet ! répliqua le professeur de potion avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Oh ! Cher directeur, ne venons-nous pas de le dire ? Nous sommes les Swindler. Nous sommes venus simplement pour vous dire que notre but est de semer la pagaille dans cet établissement et que votre séjour en ces lieux soit à jamais marqué par notre unique et agréable présence. Au revoir et à bientôt.

La voix spectrale se tut et laissa Dumbledore furieux cracher ses bulles en paix. Soudain, une voix masculine s'exclama :

-Oh ! Il bulle !

-Je savais bien que c'était une vieille morue ! cracha une autre voix masculine.

-Tant qu'il n'a pas la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, pouffa une voix féminine.

-Et qu'il n'en a pas son charme, s'esclaffa une autre voix féminine.

-Bof, ce n'est pas dit en tout cas avec son air ahuri et ses yeux globuleux, lança la seconde voix masculine.

-Blurp ! hurla Dumbledore fou de rage.

-Oh ! Un poisson rouge.

Severus voyant que son directeur allait continuer à buller demanda calmement :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mon nom est Silver, comme l'argent, je suis beau et brillant, répondit la seconde voix masculine.

-Belle comparaison mon cher Silver, lança la première voix masculine.

-Merci, merci. Je m'aime. Je suis si parfait que des fois je me surprends encore, répondit ledit Silver.

-Pour nous, c'est ton narcissisme qui nous surprend, mon cher Silver, lui dit la première voix féminine.

-Au lieu de casser du sucre sur mon magnifique dos, vous pourriez vous présenter. C'est vrai quoi ! Les poulardiens se doivent de connaître nos illustres noms à nous, les Swindler.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Mon nom est Shadow. Je suis l'ombre qui hante vos nuits, susurra la première voix masculine.

-Mon nom est Fleecy, votre désagrément est mon défie, votre énervement, mon envie, votre enfer ma vie, s'exclama la première voix féminine.

-Je me nomme Sheathy, beauté, intelligence et élégance sont mes devises, lança la dernière voix.

-Craignez-nous car nous ferons de vos séjours à Poudlard un paradis… Enfin, pour nous.

Les quatre voix éclatèrent d'un rire tout bonnement terrifiant. Les élèves de la première à la dernière année frissonnèrent en se demandant ce qui allait leur arriver. Soudain, ils virent de l'eau tomber du toit comme une pluie et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent avec de l'eau jusqu'au plafond. Quand ils se regardèrent, tous se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient l'aspect de créatures aquatiques. Les serpentards étaient tous des reptiles marins, serpents de mer, crocodiliens etc. Les gryffondors furent transformés en poisson sauf Jamesie et Ron qui devinrent des méduses. Les pouffsouffles se changèrent en crustacés et les serdaigles en poulpes. Les seuls qui furent un peu différents furent Neville Londubas qui devint un énorme requin blanc, Harry, Draco, Léa et Hermione devinrent des dauphins qui pouvaient pourtant respirer sans problème grâce à un sort, et enfin Dumbledore qui devint une huitre. Tous les élèves avaient conscience de leur transformation mais ne pouvaient réagir comme des humains. Après une longue journée des plus bizarres, ils s'endormirent profondément. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent sous forme d'insectes, Jamesie, Ron et Dumbledore étaient devenus des vers de terre, les autres en papillons, en abeille, en mantes religieuses ou même en araignées.

Durant tout le mois, les habitants humains du château se transformèrent dans tous les animaux d'Angleterre. Au bout de quelques semaines, tous surent que Jamesie, Ron et Dumbledore étaient les cibles principales des blagues des Swindler, car ils étaient toujours transformés dans les créatures les plus gluantes ou les plus stupides. Au bout d'un certain temps, les Swindler se lassèrent et cessèrent leurs transformations. Les élèves adoraient ces transformations, car à un moment donné, plus personne ne pouvait faire la différence entre les quatre maisons et souvent les animaux restaient ensemble, pouvant communiquer entre eux, mais sans pouvoir divulguer ni leur nom, ni leur maison. De ce fait, quand ils reprenaient forme humaines, ils découvraient qu'ils avaient lié amitié avec un élève d'une autre année ou d'une autre maison. Pour la première fois depuis la mort des fondateurs, les quatre maisons étaient liées.

A suivre


	21. Quand le cerbère regrette l'enfer !

Chapitre 20

Dumbledore était furieux. En effet, il avait tenté de retrouver les Swindler avec l'aide du Choipeau, mais ce dernier avait refusé arguant que les maisons étaient enfin unies. Il tenta de forcer l'item magique, mais celui-ci resta sur ses positions et le vieux sorcier comprit qu'il avait perdu cette bataille. Furieux, il quitta son bureau et rejoignit l'infirmerie où se trouvait son professeur de DCFM. Quirrel se trouvait encore dans le coma après s'être noyé durant la première blague des Swindler. Cet idiot devait se réveiller pour permettre le combat entre Jamesie Potter et Voldemort qui aiderait le jeune garçon à s'entraîner pour le combat final.

Loin de là, les Swindler discutaient paisiblement de nouvelles blagues à faire subir à l'école quand Hermione s'exclama :

-Mais je pense à une chose.

-Que je suis parfait et que tu es heureuse de sortir avec moi ? lança Draco avec un grand sourire.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco et lui lança :

-Mon amour, tu sais que personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes ensemble au moins avant que nous ayons soufflé nos quatorze bougies.

-Dommage, susurra Draco.

-Mon cher et tendre, certaines parties de nos anatomies ne sont pas encore tout à fait développées.

-Ce qui est bien dommage.

-Bon les amoureux, cessez de roucouler ça fait désordre, se moqua Léa.

Draco et Hermione tirèrent la langue à Léa, puis Hermione reprit la conversation :

-Vous vous rappelez en début d'année, le vieux fou avait dit que le 3ème étage était interdit.

Les jumeaux eurent le même sourire vicieux, puis Harry lui dit :

-Tu voudrais que nous autres, pauvres et innocentes petites choses, allions dans un endroit sordide, dangereux et interdit dans le seul but de savoir ce qu'il cache pour emmerder Dumbledore ?

-En effet, mon cher ami, c'est mon idée.

-Eh bien, ma douce et merveilleuse Sheathy sache que j'approuve à cent pour cent cette idée si brillante, murmura Draco en lui embrassant le dos de la main.

Les jumeaux étaient d'accord avec leur ami. Soudain, Léa s'exclama :

-Et si nous y allions ce soir ?

-C'est vrai qu'à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dort y compris cet idiot de Dumby, cracha Hermione.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais le haïr à ce point, remarqua Draco qui se levait en s'étirant prêt à partir comme les autres.

-En effet, c'est le cas. Avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte qu'il joue à Dieu. Il s'amuse avec nos vies, il veut que nous lui obéissions, mais il ne veut pas se mettre en danger. Sacrifier des enfants aucun problème, mais mettre sa vie en jeu, alors là, il n'est plus d'accord. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Dumbledore quand il se rendra compte que les Claw sont les propriétaire du petit cochon, qu'ils ont légalement onze ans et que son superbe survivant n'est rien. Jamesie ne veut que la gloire alors quand il va se rendre compte que la gloire va de paire avec l'affrontement du plus puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors là, il va vraiment baliser.

-Tu as raison. Je pense que c'est à ce moment qu'il va cracher le morceau et que tous les regards vont se porter sur les Claw, murmura Draco.

-Seulement on aura nos alliés, les loups-garous d'abord, puis les vampires, lança Harry.

-Les… Les vampires ?

-Oui. Nous sommes en train de concevoir une potion qui ressemblerait à du sang frais. Elle aura les mêmes caractéristiques que le sang d'un sorcier et permettra à un vampire de vivre paisiblement sans avoir à chasser des animaux ou à se mettre hors la loi en attaquant des humains. De plus, ils n'auront plus autant soif. Un verre de cette potion représentera un litre de vrai sang.

-La vache ! s'exclama Hermione éblouie.

-Ouais, c'est sûr. Et quand sera-t-il prêt ce sang de substitution ? demanda Draco.

-Eh bien, il est terminé, mais nous devons la faire tester par un vampire pour savoir si ça fonctionne et quels sont les effets secondaires, dit Léa avec un calme olympien.

-Ok ! Alors pour l'instant allons embêter Dumby en visitant le troisième étage en faisant en sorte de ne tomber ni sur Rusard ni sur Sekhmet, lança Hermione.

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec un grand sourire, puis tous les quatre prirent leur forme animagus et filèrent dans les couloirs vers le troisième étage. Ils faillirent croiser Rogue, McGonagall ainsi que Rusard, mais grâce à leurs sens de prédateurs, ils les évitèrent tous et réussirent à atteindre leur destination finale. Arrivés devant la porte interdite, ils reprirent forme humaine. Tout doucement, ils ouvrirent la porte et là, ils découvrirent un énorme chien à trois têtes qui dormait bienheureusement. Tout aussi doucement, ils entrèrent dans la pièce puis refermèrent la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les quatre amis se regardèrent et utilisèrent la légimentie pour discuter sans réveiller le gros clébard. Silencieusement, Hermione dit en haussant un sourcil :

-«Bien, nous avons à faire à un cerbère. »

-«Un mâle ou une femelle ? » demanda Léa.

Draco s'approcha du chien, regarda le bas ventre de l'animal et répondit :

-«D'après ce que je peux voir, c'est un mâle. Pourquoi cette question ? »

-«Parce que le sperme, le sang et la bave de cerbère ont de puissants effets dans le domaine des Potions. » expliqua calmement Harry.

-« Et comment tu comptes faire pour obtenir son sperme ? » demanda Hermione.

Draco devint écarlate alors que Léa tapotait le dos de son amie en lui disant :

-« Pauvre et innocente jeune fille. On va laisser les gars le faire, ils devraient être capables d'en prélever suffisamment. Après tout, ils sont fait de la même façon, » se moqua Léa.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Bon, déjà, il faut l'endormir plus profondément, » dit Harry.

-«Ça, c'est simple, il faut de la musique » lança Draco.

-«Alors j'ai ce qu'il faut, » dit Hermione.

La jeune fille fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un vieux Walkman à cassette. Elle appuya sur le bouton « play » et une musique douce sortie des écouteurs.

-« Elle est belle comme musique, » chuchota Léa.

-«C'est quoi comme musique ? » demanda Draco.

-«Suite n°3 en Ré majeur de Jean-Sebastien Bach, » répondit Hermione.

-«Ouais, elle sera parfaite pour l'endormir. Ensuite, on pourra lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

Hermione métamorphosa les écouteurs en enceintes, puis lança un sort pour empêcher l'appareil de s'arrêter. Ils observèrent le chien gigantesque bailler et s'endormir encore plus profondément. Quand il se mit à ronfler, ils commencèrent. Léa ponctionna le sang de l'animal le mettant dans une fiole sans fin. L'animal ayant plus de dix litres de sang, elle lui en retira quatre. Hermione le tondit de la tête aux pattes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement nu. Après avoir mit les poils dans un sac sans fond, elle lui coupa les griffes et les mit dans une boîte. Draco collecta toute la bave possible qu'il mettait dans une fiole sans fin. Le jeune blond grimaçait devant la texture particulièrement gluante de la bave de l'animal. Quand il en eut suffisamment, il retira les crocs du chien. Alors que les trois autres tondaient le chien, Harry s'occupa du dernier membre du chien, son deuxième cerveau, celui qui poussait les hommes à faire des trucs très cons, ses testicules. Harry pointa sa baguette sur le chien et murmura un sort qu'il avait lu dans un livre de son père, « Faites-vous plaisir ». Le chien poussa un gémissement et tous les quatre virent le pénis du chien sortir de son fourreau. Léa s'exclama :

-Ah ! La vache, ce n'est pas du petit ça.

-C'est sûr. Je plains la chienne qui devrait recevoir ça, lança Hermione.

-Bah si c'est une cerbère, elle prendrait sa patte, s'esclaffa Draco.

Harry prit une fiole sans fin et inséra l'énorme pénis gonflé de l'animal, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décharge sa semence. Le chien poussait des grognements et des gémissements de plaisir. Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement, le sort s'estompa et le pénis du canidé se rétracta. Harry put refermer la fiole. Les quatre amis étiquetèrent les fioles, le sac et la boîte afin de ne pas se tromper quand viendrait le temps d'utiliser les composants de ce chien. Enfin, ils les réduisirent, les mirent dans une boîte et Harry les plaça dans sa poche. Hermione s'étira, puis demanda :

-Que fait-on maintenant ?

-C'est très simple, nous ouvrons la trappe et on regarde ce que cache ce vieux fou, dit Draco avec un sourire satanique.

Les trois autres acceptèrent puis Draco ouvrit la trappe et tous les quatre plongèrent dans les profondeurs. Ils tombèrent sur un filet du diable. La pauvre. Il termina sa courte vie en morceaux dans la boîte à ingrédients pour le plus grand amusement d'Hermione et de Draco. Ils continuèrent leur marche et découvrirent un nuage de clés. Le groupe s'approcha de la porte de sortie et découvrit qu'il leur fallait une ancienne clef en cuivre. Harry pointa sa baguette et lança :

-Accio clef en cuivre.

Trois clefs lui arrivèrent entre les mains. Il les essaya toutes, puis la dernière ouvrit la porte. Avec un sourire, il libéra la clef qui partit retrouver ses sœurs. Tous les quatre passèrent la porte et découvrirent une nouvelle pièce avec un échiquier géant. Draco s'exclama :

-J'y vais.

Etant meilleur aux échecs, il joua comme un pro et battit sans aucun problème le roi qui fut échec et mat en trois coups. Harry, Léa et Hermione l'applaudirent longtemps. Draco sur son cheval salua ses amis comme un roi salue ses sujets. Ils quittèrent l'échiquier et arrivèrent dans une salle avec cinq potions et une barrière de feu noir. Harry fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une fiole qu'il agrandit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à une bouteille de 75 cl. Il prit deux gorgées, puis donna la fiole à sa sœur qui l'imita, puis Hermione et à Draco. Ensuite, ils traversèrent le mur de flammes et arrivèrent dans une dernière pièce. Là, ils virent un immense miroir. Ils s'approchèrent et Hermione lut ce qu'il y avait écrit au dessus :

-Je ne montre pas ton reflet, mais de ton cœur le désir.

-Tiens, le miroir du Rised, chuchota Draco.

-Ce type est vraiment marteau. Ce miroir est vachement dangereux, s'indigna Hermione.

-Ouais et si le vieux fou l'a placé ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il doit cacher quelque chose.

-Mais quoi ? se demanda Draco.

-Bon question, murmura Harry.

Ce dernier se mit devant le miroir et vit sa famille. Devant ses yeux il y avait réuni sa mère, son père, sa sœur, Jamesie et lui, tous heureux d'être ensemble. Alors c'était ça son désir ? Que sa famille redevienne unie. Mais il était trop tard. Sa mère les avait abandonnés, les avait traités comme de la merde et Jamesie se croyait déjà maître du monde. Comme si quelqu'un venait de jeter une pierre, l'image se fissura, puis se brisa en tombant. Maintenant, il se trouvait face à lui une pierre rouge dans la main. Mais c'était un autre lui, le vrai lui, un lui de dix neuf ans. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de victoire, puis plaça la pierre dans sa poche. Harry mit la main dans sa poche et découvrit la pierre. Il la sortit et s'exclama :

-Putain de bordel de Merde ! C'est la pierre philosophale.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ? On pourrait avoir de l'or en abondance, s'exclama Draco.

-Tu as déjà tout l'or que tu veux, répondit Harry.

-C'est vrai, remarqua Draco en se trouvant bête.

-Mais on aurait la vie éternelle, dit Hermione.

-Ah oui et tu regarderais tes amis et ta famille vieillir et mourir tout en restant éternellement jeune. Tu crois vraiment que ce serait génial ? demanda Léa.

Hermione imagina ce qui se passerait et se mit à pleurer. Draco la consola tendrement en sachant ce qu'elle ressentait et dit :

-Débarrassons-nous de ce truc

-Je vais en prendre un peu pour savoir les effets dans une potion. Le reste on le renverra à son propriétaire, décida Harry.

-Bien. Partons.

Tous les quatre quittèrent le troisième étage puis rejoignirent l'antre des Swindler. Là, ils découvrirent qu'il était déjà minuit. Harry cassa la pierre, ramassa le petit morceau ainsi que les copeaux qui étaient tombés, puis mit le reste dans un paquet qu'il posa sur une table. Ensuite, alors que Draco et Hermione allaient se coucher, Léa et Harry retournèrent au manoir Gryffondor afin de vérifier les effets de la pierre. Si pour le monde ils ne partirent que dix minutes, pour les Claw, ce fut dix mois plus long. En effet, ils travaillèrent sur le morceau de pierre philosophale. Tous les deux firent des tests complètement dingues et totalement inintéressants sur la pierre. Au moment où le soleil se leva, Blizzard volait droit vers la maison de Nicolas Flamel. Quand ce dernier reçut le paquet, il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant sa pierre avec un mot avec elle.

« Voici votre pierre. Il est dangereux de laisser votre création dans une école de magie où n'importe qui pourrait en faire n'importe quoi. Oh ! Nous savons déjà que la pierre philosophale est un piètre conducteur électrique, qu'elle est cassante, fragile et impropre à la consommation des rongeurs. Et si vous voulez savoir, elle flotte très bien malgré sa densité ce qui est très étrange. Bon, donc voici votre pierre philosophale et ne laissez plus Albus Dumbledore l'utiliser comme appât à Voldy.

Les Swindler. »

Le vieil homme n'était pas content, il était même furieux. Il venait de se rendre compte que Dumbledore n'avait pas prit la pierre pour la protéger, mais pour appâter Voldemort. Il décida que maintenant, il ne ferait plus jamais confiance envers le directeur de l'école de Poudlard.

A suivre


	22. l'Aube des ténèbres

RAR : Je voudrais remercier Cassandre pour m'avoir monter une erreur que j'avais faite et que j'avais oublié de le voir.

Chapitre 21

Le jour venait de se lever et un hurlement effroyable se répercuta dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les professeurs se précipitèrent et découvrirent Hagrid qui observait avec horreur la porte ouverte du troisième étage. Les professeurs pénétrèrent dans la pièce et virent Touffus sans un seul poil sur le caillou avec ses griffes coupées ras et sans ses dents. Heureusement, ce n'était que ses dents de lait, mais cela choquait les professeurs, car cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la pièce et que peut-être il avait pris la pierre. Ils foncèrent dans la trappe et ne trouvèrent qu'un tout petit morceau de filet du diable pour la plus grande peine de Chourave. Ils passèrent les différentes épreuves et à la fin, Dumbledore se rendit compte que la pierre philosophale avait disparu. C'était une véritable catastrophe qui était responsable de cela. Pas Quirrel, il était encore à l'infirmerie. Il décida de faire croire que la pierre était toujours là afin que la lutte avec Voldemort et le survivant ait bien lieu. Ils quittèrent la salle et rejoignirent le chien. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait une douce musique qui s'élevait. Ils trouvèrent un machin carré qui était de fabrication moldu. Severus regarda l'appareil et dit :

-On dirait un Walkman.

-Un homme qui marche ? demanda Flitwick.

-Non, c'est un appareil moldu qui diffuse de la musique.

-Donc, c'est un enfant de moldu, grinça Dumbledore.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les Swindler découvrirent que les professeurs et les élèves s'attendaient à des blagues. Mais comme pour les énerver, il n'y eut rien ce matin là. Il faut dire que les Swindler étaient un peu fatigués après avoir « combattu » un chien géant. C'est en regardant les professeurs qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il manquait Dumbledore et Hagrid. Harry chuchota à l'oreille de Draco :

-Je crois qu'ils vont découvrir un chien à poils et édenté.

Draco pouffa de rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, les assiettes étaient toujours vides et Ron demanda :

-Professeur McGonagall ? Pourquoi il n'y a rien à manger ?

-Parce que quelqu'un est entré dans l'étage interdit.

-Et donc parce qu'un adulte a pénétré dans un étage interdit, vous punissez les élèves en les affamant ? Je sens que je vais me plaindre à mon père, s'insurgea Draco en se mettant en mode petit con prétentieux.

-C'est vrai qu'aucun élève serait assez fou pour désobéir à un ordre de notre très estimé (et hypocrite, lança Léa pour les seuls oreilles de ses amis) directeur, s'exclama Harry.

Tous les élèves furent tout à fait d'accord avec les deux premières années. De guerre lasse, devant la révolte qui grondait, elle donna aux élèves l'autorisation de manger. Les discussions recommencèrent alors qu'ils dévoraient le petit déjeuner. Les Swindler parlaient tranquillement quand Hermione devint blême et leur dit :

-Mon walkman, je l'ai oublié dans la pièce du chien.

-Oh merde ! chuchota Léa.

-Ah bah bravo. Il ne va pas leur falloir du temps pour savoir que c'est le tien, gronda Draco.

-Pas si sûr. On va faire croire qu'on te l'a volé, proposa Léa.

-Bonne idée.

Les quatre amis se mirent à parler, Hermione était très sérieuse voir même triste. Mais comme les quatre chuchotaient, personne ne pouvait entendre. L'un des élèves proches d'eux se rapprocha un peu plus et écouta :

-C'était mon oncle qui me l'a offert. J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Hermione, ce n'est qu'une machine moldue, dit Léa en la regardant avec perplexité.

Hermione réussit à se faire pleurer et dit en hoquetant :

-Mon oncle est mort et je l'adorais.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Les deux filles pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre devant Harry et Draco qui faisait signe qu'elles étaient aussi timbrées l'une que l'autre. Dumbledore entra quelques minutes plus tard et brandit le lecteur de cassette. Hermione se leva d'un bond et courut vers le directeur en criant :

-Cassandre !

Tous regardaient la fillette avec stupéfaction. Le directeur se nommait Albus Dumbledore et non Cassandre. Draco demanda :

-C'est qui Cassandre ?

-Eh ben, mon walkman.

-Tu as appelé ton baladeur cassette Cassandre ? demanda Harry afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

-Parce que tout le monde l'écoute et personne ne l'entend.

-C'est profond comme raison, répliqua Léa.

-Est-ce à vous, miss Granger ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

-Oui, mais on me l'a volé. Je l'ai cherché toute la matinée. D'ailleurs j'ai demandé à mes amis s'il ne l'avait vu. En vain, soupirant lourdement Hermione.

-Peeves ! siffla Dumbledore.

Le directeur rendit son appareil à Hermione puis se dirigea vers son siège. Là, commença pour les Swindler une journée de cours typique tels qu'ils allaient en subir durant sept ans. D'abord McGonagall qui les surveillait comme du lait sur le feu, se doutant qui était les Swindler, même s'il n'y avait pas de preuve. Elle le sentait au fond de ses tripes de par le sale coup qu'ils avaient fait subir à Ronald et Jamesie. Léa et Harry étaient vraiment les dignes successeurs des maraudeurs. Ils allaient vraiment devoir apprendre les informulés s'ils voulaient réussir à faire de mauvais coups à Jamesie et à sa belette au nez et à la barbe inexistante du professeur de Métamorphose. Donc pour le moment, ils étaient obligés de faire les exercices insipides du professeur. Soudain, Draco eut une idée démoniaque. Alors que tous travaillaient sur la transformation d'un bouton en cafard, le jeune blond transforma le sien en lui modèle réduit.

-Merlin ! s'exclama McGonagall.

-Zut et moi qui pensait être venu ici incognito. Je suis déçu, rétorqua Draco.

Hermione, Léa et Harry explosèrent de rire, ils avaient adoré la réplique de leur ami.

-Monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes…

-Un génie ? demanda le blond.

-Une…

-Une merveille de la Magie ?

-Un…

-Un dieu !

-Hey ! Faut pas pousser, lança Harry.

-Est-ce que tu as réussi la même chose que moi ? demanda Draco.

-Tu vas voir espèce de boule de fierté ambulante, cracha Léa vexée.

Devant Minerva stupéfaite, les trois amis transformèrent leurs boutons en trois mini-eux. Draco fronça délicatement des sourcils et décida de sévir. Il pointa sa baguette sur son mini-lui et siffla un rituel qu'on trouvait dans des livres de sortilèges avancés. Comprenant ce que voulait faire leur ami, les trois autres réagirent au quart de tour et firent la même chose. Là, les quatre mini-eux prirent leur première respiration, puis commencèrent à se multiplier. Si au début c'était magnifique, à la fin, c'était une armée de mini-sorciers de dix centimètres qui mettaient une pagaille pas possible. Le professeur de Métamorphose poussa un cri d'horreur quand l'armée s'ébranla. Ils se mirent à se taper dessus, à casser tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main et à jeter des encriers à la figure de Jamesie et de Ron. Le professeur tenta de stopper les bestioles, mais en vain. Elle décida donc d'aller chercher de l'aide. Avant la fin du cours, McGonagall était de retour avec le professeur Flitwick et tous les deux réussirent une minute avant la fin du cours à éliminer ces petites saloperies. Quand enfin ils soufflèrent, la sonnerie de fin de cours retenti et toute la classe s'enfuit en courant. Il ne restait plus que Ron et Jamesie qui dévoilaient un panel intéressant de couleur. Minerva leur dit :

-Bon, vous deux qu'avez-vous comme cours ensuite ?

-Heu… histoire de la Magie, répondit Ron.

-Bien. Vous allez écrire les devoirs à faire et vous les donnerez à vos camarades de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle à l'exception de Messieurs Claw, Malfoy et de Mesdemoiselles Claw et Granger.

-Pourquoi professeur ? demanda Ron.

-Parce qu'ils sont extrêmement avancés, voilà pourquoi. Leur place n'est pas en première année, répondit Flitwick.

Jamesie serra les poings, il était dévoré par la jalousie et l'envie. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était être le meilleur, démolir ses ennemis et que tout le monde soit à ses pieds. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen rap… Que disait déjà son minable de paternel ? Que si on demandait à la Magie on pouvait tout avoir. Il allait devoir tr… Par les enfers, le livre devait toujours se trouver à Godric Hollow et comme il n'était pas un Claw il ne pouvait entrer dans le domaine sauf s'il arrivait à se faire accepter par ses deux pouilleux de frangins. Il quitta le cours de Métamorphose et alla se débarbouiller. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et découvrit qu'il en avait raté une bonne partie. Il prit la décision de se rendre à la bibliothèque et de chercher si l'école n'avait pas ce livre. Il n'avait même pas attendu ce rebut de Ronald. Il savait bien que ce minable de Wealsey n'était obsédé que par la gloire que pouvait lui apporter une amitié avec lui. Comme si Jamesie Potter allait lui en donner ce n'était qu'un petit cloporte à peine digne de lui lécher les pieds. Mais bon, il devait le garder près de lui, sa bêtise pourrait lui être utile un jour.

Il pénétra dans l'immense bibliothèque et se força à y rester. Il marcha paisiblement à travers les rayonnages à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête du pouvoir tout en faisant attention au dragon. Il chercha dans les rayons consacrés à la métamorphose, aux sortilèges, aux potions, à la botanique, mais en vain. Au bout de deux heures, il avait parcouru tous les rayons. Soudain, prit de colère, il donna un coup de pied dans un des rayonnages faisant ainsi frémir le meuble. Craignant que le bruit fasse rameuter la harpie, il regarda dans tous les sens, mais rien. Il poussa un léger sourire de soulagement puis en baissant la tête vers ses pieds, il découvrit qu'il avait déplacé un bout de moulure. Il s'agenouilla puis trifouilla le morceau de bois. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la fit basculer sur la droite et dévoila un bouton. Il appuya dessus et entendit derrière lui un léger déclic. Se retournant, il vit qu'un mur avait légèrement basculé. S'approchant de la nouvelle ouverture, il découvrit un escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Il emprunta cet escalier et descendit. Au bout de quelques secondes de marche, il entendit un autre déclic et vit que le passage secret s'était refermé sur lui. Il continua toujours de descendre et arriva dans une immense pièce. Sur les murs se trouvaient des inscriptions en runes. Comme comprenant que l'enfant ne pouvait lire cet antique langage, les runes transformèrent en alphabet latin et là, Jamesie lut :

« Toi qui approche ! Méfie-toi de tes souhaits car ici tout te sera donné. Mais l'unité est la règle ! Tes regrets et tes remords jamais ne seront acceptés. «

-Je n'aurai aucun remord.

-« Alors tu es comme lui et comme lui ton destin au bout du chemin te sera montré ! Va et prend la route qui te sera désignée. »

Jamesie vit une petite boule blanche voletée devant lui.

Au dessus de lui, quelques heures auparavant, les Swindler faisaient du cours d'Histoire ennuyeux, un cours génial avec son et lumière. En effet, ils avaient décidé de transporter les élèves dans une bataille gobelins-sorciers. Les mini-créatures et les mini-sorciers s'entretuaient joyeusement en suivant ce que disaient les livres d'histoire, le tout sous le marmonnement inintéressant du professeur fantôme. Ce fut le cours le plus instructif qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Ils avaient compris le cours et connaissaient le nom des personnages principaux.

Après le cours d'Histoire de la Magie raté par Jamesie, ils allèrent en DCFM. Les quatre amis virent Ronald, mais pas Jamesie ce qui, à leurs yeux, était dommage. Mais bon, ils pourraient toujours s'amuser avec les deux classes, mais surtout avec cet idiot de Ronald et l'abrutit de prof aussi. Ce nul disait qu'il avait peur des vampires alors que quatre amis lancèrent un sort qui lui fit croire que tous les élèves étaient des vampires assoiffés de sang. Le professeur poussa un hurlement de terreur et s'enfuit hors de la classe, devant les regards abasourdis des élèves. Les Swindler prirent un air étonné et Draco demanda :

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-J'ai envie d'aller voir Fafnir. C'est quand même le basilic de mon aïeul, dit Harry.

-C'est vrai. En plus, il sera mieux à la maison qu'ici tout seul à se morfondre comme un pauvre petit malheureux, rétorqua Léa.

-Alors, allons-y ! lança Hermione toute excitée à l'idée d'y aller.

Les quatre amis quittèrent le cours et découvrirent Quirrel éclater contre le mur. Il avait dû oublier qu'à cet endroit précis, le couloir n'était pas très large. Hermione s'arrêta un instant, puis dit :

-Il serait intéressant que quelqu'un prévienne le professeur Dumbledore que le professeur Quirrel s'est pris pour un bas relief.

Quelques gryffondors pouffèrent de rire, puis Neville alla chercher l'infirmière afin de lui expliquer le problème. Les Swindler quittèrent les lieux de l'accident et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Léa se positionna devant un lavabo et siffla quelque chose. Là, les deux autres virent le lavabo pivoter et dévoiler un tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'école. Avec un cri, ils se jetèrent les uns après les autres dans l'ouverture béante et glissèrent dans le tuyau comme dans un toboggan avant d'être projeter sur le sol couvert d'ossement de petits animaux. Riant comme des enfants, ils laissèrent cet étrange matelas et se mirent à marcher. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une porte ouverte. Après l'avoir franchi, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce gigantesque avec des statues de Salazar Serpentard et furent très surpris quand ils virent que Jamesie était là.

-Tiens Jamesie ! Quelle surprise ? Alors Monsieur le sauveur du monde sèche ses cours ? s'exclama Léa.

-Eh bien, c'est du jolie. Comment veux-tu vaincre Voldemort et sauver le monde si tu n'apprends pas en cours ? lança Harry.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas de volonté, qu'il est faible et limite cracmol, persiffla Draco.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Permet à un humble sorcier de passer, se moqua Hermione.

Jamesie les regardait avec haine et mépris. Harry cracha :

-Tu pourras nous regarder de la sorte quand tu auras prouvé que tu es un sorcier, cracmol. Maintenant laisse-nous passer.

Jamesie se décala et regarda ce qu'Harry allait faire. Le jeune garçon siffla quelque chose qui prouva qu'il était bien l'héritier de Serpentard. Là, une des statues ouvrit la bouche et un serpent gigantesque en sortit. Hermione et Draco tournèrent le dos à la scène et regardaient Jamesie se méfiant de lui comme de la peste. Harry et Léa quant à eux papotaient joyeusement avec le serpent :

-_Salut, je m'appelle Harry Claw et voici ma sœur Léa Claw. Nous sommes les descendants directs des fondateurs. _

_-Des fondateurs ? _demanda le serpent_. _

_-Oui. Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor étaient des faux jumeaux. Salazar a épousé Rowena et Godric Helga_, lui raconta Léa.

_-Quel est mon nom, petit homme ?_

_-Fafnir, _répondirent les deux enfants en même temps.

Le basilic se frotta doucement à ses nouveaux maîtres et murmura au bout de quelques secondes :

-_Vous allez m'abandonner ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Tu veux une fessée ? _siffla Léa.

-_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? _demanda le reptile.

-_Une bêtise,_ rétorqua Harry.

-_Bon, cela te dirait-il de rejoindre Godric Hollow ?_demanda Léa.

_-Oh oui ! Mais je suis trop imposant pour sortir de là ?_siffla doucement le serpent.

Harry sortit de sa poche un flacon remplit d'un liquide jaunâtre et le donna à boire à l'animal. Ce dernier se mit à rapetisser au point d'atteindre la taille d'une petite couleuvre.

-_Eh voila le travail !_

Le petit serpent géant sifflota de joie et Harry lui dit :

-_Il va falloir qu'on te présente Sati et Sita. Ce sont nos deux serpents._

_-Ce serait un honneur pour moi._

Fafnir se cacha dans la poche d'Harry qui s'exclama :

-Bon les amis, on peut y aller.

-Ok ! répondit Hermione.

-Bien, dit Draco en s'étirant.

Les Swindler repartirent laissant Jamesie seul au milieu de la Chambre des Secrets. A cause de ces quatre enfoirés, il ne pourrait jamais devenir héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Il les haït encore plus. Quand viendrait l'heure de son triomphe, il les détruirait eux et Godric Hollow. Il s'en faisait le serment.

A suivre


	23. Rage, vampaye et changement de vie

Chapitre 22, rage, Vampaye et changement de vie

Les Swindler bien loin de cette discussion monologuale, observaient, dans leur antre, les trois serpents faire connaissance. Sali et Sila acceptèrent le basilic qu'à une seule condition, qu'il réussisse à les battre. Là, les trois reptiles commencèrent un nouveau challenge, à celui qui réussissait à siffler le plus vite possible la phrase :

« Six scies scient six Sissi, aussi Sissi s'assit ici ».

Harry et Léa éclatèrent de rire, leurs serpents allaient corrompre un basilic pluri-centenaire. Les jumeaux expliquèrent le duel et les deux autres furent dans le même état que les premiers. Ils décidèrent bientôt de laisser les serpents à leur concours et quittèrent leur antre afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ils mangèrent comme des affamés, comme s'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis six mois. En fait, tous les quatre voulaient faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, afin d'enlever un pauvre et innocent vampire de la Forêt Interdite. Ils étaient tant pris dans leur repas, qu'ils ne faisaient attention à personne, ni à Quirrel qui les regardait avec fureur, ni à Jamesie qui pénétra avec un peu de retard dans la Grande Salle avec une étrange aura de pouvoir.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, coururent dans les couloirs, ouvrirent la porte d'entrée de l'école, puis sous leurs formes animales, filèrent droit vers la Forêt Interdite. Ils s'enfoncèrent profondément dans les bois puis quand ils furent suffisamment loin de Poudlard, ils reprirent forme humaine et recherchèrent un vampire. En fait, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, car un vampire assoiffé se jeta sur eux. Le pauvre ! Les quatre jeunes se jetèrent sur lui et le plaquèrent au sol. Le vampire, un maître parmi sa race, poussa un cri de rage. Son peuple entendant son cri arrivèrent pour l'aider et voyant ces humains le bloquer au sol, les chargèrent. Mais heureusement, Harry eut le temps de lui coller un biberon dans le bec. Ce geste fit stopper les vampires choqués par cet acte. Une goute de potion tomba sur la langue du prisonnier qui se mit à téter. En trois gorgées, il fut repu et retira le biberon. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que les sorciers l'avaient depuis longtemps relâché. Il se releva et demanda aux sorciers qui étaient menacés par son peuple :

-Qu'est-ce ? Ce n'est pas du sang.

-Non, c'est une potion expérimentale, répondit Léa.

-Bon mon cher et innocent cobaye, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Harry.

-Heu… Eh bien je me sens rassasié, alors qu'il ne m'a fallu que trois gorgées, répondit le vampire.

-Vous avez envie de vomir ? demanda Harry.

-Non.

-Des plaques purulentes sur le corps ?

Le vampire disparut quelques minutes, puis réapparut en disant :

-Non.

-Des tâches ?

-Non !

-Bon ok. On va vous donner un questionnaire et vous allez le remplir toute la semaine. Il est 23h55 et nous sommes vendredi. Je veux que vous inscriviez l'heure exacte où la faim vous reprendra et son intensité.

-Bien. Mon peuple pourrait en avoir ?

-C'est une excellente idée, s'exclama Léa.

-En effet, comme cela s'ils sont allergiques à un ingrédient, ils seront tous morts, rétorqua Harry.

-Qui n'en veut ? lança Hermione.

-D'accord, j'ai compris, soupira le vampire.

-Bon. Voici un parchemin ensorcelé pour vous permettre de nous contacter, lui dit Léa.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda le vampire.

-Vous le saurez un jour. A plus.

Les quatre amis devinrent des animaux, puis disparurent dans les fourrées.

-Bandes de sales petits mortels, siffla l'un des vampires.

Il y eut un éclat de rire, quand il se retrouva transformé en un adorable poupins aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Le roi explosa de rire devant l'aspect de son second et il comprit vite que c'était les sorciers qui étaient responsables de cette métamorphose. Les Swindler filèrent le plus vite possible afin de retrouver la protection de Poudlard. Ce fut quatre fusées qui traversèrent tout le château pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Maintenant à l'abri, ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry sentit une vibration dans sa poche et sortant un parchemin, il vit apparaître :

-Sales gosses !

-Monsieur, ce parchemin n'est pas conçu pour une discussion, mais pour être sûr que la potion sanguine n'a pas d'effets secondaires afin d'être commercialisés sans risque.

Le vampire comprit que grâce à ces jeunes sorciers, ils ne seraient plus vus comme des monstres. Il demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Grouin, grouin ! Nous sommes le petit cochon !

-Merci.

-De rien, mais soyez sérieux.

Harry posa le parchemin sur sa table de nuit, puis tous les quatre allèrent se coucher. Ils étaient épuisés, lancer un sort sur un vampire aussi puissant, c'était autre chose que de transformer Dumbledore en blob. Ouh ! C'est une excellente idée ça. Après une bonne nuit de repos, les Swindler se levèrent et Léa s'exclama :

-On vient de recevoir un message du vampaye !

-Et alors ? demanda Draco qui s'étirait de tout son long.

-Il est allé au soleil sans cramer et n'a pas encore été pris d'une rage de sang.

-Cool ! lança Hermione qui regardait son petit ami s'étirer.

-Il n'a fait aucune allergie.

-Bien, nous verrons tout ça dans une semaine, décida Harry.

-Ok !

Pour Poudlard, ce fut la pire semaine de leur vie. Les Swindler furent infernaux. Ils se déchaînèrent sur toute l'école décidant d'être magnanimes et de faire des blagues à tout le monde. Tous les jours les habitants de l'école étaient transformés en créatures plus bizarres les unes que les autres, ou alors ils voyaient des choses terribles. Ainsi, Hermione qui était fan de Mickael Jackson, leur fit faire la chorégraphie de Thriller. Voir les professeurs et les élèves danser comme les zombis du clip, fut merveilleux. Le lendemain, ils furent transformés en zombis. L'odeur de putréfaction était telle qu'elle prenait à la gorge tous ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de respirer sans un sort de têtenbulle. Les Swindler étaient fiers d'eux et de leurs mauvais coups. Dumbledore les recherchait toujours, fou de rage depuis qu'il avait été transformé durant trois jours en une masse de gélatine bleue. Les coups étaient vicieux, et touchaient à tous les coups tout le monde. Les professeurs commençaient à avoir un doute quant à l'identité des fauteurs de troubles. Ce fut Flitwick qui découvrit la preuve qui dévoilait l'identité des Swindler. En fait, il compara tout simplement les écritures des Swindler et des quatre amis. Il fut stupéfait en se rendant compte que c'était des premières années qui mettaient l'école à feu et à sang. Il en discuta avec Minerva qui siffla de colère. De ce fait à la fin de semaine, les Swindler furent étonnés quand après la transformation des élèves en créatures bizarres, Minerva se leva et s'écria :

-Les Claw, Granger, Malefoy ! Deux heures de colle et vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle.

Les quatre créatures des marais se levèrent et s'insurgèrent :

-Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait ?

-Je sais que vous êtes les Swindler. Pas besoin de le cacher.

Les quatre amis reprirent leurs formes humaines et saluèrent le professeur McGonagall avec respect. Draco lui dit :

-Professeur, votre intelligence nous stupéfie. Vous avez réussi en moins d'un an à nous démasquer. Vous méritez tout notre respect, professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur de Métamorphose eut un léger sourire en voyant que les quatre amis n'avaient aucun ressentiment envers elle. Elle leur demanda :

-Et quand reprendrons-nous forme humaine ?

-Eh bien, tant que vous êtes dans le bâtiment !

Les Swindler disparurent avec leurs phénix, mais leurs éclats de rire ne purent cacher le cri de rage du directeur. Dumbledore hurla :

-Je vous ferais renvoyer et je retire 1000 points à Serdaigle !

Flitwick regarda avec stupéfaction le directeur, mais Severus termina tranquillement son café et dit :

-Il est dangereux de se mettre à dos les familles Claw et Malefoy. Elles sont d'une telle puissance qu'elles pourraient vous annihiler. De plus, les Claw sont les héritiers des fondateurs donc les propriétaires et les maîtres de l'école. Le Ministère et le conseil d'administration n'ont plus un seul droit sur l'école dés lors que les héritiers se sont fait connaître.

Dumbledore lança un regard ébahi vers son maître des potions en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre les Claw. Jamesie aurait dû devenir héritier puisqu'il était le survivant. C'était incompréhensible. Mais Jamesie était encore jeune et il prouverait au monde ainsi qu'aux Swindler qu'il était le survivant et que lui seul avait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. Flitwick s'exclama :

-Albus, les maraudeurs étaient pires que les Swindler et vous ne leur avez jamais retiré autant de points en une seule fois.

-Mais ils étaient à Gryffondor et…

Le vieux sorcier rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dévoiler. Les professeurs le regardaient avec stupéfaction. Puis Dumbledore comprit qu'il avait perdu une autre bataille contre les Swindler et dit :

-J'annule les points en moins que j'ai retiré à Serdaigle. Mais pas ceux retiré par le professeur McGonagall.

Les Serdaigle soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que les autres n'arrivaient pas à accepter que les Swindler étaient des élèves de premières années. Les professeurs soupirèrent lourdement, puis Flitwick dit :

-Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire cours dehors.

Les élèves poussèrent des cris de joies, puis quittèrent la Grande Salle afin d'aller chercher leurs affaires de cours pour se rendre dans le jardin. Dés qu'ils quittèrent le bâtiment, ils perdirent leur aspect gluant. Durant toute la journée, les cours furent à l'extérieur, sauf les cours de potions qui se passaient toujours dans les cachots. Severus avait rapidement trouvé l'antidote, une simple marguerite doublé d'un bézoard. C'est avec un grand sourire satanique qu'il martyrisa les élèves, les traitants avec sa délicatesse coutumière. A la fin de son cours, tous les élèves qu'ils soient de Pouffsouffle ou de Serpentard s'enfuirent en pleurant. Les Swindler avaient encore frappé en faisant en sorte que Severus Rogue soit parfaitement impartiale en étant odieux avec tout le monde y compris ses serpentards adorés.

A la fin du jour, les élèves avaient repris forme humaines. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient scrutés par toute l'école, les quatre amis marchaient paisiblement dans les couloirs, parlant d'une potion qu'ils avaient hâte d'essayer. Le soir même, ils quittèrent Poudlard et rejoignirent la forêt interdite. Ils se transformèrent et recherchèrent avidement leur vampaye. Ce dernier les attendait avec son peuple. Les Swindler reprirent forme humaine et Harry posa les questions d'usage. Le vampire répondit honnêtement sachant qu'il œuvrait ainsi pour le bien des siens. Quand le jeune garçon lui demanda :

-Quand vous avez bu du sang, y a-t-il eu un quelconque effet étrange ?

-Non, aucun.

-Parfait. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs… commença Draco.

-Venez vous crevez la panse avec des potions de sang nouvelle génération, conclue Hermione.

Harry sortit une toute petite boîte de sa poche et la posa sur le sol avant de s'écarter. Léa tapota la boîte de sa baguette, puis rejoignit son frère à bonne distance. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, la petite boîte devint une boutique de cinq mètres sur cinq. Les quatre sorciers devinrent des serveurs et Hermione ouvrit la porte en s'exclamant et en les invitant tous à entrer :

-Venez, aujourd'hui, c'est gratuit. Demain, ce sera deux gallions par bouteilles de deux litres.

-Le petit cochon tentera de mettre en place une carte et une loi qui vous permettra de vivre dans le monde sorcier comme les loups garous, déclama Draco.

Tous les vampires entrèrent dans la petite boutique et se rendirent compte qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait un espace de plus de dix mille mètres carrés. Un immense bar faisait toute la largeur de la salle, des tables rondes parsemaient la salle et au centre se trouvait une piste de danse. Une petite fille demanda à Draco qui faisait le barman avec Hermione :

-Vous avez une potion qui transforme un vampire pour que je devienne enfin une adulte.

-Hé bien, ma gentille petite vampaye, tu vas avoir la joie de découvrir l'arrière cuisine. Harry, Léa, je vous envoie une Vampaye ! cria Draco.

-Ok ! répondit une voix étouffée.

L'enfant rejoignit les autres sorciers et Léa lui susurra d'un air diabolique :

-Tu vas avoir la joie d'essayer nos potions.

-C'est quoi un vampaye ? demanda la fillette.

-C'est le mélange entre vampire et cobaye, lui expliqua Harry qui touillait une potion.

-Oh !

Harry cessa de tourner et lui tendit une louche :

-Tiens bois ça !

L'enfant but la potion qui avait un bel aspect cuivré et devint violette. Léa et Harry explosèrent de rire. Puis Léa s'exclama :

-On a toujours voir les effets sur un être vivant.

-Très malin. Vous pourriez me rendre mon teint de jeune fille ?

En une minute, la potion cessa son effet, et la vampire reprit son aspect habituel.

-Bon, soyons sérieux.

Harry prit du sang de la jeune fille puis fit des dizaines de tests. Ensuite, il testa les ingrédients avec les gouttes de sang, observait les réactions et écrivait ses observations sur un petit calepin. Dans la salle principale, les vampires sirotaient les potions comme si c'était du véritable sang et se demandaient si les jeunes sorciers allaient réussir à aider la fillette. Pendant qu'Harry travaillait sur le problème de la gamine, Léa brassait d'autres potions de sang. Au bout de deux heures, de recherches, Harry se lança. Il testa d'abord une potion qu'il avait créée et qui rendait à un sorcier son aspect réel. Quand il la testa sur le sang de vampire, ce dernier se transforma en cendre. Il était de plus en plus fatigué, mais il s'obstinait au point qu'à l'aube, il trouva la potion pour la vampire. Ce fut donc en baillant qu'il lui fit boire la potion et la fillette devint une magnifique jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Cependant, la potion cessa son effet au bout de vingt minutes. Soudain, il eut l'idée de la mélanger avec la potion sanguine et la donna à l'enfant. Elle but la potion et l'effet fut immédiat. Elle perdit ses traits de poupins pour devenir une belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle regardait ses mains avec bonheur. Cet enfant lui avait permis d'avoir enfin un aspect d'adulte. Harry regardait la jeune femme avec beaucoup d'intensité, puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes lui dit :

-J'espère que vous ne regretterez pas votre choix, car vous ne pourrez jamais plus reprendre votre l'aspect que vous aviez auparavant. En effet, l'huile de Ginko réagit très mal avec l'essence de belladone. On n'utilise jamais ces deux ingrédients dans une même potion, car les effets de la potion sont définitifs. Voici une feuille de parchemins enchanté. Par cet intermédiaire vous me direz quels sont les effets secondaires de la potion quand vous recommencerez à boire.

-D'accord. Merci. Merci pour tout.

Harry se retrouva serré dans les bras de cette magnifique jeune femme. Léa ricana en voyant les joues écarlates de son frère. Après un sourire, elle quitta l'arrière-boutique et rejoignit les vampires. Tous les autres vampires se turent en voyant la belle jeune femme. Le maître des vampires regarda la jeune femme et murmura :

-Antonia ! C'est bien toi ?

-Oui. Après deux mille ans, je suis enfin adulte. Cet enfant m'a aidé et m'a donné une nouvelle vie.

-Que penses-tu de ces jeunes ?

-Les jumeaux ne sont jeunes que physiquement. Ils sont comme moi, leur âme est plus ancienne que leur corps. Le jeune Harry me plait beaucoup, comme sa jeune sœur te plait frangin.

-Tu me connais trop bien, petite sœur. Mais attendons que leurs corps aient atteint l'âge adulte.

-Tu as raison, grand frère.

Les deux vampires regardèrent avec bonheur leur peuple rire et boire des litres de cette potion aussi bonne que du sang. Ils savaient maintenant que les choses allaient changer en mieux, que le ministère de la Magie ne pourrait jamais plus interférer dans leurs lois. Malheureusement, quand six heures sonna, tout disparut et les vampires virent à la place de la boutique et des sorciers deux bouteilles de deux litres de potions sanguine. Utilisant le parchemin, le maître des vampires essaya de contacter les sorciers, mais en vain. La seule réponse qu'il avait était « vous êtes bien chez les Claw, nous ne sommes pas là pour l'instant, mais vous pouvez laisser un message après le point final. Merci. » Sa sœur lui dit :

-Ils doivent être en train de dormir.

-Votre sœur a raison, s'exclama une voix étrangère.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et ils découvrirent un loup-garou. Les vampires se raidirent prêts à faire de la bouillie de loup-garou quand le canidé dit :

-Mon nom est Remus Lupin. Je suis l'oncle des deux gamins. Ils m'ont dis de vous dire que si vous vouliez avoir des potions, il faudra aller chercher une tête de cochon.

-Je vous remercie.

-C'est rien. Mais je vous conseille vivement de quitter la forêt interdite, les aurors du Ministère ont reçu l'ordre de marquer les vampires.

-Merci, bon courage.

Devant les vampires, Remus se transforma en loup, puis s'enfuit dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Les vampires prirent les bouteilles, puis disparurent afin de rejoindre leur royaume. Quand les sorciers arrivèrent, il n'y avait plus personne et rien ne montrait qu'il y ait eu une quelconque réunion. Les êtres les plus discrets de la forêt interdite regardaient avec mépris les sorciers, pourtant, ils étaient prêts à en connaître quatre.

Si pour les Swindler, la routine était de retour entre création de potions pour les Claw, de sortilèges pour Hermione, de métamorphose pour Draco et les mauvais coups sur Poudlard, dans le monde sorcier, les choses bougeaient bigrement vite. Les vampires d'Angleterre contactèrent les autres et leur expliquèrent les avancées techniques des sorciers avec la création d'une potion sanguine au goût de sang humain. En moins de trois jours, les ventes de potion sanguine explosèrent au point que le petit cochon avait du mal à satisfaire cette demande. Au bout d'un mois de ce calvaire, les Swindler demandèrent de l'aide à leurs familles. Quand le week-end arriva, ils quittèrent Poudlard pour rejoindre Godric Hollow. Tous discutaient des moyens pour résoudre le problème, mais en vain. Hermione eut alors l'idée de demander à une autre famille, la sienne. Elle téléphona à ses parents et leur expliqua le problème. En quelques secondes, Mr et Mrs Granger eurent le coup de génie qui aida bigrement les Claw. En effet, ils gagnaient bien leur vie en tant que dentistes, mais la routine les tuait. Ils voulaient autre chose et donc, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir un bar pour vampires où ils vendraient la potion sanguine ainsi que des boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées. Quand Hermione expliqua l'idée de ses parents, les Claw acceptèrent immédiatement de mettre en place un partenariat exclusif avec les Granger, et avant la fin de l'année scolaire, le bar-restaurant « Sang-Problème » ouvrait dans l'allée des embrumes. Maintenant que le problème vampire était résolu, les Swindler retournèrent à Poudlard. Harry et Léa regardaient leur salle commune et alors que leurs amis dormaient profondément, ils décidèrent de mettre en place un plan B. Ils étaient trop confiants, que se passerait-il si Dumbledore tombait sur leur antre ? Ils devaient avoir un autre lieu pour dormir et le meilleur endroit serait la Chambre des Secrets. Hors, comme seuls les fourchelangues pouvaient pénétrer dans la pièce, leur antre serait parfaitement à l'abri.

A suivre


	24. Honte, sort et potion

Honte, sort et potion Chapitre 23

Les jumeaux quittèrent leur antre et rejoignirent la Chambre des Secrets. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce des statues, ils se mirent à chercher la véritable Chambre des Secrets. Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures mais en vain. A la fin, Léa s'arrêta et s'écria :

-Salazar, on a besoin de toi dans la chambre des Secrets !

A sa grande surprise et à celle de son frère, les quatre fondateurs apparurent instantanément. Rowena demanda gentiment alors que Godric se retenait de rire aux éclats pour la plus grande honte de Salazar :

-Que se passe-t-il, mon enfant ?

-On voudrait pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais on ne trouve pas l'entrée, répondit Harry.

Godric se mit à pouffer tandis que son jumeau rougissait. Salazar marmonna :

-Vousyêtesdéjà.

-Comment ? demanda Léa.

-Vous y êtes déjà, répéta Salazar.

-Mais… Il y a bien autre chose, non ? demanda Harry.

-Non !

-Non ?! chuchota Léa.

-Non !

-Merde alors. On fait quoi ?

-Bonne question. Bon ce qu'on peut faire, c'est mettre un sort temporel sur cette… antichambre et avec Hermione et Draco on fera le reste, décida Harry.

-Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Les deux frangins travaillèrent dur, très dur. Longtemps, très longtemps…

Cinq minutes plus tard, le sort était posé et si dans la chambre cinq minutes venaient de passer, dans le reste du château, c'était… cinq minutes. Fiers de leur travail, ils saluèrent les fondateurs, puis rejoignirent leurs amis afin de terminer leur nuit. Le dimanche commençait tout juste et les Swindler étaient déjà dans les couloirs en mettant des pièges un peu partout. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir de l'infirmerie en se lançant des sorts inoffensifs mais très colorés, ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall. Enfin, le professeur croisa la trajectoire des sorts et surtout le dernier sort lancé par Harry, le sort de détection des tumeurs. Elle sursauta quand elle vit des lumières dorées sortir de sa poitrine. Les Swindler regardèrent le professeur avec horreur, puis Harry se précipita vers elle, la prit par la main et avant qu'elle puisse réagir, l'entraîna dans l'infirmerie toute proche.

Mme Pomfresh était en train de lire une revue médicale, quand Harry apparut en tirant le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur de métamorphose allait s'insurger violemment quand le jeune garçon s'exclama :

-Madame Pomfresh, c'est le professeur McGonagall, elle est malade.

-Je vais parfaitement bien, petit effronté.

-Professeur, vous avec un cancer du sein.

-Un quoi ? demandèrent les deux femmes.

-Un cancer. C'est une maladie qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, si le malade est pris à temps, il a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. Mais si c'est trop tard, et bien, il n'y a rien à faire.

-Mais ça se soigne, non ?

-Oui, mais très difficilement. Il faut faire de la radiothérapie, de la chirurgie et de la chimiothérapie. C'est une médecine très lourde et très fatigante pour le corps humain, expliqua le jeune garçon.

-Vous ne mentez pas, j'espère, gronda Mme Pomfresh.

-Madame, je vous jure sur ma magie que je ne vous mens pas et que le professeur McGonagall a bien un cancer du sein.

Les deux sorcières devinrent blêmes en se rendant compte que l'enfant avait raison. Minerva se laissa tomber sur un lit et se mit à trembler. Elle avait souvent entendu certains élèves d'origine moldu parler de cette atroce maladie, certains parents étaient morts de cela. Avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment commencé à paniquer, Harry lança :

-Je vais demander à un ami à moi qui est médicomage. Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.

-Mais et moi ? demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Vous restez à l'infirmerie.

Les quatre amis quittèrent Poudlard et rejoignirent Godric Hollow. Les Malefoy qui parlaient à un Remus largué, virent les quatre enfants apparaître. Alors que leur fils, Hermione et Léa restaient dans le salon, Harry filait dans le labo puis prit en grimaçant la dernière fiole de polynectar modifié, puis retourna dans le salon. Devant les Malefoy, Harry ferma les yeux, se concentra, puis but cul sec. De nouveau, il poussa un cri de douleur et changea. Il se transforma en un double vivant du véritable Lucius Potter. Il était grand, avait des cheveux roux, des yeux verts et un visage taillé à la serpe.

-Oh la vache ! s'exclama Draco.

-N'est-ce pas ? répondit Harry d'une voix chaude et profonde qui fit frissonner et rougir toutes les filles aux alentours.

-C'est un effet de la potion ? demanda Léa.

-Non, c'est la voix que j'aurai après avoir mué, répondit son frère. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai besoin de téléphoner.

Harry prit le calepin qu'il avait toujours dans la poche, puis l'ouvrit et composa l'un des numéros.

-Clinique Eloise ? Ici Lucius Claw. Je souhaiterai un rendez-vous urgent pour l'une de mes amies.

-…

-Oui, le plus tôt possible. Il y a un risque grave de cancer du sein.

-…

-Demain, 16h ? C'est parfait. Pour Minerva McGonagall.

Harry épela le nom du professeur devant les regards horrifiés de tous les autres. Ensuite, il feuilleta de nouveau le calepin puis fit un autre numéro :

-Allo, Docteur Stephen ? C'est Harry au téléphone.

-…

-Très bien, merci. Comment va votre épouse ?

-…

-Je suis ravi pour vous et votre famille.

-…

-Oh ! Pour les études ? Je suis toujours à Poudlard.

-…

-Oui, il me reste sept ans à tenir.

-…

-Que voulez-vous, aux yeux de la loi, j'ai toujours onze ans.

-…

-Vous avez tout à fait raison. Bon, je vous téléphonais pour une de mes professeurs. Je lui ai lancé le sort de détection de tumeurs.

-…

-Oui, il fonctionne toujours aussi bien et il n'a toujours pas d'effets secondaires.

-…

-Hahahaha ! Elle est bonne celle-là, il faudra je la ressorte. Et donc il a détecté au moins une tumeur au niveau des seins. Le problème, c'est que le sort ne localise que les tumeurs et il est incapable de savoir si c'est une tumeur bénigne ou maline. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes le me…

-…

-Je ne vous tutoierais que le jour où j'aurais mon diplôme de médicomage et de médecin.

-…

-Non, je ne suis pas un rabat-joie !

-…

-Bon, d'accord. Alors tu peux ?

-…

-Tu ne peux pas plutôt ?

-…

-Demain à 15 heures ? Parfait.

-…

-Tu es d'une modestie sans pareille.

-…

-Hahaha ! Pourquoi crois-tu que ta femme menace de mort toutes les femmes qui s'approchent de toi ?

-…

-C'est vrai.

-…

-C'est pour Minerva McGonagall. Oui comme la déesse mais avec un A à la fin.

-…

-Oui. Merci encore.

-…

-Oui, je vais aller la voir sous une autre apparence pour être vraiment sûr, même si je n'ai aucun doute.

Les autres observaient avec stupéfaction le jeune garçon papoter avec le médecin. Enfin, après une discussion de plus d'une heure, Harry raccrocha et vit que les Malefoy le regardaient avec stupéfaction. En effet, la potion qu'il avait prise, fonctionnait toujours. Harry leur fit un clin d'œil, puis il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans la cheminée en murmurant :

-Infirmerie de Poudlard.

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva devant l'infirmière. Cette dernière chuchota pour les seules oreilles d'Harry :

-La dernière fois, Mr Claw, vous étiez un peu mieux. Vous m'expliquerez tout, j'espère Harry.

Harry regarda l'infirmière avec stupéfaction, puis lui demanda :

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Dumbledore ?

-Parce que vos potions, malgré votre jeune âge, sont parfaites. Elles sont meilleures que celles qui sont sur le marché. De plus, si je venais à vous trahir, le monde perdrait un atout majeur dans l'amélioration du monde.

-Merci. Bien, normalement tout est prêt pour le professeur McGonagall. Mais je préfère être vraiment sûr que c'est ce que je crois.

-Pourriez-vous m'apprendre ce sort ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais vous le montrer.

Harry et l'infirmière rejoignirent Minerva qui les attendait avec angoisse. Harry pointa sa baguette sur Minerva et s'exclama :

-Côlgûr.

Le sort heurta le corps du professeur, puis les lumières dorées quittèrent la poitrine du professeur.

-Bon, c'est bien cela. Madame McGonagall vous avez bien une grosseur au niveau de votre poitrine. Vous devez faire des tests le plus vite possible afin de savoir si elle est bénigne ou maline.

Minerva regardait l'homme avec une peur tangible, elle voulait écouter son instinct le plus primaire qui lui ordonnait de fuir le plus loin possible. Comme s'il était capable de lire ses pensées et ses envies, Harry lui dit :

-J'ai pris sur moi de prendre rendez-vous auprès d'un excellent médecin moldu Terrence Stephen. Vous devrez le rencontrer demain à 15 heures. Ensuite, vous aurez rendez-vous avec la clinique Eloise afin de passer des examens complémentaire.

Harry sut en regardant le visage de son professeur qu'elle n'irait pas à ces rendez-vous. Sa seule chance de survie était que quelqu'un y aille avec elle, et il savait parfaitement l'identité de cette personne, Severus Rogue. Harry lança un sort de patronus et un cerf apparut magnifique et royal. Harry chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du cerf, puis lui ordonna de rejoindre les cachots. Le cerf lumineux bondit, traversa les murs et rejoignit rapidement l'antre du maître des potions. Severus était en train de terroriser un élève de Poufsouffle quand un magnifique patronus cerf apparut. La créature dit d'une voix chaude et profonde d'un adulte :

-Professeur Rogue. Mon nom est Lucius Claw. Je souhaiterais vous voir d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Le patronus ayant donné son message disparut. Dans la salle de classe, Severus eut un sourire satanique, il venait de trouver le moyen de sécher son cours. Il rugit :

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cornichons ! Dehors et la prochaine fois que vous viendrez à mon cours, pensez à ramener votre cerveau !

D'un geste de baguette il fit disparaître toutes les potions et ouvrir la porte. Les élèves s'enfuirent très rapidement, soulagés d'être loin de l'irascible professeur. Fièrement, il rejoignit l'infirmerie. Là-bas, il vit Minerva assise sur un lit, Pompon près d'elle accompagné d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année. L'étranger le regarda calmement et lui demanda :

-Professeur Rogue, je suppose ?

-Vous supposez bien, répliqua froidement le professeur de Potions.

L'homme le regarda avec autant d'intérêt qu'un entomologiste observe un insecte rare et lui dit au bout de quelques secondes :

-L'opération a été un véritable succès on dirait.

-Vous êtes le propriétaire du petit cochon ?

-Copropriétaire avec ma sœur.

-Je voudrais vous remercier pour ma nouvelle vie.

-Nous n'y sommes pour rien. C'est vous qui avez tout fait. C'est vous qui avez eu le courage de faire le pas qui vous a permis de changer votre vie. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour un tout autre problème.

Là, Harry expliqua à Severus le problème. Le sombre professeur regarda sa collègue avec tristesse. Il savait ce qu'était le cancer, sa famille avait porté le deuil par deux fois à cause de cette maladie. Sa mère, sorcière était morte d'un cancer de la plèvre quand il avait quatre ans. A la mort de la femme de sa vie, Tobias Rogue était tombé dans l'alcoolisme. Dans sa détresse, il pensait que la Magie était responsable de la mort de sa femme adorée. Or comme Severus était un sorcier comme sa femme était une sorcière, il se vengea sur le garçon, le battant comme plâtre. Quand Severus eut atteint l'âge de 17 ans, Tobias développa un cancer de la bouche à cause de l'alcool. Le fils vit le père prendre des doses de morphine de plus en plus importante jusqu'à ce que le médicament n'ait plus aucun effet sur son organisme habitué. Severus qui avait haïe son père découvrit les ravages de cette maladie. Sa haine envers son père disparut remplacé par de la pitié, mais le mal était déjà fait et Severus avait sur son bras la marque de l'infamie. Alors quand Voldemort lui ordonna de tuer son père, il lui avait murmuré avant de lui lancer l'avada kedavra :

-Je te pardonne papa.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son épouse, le regard de son père fut aimant et il répondit sereinement :

-Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Je t'aime.

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et laissa le sort vert l'achever et lui donner une mort digne. Sortant de ces souvenirs d'un passé révolu, Severus demanda :

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-Pourriez-vous accompagner votre collègue à son rendez-vous chez le médecin et ensuite à la clinique ?

-Aucun problème, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Ne me regardez pas comme cela, Mme McGonagall, la peur peut vous faire faire des choses vraiment très idiote comme le fait de ne pas se faire soigner mais revenir ensuite pour apprendre qu'il est trop tard pour cela.

Minerva baissa les yeux accusateurs en se rendant compte que c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, fuir le plus loin possible. Courageusement, elle tenta de révolter :

-Mais…

Cependant, trois paires de regards parfaitement froids la vrillèrent et la coupèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. Harry lui ordonna :

-Cette nuit, vous resterez sous la garde de Mme Pomfresh.

Sans rien dire, Minerva accepta en bougonnant.

-Bien. Je vais vous laisser. Vous devriez dormir, les choses vont bientôt se précipiter et vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces.

Après cette dernière parole, Harry reprit de la poudre de cheminette et disparut non sans avoir salué les professeurs et l'infirmière. Quand il retourna à Godric Hollow, il prit l'antidote et redevint le garçon de onze ans qu'il était normalement. Maintenant que tout était fini, les Swindler quittèrent le manoir des Claw. Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, les Swindler rigolaient encore des étranges recommandations de James Claw. En effet, ce dernier leur demandait de faire tourner tout Poudlard en bourrique et surtout Dumbledore. Draco avait pouffé de rire en voyant l'air horrifié de ses parents.

A suivre


End file.
